El camino del héroe
by tandomen
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde el "Incidente" Y Jaune se niega a dejar que la vida le lleve por delante por mas tiempo. El tiene un sueño, y debe buscarlo a toda costa. Continuación del oneshot "Jaune Arc: It has to be this way". Recomendado leerlo previamente.
1. En frente al cambio

_**Hola gente!**_

_**Dios que me ha tomado tiempo escribir esto, pero es que simplemente, mi mente está a mil por hora. Es mas, no parece querer parar, asi que probablemente no lo haga.**_

_**Este fic tiene también propositos de investigación. ¿Me siguen? Tratemos de hacer un experimento: Voy a probar la clásica movida de poner Ost en ciertas partes de la historia. Si me ayudan a experimentar con esto, simplemente, cuando el texto lo pida, busquen en Youtube la canción fijada y pongan el primer vídeo que aparezca. Normalmente es el de la canción.**_

_**Luego, traten de imaginar lo que están leyendo mientras escuchan la música de fondo. Luego, díganme que les pareció. Se que esto no es lo mas original del mundo, pero quiero opiniones directas sobre la situación (Me servirían mas de lo que se pueden imaginar, si me hicieran el favor :D )**_

_**Les agradezco mucho, muy mucho a quienes me siguen. Prometo no decepcionarlos, y poner esfuerzo en mis otras historias, que ya merecen una actualización bastante importante.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, no los entretendré mas.**_

_**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PD: Este es un fic que sigue como continuación de un oneshot llamada "Jaune Arc: It has to be this way", en la cual narran el "Incidente" de Nathan Meller en detalle. No hace falta leerlo para saber de que va la historia, pero si para agregarle sentido, y no transformar este en un fic mas de como Jaune empieza siendo un superhéroe incomprendido.<strong>_

_**Hay mas historia detrás de eso :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: En frente del cambio.<strong>

Estaba cansado.

Sus hombros dolían. Dolían mucho, y sus piernas, tanto por los golpes, como por el esfuerzo desmesurado para moverse con tal peso encima, daban señales de no querer seguir trabajando.

Pero estaba bien, después de todo, había logrado mas de lo que pensó que lograría alguna vez.

Incluso Glynda Goodwich, la bella asistente del director de la academia, le miraba con ojos sorprendidos tras sus anteojos redondos.

No hacía mucho, ese muchacho torpe había ingresado a la escuela con mucha suerte de sobrevivir el día a día.

Y si bien mucho no había cambiado su torpeza, su tonto intento de darse una imagen confiada, y su no muy gran capacidad perceptiva...

Estaba mejorando enormemente en el combate.

¿Por que?

Quizá por que empezó a perder miedo al dolor. Esa era la explicación mas lógica.

Las clases de combate estaban preparadas para formarse en duelos. Luchas uno a uno para demostrar y comparar habilidades, mejorando gracias a una mirada objetiva del resto del alumnado, y de ella misma.

Sin embargo, pese a eso, el voluntario para la demostración siempre podía pedir por su rival...

O rivales.

No era algo poco común, claro. Ciertos estudiantes "Superdotados" en el arte del combate eran probados contra varios contrincantes a la vez.

Pero Jaune Arc no era ni de cerca un luchador digno del adjetivo "Superdotado". Y sin embargo...

Desde el incidente de Meller, las cosas habían cambiado...

El muchacho simplemente había comenzado a tomar casi todos los combates que podía cuando pedían voluntarios en la clase, y siempre, a petición del voluntario, en contra de todo un equipo.

Y no un equipo aleatorio formado de estudiantes que no se conocieran en el campo de combate, si no equipos coordinados, y preparados para actuar en conjunto...

El sol contra cuatro, tantas veces... las derrotas eran desastrosas, por no decir humillantes.

Y sin embargo, lo repetía. Una y otra vez. Contra varios equipos distintos, en distintas ocasiones.

Fuera de clases la gente lo evitaba, a causa del incidente de hacía un par de semanas, pero el muchacho no dejaba de entrenar.

A veces, encontraba alguien con quien practicar el combate, y luego de perder, ganar o simplemente aprender, seguía entrenando solo.

Una determinación, acaso discreta, se veía en su accionar. Y era evidente que eso, luego de un tiempo, comenzaría a dar frutos...

En el campo de combate, Glynda observaba a Jaune Arc, el joven rubio, cansado y con la guardia baja, jadeando...

Y de la misma forma, se encontraba todo el equipo rival, llamado RWBY. Jadeando y cansadas todas...

Claro que Jaune Arc había perdido. No tenía manera de ganar contra cuatro contrincantes organizados en un eficiente equipo...

Sin embargo, había arañado el resultado con bastante fuerza. Era algo remarcable.

La auto exigencia daba sus frutos.

Sin embargo, era todo un desafío a como debían hacerse las cosas en Beacon, y si un torpe como Jaune demostraba posible, aunque fuese con mucho trabajo, el derrotar a un grupo tan formidable como el de RWBY, quizá mas personas le siguieran en sus ideas.

No un riesgo que ella quisiera correr. Así lo pensó Glynda.

- Como todos ven, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo – Indicó, con la planilla de notas en sus manos y su escéptica mirada tras el vidrio de los anteojos, mientras la pequeña capa negra le ondeaba en su espalda – Si bien el señor Arc ha demostrado su mejora en sus habilidades combativas en estos últimos días, no importa la fuerza del oponente, el resultado de un solo contrincante contra un grupo organizado como el de RWBY es inevitable. Quizá si el señor Arc decidiese invitar a su grupo con el a la batalla, la cosas se desarrollarían de manera distinta.

El muchacho simplemente dejó que sus cuerpo temblara, mientras se sacudía hielo de los hombros. El combate había sido duro, y en el se habían visto disparos, choque de metal, e incluso el uso de elementos en su estado mas primitivo y hostil.

- Piénselo bien la próxima vez señor Arc. ¿Algún otro voluntario?

Mientras la asistente perdía interés en el, el rubio simplemente llenó sus pulmones de aire en abundancia, y luego enfundó su espada en la cintura...

Una espada familiar, con extrañas facultades, cuyo filo se mantuvo en condiciones espectaculares durante varias generaciones en su familia. La Crocea Mors...

Para luego, usar sus dos brazos para levantar el enorme arma que había adquirido hacía un tiempo ya.

Un hacha enorme, con el filo del tamaño de su torso y, fundido con metal y gran habilidad, la imagen del cráneo de un carnero en su contrafilo.

Bajando hasta llegar al mango, habían varios remaches de metal hábilmente colocados, dando paso a un cómodo preparado de cuero formando el lugar de agarre del arma.

En la parte de atrás del enorme hacha , había un par de propulsores similares a los caños de escape de una motocicleta.

La "Bloodtrocuted". Una adquisición de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, aunque no tanto del "Como" la había obtenido.

La segunda arma era tan grande que debía llevarla con la dos manos, arrastrando, o sobre los hombros. Y así era como la cargaba ahora.

- Algo mas, señor Arc – Indicó la asistente del director, mientras devolvía su atención hacia el de una forma mas personal, sin hablar a todo el alumnado – Últimamente ha llevado su … "Adquisición" a todos lados. Eso no hará bien ni a sus hombros ni a su espalda. Trate de posicionar esa propiedad en un lugar fijo.

- No creo que esto entre en ningún locker – Resopló el muchacho en respuesta, llevando el semejante objeto en los hombros.

La asistente cerró los ojos profundamente, como sopesando una idea. Luego los volvió a abrir, con una certeza abrumadora – Podemos ofrecerle un espacio libre. Quizá, una habitación que se desocupó hace poco. Creo que sabe a cual me refiero ¿Verdad?

Jaune ocultó su vista enturbiada tras sus rubios cabellos. Si, lo sabía. Lo sabía y lo odiaba.

Odiaba recordar eso. El cuarto desocupado...

Pero los alumnos le evitaban, los empleados, reconstruyendo el desastre, se lo recordaban, y la habitación desocupada que nadie había querido ocupar en mucho tiempo era simplemente una prueba de lo que había ocurrido.

La única habitación en Beacon preparada para una sola persona.

- No quisiera incomodar...- Sonrió con incomodidad el muchacho.

- No es posible que incomode mas de lo que ya ha incomodado, señor Arc – Afirmó la asistente con frialdad, ganándose una discreta mirada de odio por parte de su escucha – Pero quizá pueda, así, dejar de concentrarse tanto en el combate, y observar los errores que está cometiendo como líder de un grupo. Es todo, señor Arc.

El muchacho resopló mientras abandonaba el escenario, distrayendo su mirada de la asistente del director.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, el equipo RWBY estaba retirándose por su cuenta.

Yang, una muchacha rubia vestida de forma extravagante y con un tema unitario en su ropa el cual era el color amarillo, fue la primera en hablar mediante jadeos – !Rayos¡ El chico vómito... estuvo duro como... piedra...

- Mas que dureza, fue perseverancia – Indicó Blake, una chica de cabellos negros y vestida de negro y blanco, también de forma extravagante. Un moño oscuro cubría su cabeza – Jaune se resistió a rendirse en varias situaciones en que debería haberse declarado perdido. Aguantó mas, es todo.

- Sigue siendo el mismo bufón arrogante de siempre – Dijo una voz... pero la voz no pertenecía a Weiss, la chica vestida de blanco, super refinada y educada, como todos esperaban. Para sorpresa de todos, venía de la líder de grupo.

Ruby Rose, joven y talentosa luchadora, vestida de negro con una caperuza roja - Y ahora se cree con derecho a luchar sin equipo. El día de mañana se va a encontrar vomitando solo por ahí...

Un silencio incómodo se sucedió a esas palabras mientras pasaban por los pasillos. La líder del grupo hacía poco que tenía estos arranques de enojo frente al muchacho, o a su mención.

Desde hacía unos días, luego de una llamada por parte del director Ozpin hacia Jaune y Ruby para hablar en privado.

Algo de esa conversación había transformado a la chica en un manojo de enojados nervios cuando se trataba de Jaune.

Así que, como siempre, Yang acudió a su recurso de distracción: Desesperar a su hermanita - !Hey¡ ¿Alguna a estudiado para los exámenes del fin de semana?

- !Los exámenes del profesor Port¡ !Y aun no empecé a leer¡ - Con una inmensa rapidez,, la muchacha de rojo salió disparada, dejando varios pétalos rosas en el aire.

- Eso fue muy bajo de tu parte – Sonrió Weiss, encantada de no tener a su líder cerca. No era que la odiara. En el fondo, su líder le parecía una buena persona, pero era, simplemente, demasiado chica. Un tiempo sin ella no era buscado, pero era agradecido – Aunque es bueno saber que tenemos una forma de hacer que Ruby estudie como se debe. Todo el día leyendo revistas de armas, jugando juegos de mesa o leyendo historietas de cazadores no le ayudará en nada a subir sus calificaciones.

La conversación siguió tomando esos rumbos, hasta que Blake, callada y taciturna, decidió interrumpirlas – Hoy es el día en que tomamos el siguiente turno de exploración en la ciudad ¿No?

Sus dos compañeras la miraron apreciativa mente. Luego resoplaron – Estuvimos hablando, Blake. Aceptamos hacer esto extracurricular mente, incluso poniendo en peligro nuestra permanencia en Beacon, pero no vamos a seguir haciéndolo si no duermes como se debe – Weiss parecía decidida en sus palabras, y el silencio de Yang, sumado a su mirada de preocupación, denotaban la realidad de la sentencia.

- No tengo tiempo para perder. Pensé que lo había dejado claro – Indicó la muchacha del moño negro, tratando de combatir sus ganas de dormir. Muy pocas horas de sueño, y unas enormes ojeras probaban el punto de su amiga, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo – Si no quieren ayudarme, bien. Lo haré yo sola. Pensé que quizá mis "Amigas" entenderían lo que está en juego aquí.

Sin mas, y con su enojo casi palpable, se adelantó a sus compañeras, muy resentida.

Weiss y Yang la miraron irse con preocupación.

Por que, en parte, era cierto. Era mucho lo que estaba en juego:  
>El equipo de RWBY había estado saliendo de noche a hacer una investigación particular sobre los movimientos de una organización terrorista llamada "White Fang".<p>

Al parecer, ellos son extremistas pro faunus, quienes son aquellas personas que han nacido con rasgos animales en el cuerpo.

Curiosamente, los vieron haciendo tratos con un humano normal en los puertos, y en base a eso, organizaron estas expediciones a la ciudad.

De echo había encontrado de nuevo a este humano en una ocasión, habiéndolos este perseguido con un robot de combate bastante pertrechado, terminando en una violenta noche.

Algo grande estaba pasando, y ellas debía averiguar que.

Pero Blake, al parecer, estaba obsesionada. Simplemente dormía muy poco, se negaba a atender situaciones que no fueran específicamente relacionadas a la investigación, y ni hablar de comer bien, o siquiera asearse como es debido.

No era que oliera mal... pero la colonia no era un olor al cual acostumbrarse.

Weiss y Yang observaron la situación de su equipo.

Una líder que se abstraía de los estudios en los hobbies y estaba irremediablemente enojada con un muchacho.

Una compañera que se abstraía de la vida de estudiante por una obsesión casi demencial por un caso de terrorismo de estado.

- Ese es mi equipo – Apreció Yang, mientras se dirigía a los lockers a guardar sus armas.

Wiess, resoplando, la imitó.

* * *

><p>En una habitación de uno de los equipos de la academia, un muchacho entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.<p>

Ahora, por fin, tenía un tiempo para juntar la cabeza con su almohada.

Esos últimos días habían sido siniestramente intensos.

Entrenar con el hacha, clases, entrenar con Pyrrha, dormir.

Su vida simplificada en esa tres cosas. Y aún así, algo se sentía mal. Fuera de lugar.

Miró a su alrededor. Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo había llegado aun a la habitación. El estaba solo...

Quizá era un recordatorio de su verdadera situación en estos momentos.

Desde el incidente de hacía unas semanas, todos se habían alejado de él. Algo que dentro de todo le parecía normal. Doloroso, pero normal...

Después de todo, él, el torpe y adorable bufón de la academia, había matado a alguien.

¿Para proteger? ¿En defensa propia? Las razones podían ser varias, pero la verdad era una sola. Lo había echo.

Normalmente, a esa academia se iba a entrenar para medirse contra monstruos. Seres sin alma conocidos simplemente como "Grim". El derramamiento de la sangre humana era algo a lo que, supuesta mente, el cazador era ajeno.

Y sin embargo, Jaune Arc ya la había derramado.

Ni siquiera cumplía un año en la academia, y ya había terminado con la vida de alguien. Y no era cualquier alguien.

Su victima no había sido otro que Nathan Meller, un hombre de enormes músculos y gran estatura. Extremadamente violento y con habilidades increíblemente poderosas.

Y el lo había matado.

El miedo recubría a la gente que pasaba cerca de él, temiendo por sus vidas. Jaune había pensado que estaría bien con este aislamiento, mientras conservara a sus amigos...

Pero el destino le escupió a la cara cuando Ozpin, el director de la academia, les llamó a el y a su primera amiga, Ruby Rose, para intercambiar un par de palabras importantes...

Y fue entonces que la muchacha supo de su mayor secreto. El nunca había ingresado a Beacon. El había falsificado sus resultados en el examen de ingreso.

Luego de una muy dura reprimenda por parte de la muchacha, ella comenzó a evitarlo. Era claramente el fin de su amistad...

El resto del su equipo la seguía para no ocasionar problemas dentro del grupo, y dado que el equipo RWBY y ,el suyo propio, de nombre JPNR, eran muy cercanos, decidió por el curso de acción mas "Heróico", y comenzó a encontrar espacios para comer solo, mientras sus amigos congeniaban.

Con los días, ya sea la normalidad de la situación, o simplemente que al no tenerlo cerca, pudieron cultivar su resentimiento hacia el, el resto de su grupo también comenzó a alejarse.

Ahora, los amigos que tenía se alejaban lentamente de él. Y la única persona que se había mantenido cerca era ella. Pyrrha Nikos, campeona (Una cantidad de veces que el muchacho nunca se molestaba en recordar) De un torneo muy importante (Que tampoco se molestaba en acordarse) Que, en el pasado, ya había sabido de su secreto y lo había aceptado, ademas de ofrecerse a entrenarle y ayudarle a volverse mas fuerte.

Claro que ahora debía entrenar dos veces al día. Una con Pyrrha, que le enseñaba a usar la espada, y otra solo, practicando con el enorme hacha.

Su escudo se había perdido en el incidente con Nathan Meller.

Los entrenamientos con Pyrrha iban volviéndose cada vez mas rigurosos, pero sus frutos ya podía notarse. O por lo menos, así lo sentía Jaune.

Su cuerpo se movía mas rápido, sus músculos se desarrollaban con mas tonalidad, y sus reflejos eran mas precisos.

Claro que aun faltaba demasiado para siquiera estar a la altura de su maestra, pero ya era un buen progreso el que llevaba.

Por el lado del hacha, encontró que el usarla no era lo difícil. De echo, manipular un arma de esas extensiones era bastante sencillo, ya que cubría mucho terreno y tenía un área de golpe bastante ancha.

Los problemas eran varios otros...

Era pesada. Debía requerir grandes esfuerzos el mover la "Bloodtrocuted" durante un combate.

Era lenta. Un ataque "Completo" del arma tomaba un tiempo precioso, el cual podía ser usado para esquivarle o incluso atacarlo.

Y, por ultimo, tenía varias capacidades secundarias que debía aprender a manejar.

Por ejemplo, cuando tomaba uno de los cuernos de carnero del contrafilo y lo giraba cual manecilla, el arma se prendía al rojo vivo. El filo al menos.

La uña del hacha tenía dos pequeños propulsores, que con una pequeña patada a un palanca del arma, se encendían durante unos segundos, ganando un impulso bastante potente...

Mas de una vez tragó tierra antes de aprender a apuntar el arma bien para usar este ultimo aditamento.

Y luego estaba una ultima particularidad.

Un lugar diseñado para una llave. Una llave que Nathan, en su ultimo aliento, le había entregado.

Aun no lograba descifrar para que era la llave en cuestión, pero le llamaba la atención de sobremanera.

Ya había probado poniéndola en el arma, pero nada. Ninguna reacción.

Todo un misterio.

En la ultima semana había practicado usando ataques incompletos. Golpear con el mango y la punta del hacha, mas que con el filo, sirviéndose del tamaño y alcance del arma para cubrirse y atacar, pero aún seguía siendo lento.

Siempre podía tratar de formar un estilo propio de combate. El usar su espada con una mano para los ataques veloces y con el hacha para los potentes, pero tomaría mucho tiempo afianzarse a esa táctica.

Y no parecía haber nadie que compartiera su idea sobre el estilo de combate que pudiera ayudarlo de forma mas directa. Tendría que entrenar con Pyrrha, y practicar solo por su lado. Por lo menos hasta manejar el peso del arma.

Pero sus hombros le dolían cada vez mas, y su espalda le provocaba un suplicio al intentar moverse luego de una sesión de entrenamiento.

Era cansador. Pero debía hacerlo...

Se lo debía a Nathan.

La promesa había sido el perseguir su sueño. No el de sus padres, no el de sus amigos, no el de nadie mas... que el de él mismo.

Y su sueño era ser un héroe. Uno a la altura de aquellos que habían colmado su infancia de buenos recuerdos.

Pero ¿Que es ser un héroe?

Alguien que se pone en la línea de fuego para proteger a quienes no pueden protegerse ¿Verdad?

¿Darlo todo, y mas? Quizás si.

Pero para ello necesitaría aun mas practica. Aun mas determinación.

No solo en combate, si no en el oficio del heroísmo, si así se podía llamarle.

Solo lo lograría de una forma. Y esa forma era mucho mas peligrosa, quizá, de las que venía intentando hasta el momento.

Quizá pudiera terminar gravemente lastimado...

Tomó un saco marrón bastante grueso, se lo puso encima de la armadura, y se dirigió a la cafetería. Si iba a hacer esto, necesitaría café.

* * *

><p>Sus conexiones ópticas se reanudaron. Las claves de su sistema se reingresaron y sus funciones sinápticas encendieron.<p>

Para el resto de los humanos, esto quería decir "Estar despierto"... claro que ella no era un humano. No tenía el privilegio.

Recobró la capacidad de reconocer los alrededores rápidamente. Estaba metida en un lugar oscuro. Su visión nocturna estaba, de alguna forma, bloqueada. Al parecer, sus engranajes se habían estropeado.

Debería conformarse con su mirada normal. Aunque claro, sin engañare. Ella no era humana, aunque ahora debiera ver como una.

No debía mentirse. Mentirse creaba esperanza, y la esperanza era para las personas.

- Así que, aquí tenemos a la "Muchachita" del general Ironwood. Esto es simplemente precioso- Sonrió un sujeto en frente de ella.

Por lo que podía ver, esta persona estaba vestida con negros pantalones y un saco fino y blanco. Cuando avanzó hacia su rango de vista, pudo distinguirlo mejor.

Usaba unos guantes negros, un bastón rojo, y tenía un sombrero en su cabeza. Peinado para el costado, consiguiendo tapar uno de sus ojos, mostraba una sardónica sonrisa.

En su base de datos, buscó esa imagen para identificarlo como una posible amenaza. Y lo encontró.

Roman Torchwick, ladrón de profesión y buscado por las autoridades durante años.

Debía atraparlo y llevarlo ante quienes cuidaban de ella, para que le encerraran como a todos los criminales.

Tiró de sus brazos para liberarse. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no respondían.

Sus manos estaba conectadas por puertos externos hacia unos gruesos cables.

Esto no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Que quieres conmigo? - Preguntó, extrañada y seca mente. Normalmente su actitud era mas jovial ante los extraños, pero este era uno de los "Malos". Había que hablarles de mala forma ¿Verdad?

- O querida, tantas cosas … - Susurró Roman, apoyándose en su bastón – Primero, ver si nuestra teoría era cierta. Alguien nos pasó la información de que en ti el pobre general ponía toda su confianza. Quien diría que pondría todo lo que sabe en una maquina – Rió el sujeto, mientras llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca. Luego de encenderlo, continuó – Vamos a analizarte, desarmarte, usar tus partes y luego a reconstruir cientos de muchachitas como tu. ¿Sabes? No estamos quedando cortos de personal, y la verdad que nos vendría bien engrosar nuestra "Mano de obra".

- Desarmarme sería... bueno, no sería agradable – Indicó la autómata, ladeando la cabeza para el costado – Preferirá no ser desarmada si se puede elegir...

- Una lastima, querida. Pero no se puede explorar una maquina sin abrirla con detalle ¿No crees? - Sin decir mas, el sujeto desapareció, dejándola sola en la oscuridad.

Ella esperó lo que debería continuar con ansias y miedo, pero nada pasó por varios minutos. Nada, cuando menos, que la obstaculizara al pensar …

Iba a ser utilizada. Iba a ser usada para hacer el mal. Para hacer algo terrible, estaba segura.

Y todo por que era una maquina. Una chica "Echa".

No para hacer amigos. No para tener una vida como el resto de las personas...

¿Entonces para que? Ella no quería ser una máquina. Ella quería ser una chica de verdad. Una muchacha normal, que pudiera hacer amigos de forma normal, ir a la escuela de forma normal, sentir de forma normal... Oler, degustar, probar, reír, llorar.

¿Por que tenía que ser un autómata? ¿Por que tenía que sentirse encerrada en si misma todo el tiempo?

- Esperen... esperen...- Murmuró, mientras varias personas, vestidas con uniformes negros, chalecos de metal gris y una máscara blanca en sus rostros comenzaron a hacer aparición, conectándole cables en sus caderas y nuca – Ya no quiero... ya no quiero ser una maquina...

Su voz necesitaba... quería quebrarse en llanto. Pero no podía. No tenía como. Era una máquina.

- Yo solo quiero... yo solo quiero a mi amiga de nuevo...

* * *

><p>Ni ella sabía por que, pero Pyrrha decidió salir a dar una caminata nocturna por los patios exteriores de la academia antes de irse a la cama.<p>

Ren Y Nora, sus otros dos compañeros, estaban charlando con algunos miembros de RWBY, y su líder Jaune probablemente estaría en su habitación.

La muchacha tenía un poco de tiempo para ella sola, por lo que había decidido tomar algo de aire fresco. Vestida con su ropa de combate, la cual constaba de un grueso y ajustado escote, unos short y una roja tela colgando de sus caderas, igual de roja que su pelo, salió a caminar.

El aire de la noche era húmedo y fresco, pero no demasiado. Perfecto en su opinión.

Un viento soplaba entre el césped, y el silencio era casi una ley en esas horas. Era bello para pensar, y relajarse.

Su familia le había hablado hacía unas horas, antes de su entrenamiento con Jaune, para averiguar como iba en sus estudios y estadía en la academia. Todo parecía ir en orden en su vida.

Con excepción de su equipo.

Su líder, Jaune Arc, estaba cada vez mas alejado del resto. Y esto le incomodaría menos de lo que ya le incomodaba, de no ser que todos duermen en la misma habitación...

Y que Jaune era su amigo. Quizá lo sentía como algo mas, incluso.

Ella quería que el estuviera bien. Que estuviera orgulloso de si mismo. Que fuera mas fuerte y confiado.

Ese muchacho tonto, torpe y poco perceptivo... ella lo cuidaría con todo su esmero. Era su amigo. Era alguien a quien quería...

Entonces pasó. Su adorable pupilo... había matado a alguien.

La idea le aterró, pero lejos de alejarla, la hizo acercase aun mas al muchacho, temerosa de que en ese chico ya no estuviera el tonto al que ella tenía tanto afecto.

Pese a todo, el muchacho seguía siendo el mismo.

Solo que la determinación de quien tiene una meta prendía fuego sus ojos.

El resto parecía ver aun mas en el muchacho. Aun mas, haciéndoles temerle...

Su equipo funcionaba como tal, de todas maneras. Obedecían cuando se necesitaba unidad. Ayudaban cuando se necesitaba ayudar, y en las clases tenía un funcionamiento óptimo. Pero fuera de eso, cada vez había mas distancia.

Ella solo quería que todos fueran amigos como antes...

En el silencio de la noche, un sonido llamó su atención.

Un sujeto con saco marrón, podría decirse de cuero, caminaba por los patios de Beacon.

Quizá fue su aburrimiento, su necesidad de encontrar un propósito, aunque fuera, cercano a algo productivo...

O el simple echo de que medía lo mismo que Jaune, lo que le hizo seguir a este extraño.

El sujeto tenía el grueso saco cerrado y subido hasta el cuello. Una capucha cubría su cabeza, aunque no era parte del saco, si no que venía de una prenda debajo de dicho saco.

Unos jean y unas zapatillas negras conformaban el conjunto del sujeto, quien entró en la cafetería mirando a ambos lados antes de pasar. Luego, al no encontrar a nadie ni dentro ni fuera, pasó rápidamente, se dirigió a las maquinas expendedoras (Mirándolas con discreto rencor) Puso una moneda en ellas, y poniendo el vaso debajo del pico de la maquina, empezó a hacerse el primer café negro que iba a probar en su vida.

Luego, Pyrrha echó para atrás su capucha.

- !Pyrrha¡ - Exclamó Jaune, perplejo, mientras se apretaba contra la maquina como si fuera una balsa en el medio de un océano tormentoso.

La pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa – Jaune... ¿Se puede saber que haces a estar horas de la noche vestido como si fueras un pandillero de las calles?- Lo sonrisa de Pyrrha denotaba un claro doble sentido.

Un "Quiero sonreír, pero debería estarte atravesando con la mirada".

- Eh... yo... - Suspiró. El rubio ya le debía demasiado para mentirle. Además, era la única moderadamente "Cerca" de el en estos momentos, así que le debía al menos eso – Iba a salir a la ciudad... a "Patrullar"

- ¿Patrullar?

- Si. Mira... hace un buen tiempo que descubrí que es lo que quiero para mi – Indicó el muchacho. Luego volvió a suspirar. Decírselo a viva voz a alguien no era fácil, por que en cuestión, sonaba muy idiota, incluso hasta para el – Yo quiero ser un héroe. Uno del cual se puedan escribir historias, o del cual se puedan contar cuentos a los niños que les ayuden a dormir. Que les llenen la infancia de buenos recuerdos. Eso es lo que quiero para mi.

Pyrrha le miró extrañada. En el fondo, ella sabía que el deseo de todo quien aspiraba a ser un cazador era ese, pero que alguien quisiera ser un héroe de forma particular... Era algo que solo le oiría a un niño.

- No me dice nada – Protestó calmada mente la pelirroja, queriendo saber el significado de "Patrullar".

- Mira Pyrrha. Quiero... Necesito hacer esto. Voy a salir a la ciudad, y durante unas horas estaré caminando, buscando cualquier señal de que alguien necesite mi ayuda. Entonces, acudiré. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Y necesito que me apoyes en esto – La voz de Jaune susurrando sonaba llena de duda y miedo. Incluso se podría decir que su voz temblaba.

Pero la pelirroja vio en esos ojos celestes algo mas que simple miedo. En esos ojos estaba la determinación que ella quería ver. Que ella deseaba para el.

Fue entonces que supo que fue ella quien, de una forma u otra, había ayudado a que el muchacho tuviera esta chispa de fuerza que ahora ardía con fuerza.

Y se sintió bien. Y mal al mismo tiempo.

Bien, por que su líder, pese al suceso crítico que marcaría el resto de su vida habiendo sucedido hacía unas semanas apenas, ahora mostraba el deseo de salir adelante. De perseguir una meta.

Mal, por que ella sabía que si quería que el creciera como persona, debía dejarlo ir. Y ella no quería dejarlo ir, por que sentía que si lo hacía... si en ese momento hacía la vista gorda y no le seguía, perdería su oportunidad...

Sin embargo, ella era una orgullosa guerrera. Encontraría la forma de salir adelante, y conseguiría su victoria mediante la madurez de Jaune Arc.

- Mucha suerte entonces...- Susurró, mientras le alcanzaba el café que el mismo había pedido a la maquina- Cuídate mucho, por favor.

El muchacho la miró con sus ojos celestes abiertos como platos, y luego, súbitamente, la abrazó con fuerza.

La pelirroja sintió esos brazos rodearla, y supo que pasara lo que pasara, el siempre estaría con ella, de una forma u otra. Y ella podría ser feliz, tarde o temprano, con el Jaune en el que ella le viera transformarse de ahora en adelante.

- Gracias. Me cuidaré. No me esperes para dormir – Le susurró, mientras la soltaba, y comenzaba a correr hacia afuera de la cafetería, tomando todo el café de un trago y echándose la capucha arriba.

* * *

><p>Weiss sopesó sus opciones duramente.<p>

Blake iba a comenzar a patrullar sola, no dejándose persuadir por nadie ni nada.

El baile de promoción se acercaba, estando apenas a unas semanas de distancia, y Blake tenía un "Pretendiente" si se le podía llamar así, que era, no en la opinión de Weiss, encantador. Y parecía lo suficientemente persistente y apuesto para su amiga. Harían una buena pareja.

Pero esta investigación sobre los White Fang la estaba consumiendo, hasta el punto de transformarla en un zombie durante su vida en la escuela.

Eso no era bueno para su salud, para el equipo, ni para sus amigas. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero ¿Como hacer que Blake dejara de obsesionarse tanto con una investigación tan infructífera como la que llevaban a cabo?

Una respuesta rápida le vino a la mente. Hacer la investigación "fructífera".

Si trataba de hacerla cambiar de opinión, solo lograría enojarla mas. Y si la obligaba a hacer algo, no podía esperar que le fuera mas beneficioso.

La tortura aceptada no es tortura, y la salud no aceptada es enfermedad.

No recordaba donde había escuchado eso, pero venía a colación perfectamente con la situación a mano.

Le quedaba una sola opción. Hacer una patrulla sola, conseguir alguna pista que indicara que habían tenido un avance en la investigación, y quizá así, Blake se tranquilizara.

Podría pedir a Ruby y Yang que vinieran con ella, pero eso levantaría sospechas, y haría que Blake quisiera ir.

En las investigaciones , muy seguido, terminaban entabladas en combates de vida o muerte, y no podía permitirse llevar a su amiga de negro en ese estado a esos encuentros.

Necesitaba hacerlo sola, no durante mucho tiempo, y ser muy cuidadosa.

Hacía un buen tiempo que ella había comprendido que no podía hacerlo todo por su cuenta, y si iba a salir a "Patrullar" de noche sin compañía, mejor que no se metiera en problemas.

Se sentía mal al ocultárselo al resto de su equipo, pero era mejor así.

Sin mas, buscó su ropa mas discreta, y con un grave suspiro, salió de los vestidores. Era hora de ir a la ciudad...

Pero ¿Como iría? ¿A pie? Eso simplemente era tonto...

Una luz a cierta altura llamó su atención.

* * *

><p>La habitación de Nathan estaba en un quinto piso, pero daba a un techo bastante pronunciado.<p>

Con algo de suerte, si aceleraba lo suficiente, podría usar las baldosas como rampa para pasar encima de los monitores primarios de los androides apostados como guardias en los límites de la academia, y tomando un atajo por el bosque, tomar el desvío hacia la ciudad.

Era un plan estúpido, insensato y poco brillante...

" Pero voy a hacerlo igual ¿No? " Se preguntó, mientras dejaba su frente golpear el manubrio de la motocicleta. Esa idea era, en pocas palabras, lo suficientemente loca para que lo intentase "Soy un idiota. Pero se lo debo... bien Nathan, esta va por ti..."

Antes de que pudiera dar una patada a la palanca de freno, escuchó unos pasos en la habitación.

- Veo que alguien quiere salir de la academia fuera de hora...- Dijo una voz familiar a su espalda. ¿Podía ser Weiss? !Diablos¡ Ya bastante tenía con haber matado a una persona y seguir en Beacon, pero si ahora lo sorprendían con una motocicleta armada dentro de una torre del alumnado, tratando de salir del establecimiento fuera de hora, seguramente la valdría la expulsión.

Pero quizá era lo que se merecía. Quizá era todo por culpa de...

- No se quien eres ni que quieres. Pero, podemos hacerlo a tu manera, en la cual doy una alarma lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todo Beacon. O, lo podemos hacer a mi manera – Weiss interrumpió la cadena de pensamiento con su fría voz de terciopelo – En la cual, tu me llevas hasta la ciudad, y me recoges en unas dos horas luego de que me hayas dejado, justo en donde me hayas dejado. Y aquí nada pasó ¿Que elijes?

El muchacho se paralizó encima del vehículo.

Claro. Tenía sentido.

No podía tomar ningún vehículo hasta la ciudad ahora por que, simplemente, sería demasiado evidente que ella se había ido después de la hora permitida.

Además... ¿Que podía pasar? Al parecer, su capucha y anteojos negros funcionaban después de todo, dándole la ventaja de que ella no sabía quien era él.

Ahora a responderle. Pero ¿Como responder sin evidenciarse?

Decir una frase rebuscada. Eso era algo que Jaune Arc no hacía seguido. Una frase rebuscada...

¿Cual era esta canción que Nathan escuchaba siempre? !Ah¡ Claro...

- "Lock and Loaded" - Respondió, haciendo la voz mas grave que pudo, mientras indicaba con un ademán que se sentara detrás de el.

La muchacha entendió eso como una forma metafórica de decir "Súbete y agarrate".

De acuerdo. Ella ahora estaba yendo a la ciudad, sola, a altas horas de la noche con un perfecto extraño que parecía estar a punto de usar una moto para saltar de una torre de cinco pisos hacia un techo, y escapar así de la academia.

La habitación, gigantesca y carente de muebles, dejó que el viento abriera la ventana al balcón de par en par, moviendo las cortinas negras con una suave briza.

El vehículo se prendió con un estruendoso sonido.

"Mas vale que me lo agradezcas algún día BlaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEE"

* * *

><p>Pararon en la plaza frente a la torre mas alta de la escuela Signal.<p>

Weiss no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con dos cosas: Una, el lugar donde este extraño la dejaba. Pese a todo, el lugar gozaba de seguridad la veinticuatro horas, y, si cualquier cosa pasaba, ella sabría a donde volver en caso de necesitarlo. Al parecer, el extraño sabía un par de modales, ya que la dejó bajar en frente de la escuela y esperó a que ella cruzara la calle antes de continuar camino. Las segunda, era de tocar el suelo.

Si lo conociera mejor, diría que ese extraño no sabía como manejar el vehículo, o era demasiado torpe para hacerlo.

De todas formas, se sentía aliviada de tener dos horas antes de que el sujeto volviera por ella.

Estaba sola, frente a la ciudad, de noche.

A buscar información.

¿En donde comenzar?

Primero debía ver que pistas tenía.

La primera vez que se encontraron con el sujeto, según lo que le informaron, fue en los muelles. Buen lugar para comenzar una búsqueda.

Sin mas, con su estoque, Myrtenaster, listo en su cintura, comenzó su marcha hacia el puerto.

* * *

><p>En una negra habitación, alguien sopesaba sus logros.<p>

El tener a la chica era uno de sus mas brillantes y satisfactorios robos. No por que el robo en cuestión hubiera sido un éxito rotundo (Aunque lo fue. Después de todo, el era un profesional) Si no que en cuestión, este autómata guardaba en su memoria todos, o casi todos, los comandos del equipo brindado por el general Ironwood a la seguridad de Vale en estos últimos años. Desde los que la gente veía... hasta los proyectos militares mas secretos.

Entre ellos, varios de los cuales el ya había robado, y solo podría probar una vez tuviera los códigos de acceso a todas las funciones de esas maravillas del campo bélico.

Claro que el sistema de esta muchachita era todo un dilema, ya que ni sus mejores hackers podían entrar en su procesador central. Pero alguien (No él, claro) Había venido con la idea de que , quizá, si la conectaban con uno de los recientemente robados "Paladines", podría activar su funcionamiento al cien por ciento de forma pre ordenada.

Roman no era muy conocedor del tema, así que se quedó al margen, diciendo que si a todo, mientras pensaba en las maravillas que podría hacer cuando filtrara a las autoridades que tenía a la autómata en su poder. Podría pedir lo que quisiera.

Este aparato era enormemente valioso para no merecer un "Rescate". Y este podría ser inmensamente jugoso.

Quizá tanto como para retirarse, y por fin tener la vida que siempre había deseado. Que siempre la fue negada por las circunstancias...

En eso pensaba, mientras, a varios metros de el, sus ayudantes comenzaban a cargar los datos, mientras los cables conectados a la autómata comenzaban a brillar.

Estos llegaban hasta un paladín, una armadura de combate de cinco metros de alto, llena de armamento y con extremidades humanoides.

Con estruendosos movimientos, comenzó a operar en sus funciones básicas sin tener un piloto dentro.

Quienes manejaban las computadoras miraban maravillados como el enorme traje se movía de un lado a otro, acatando sus ordenes atravez de la chica "Echa", quien mantenía la mirada abajo, perdida en el suelo.

Torchwick miró el escenario desde lejos, sentado en su silla con los pies sobre una mesa negra.

Debía admitir que en el fondo de su ser sentía algo de lástima.

La autómata se veía como alguien casi real. Una niña de unos quince años aproximadamente, con pelo naranja agarrado en un espiral hacia adelante, con un moño rosa en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Vestida con una blusa clásica, y con unos ojos verdes como dos enormes uvas, la imagen era la de una muchacha con el corazón roto. Rendida, colgando de los cables conectados a sus manos, suspendidos estos en el aire por dos potentes soportes metálicos.

"La vida la va a endurecer, supongo" Pensó el ladrón, mientras exhalaba un poco de humo por su boca. Como si fuera una invocación, ese gesto invitó al desastre.

O así pareció.

- Quieren una robot...- Comenzó a susurrar la autómata, con algo muy parecido a un odio frío y sin esperanzas – Les daré una robot que no podrán contener …

Con varias chispas, los cables conectados al paladín comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente. Las computadoras de los operadores dejaron sus monitores quemados con una pequeña explosión eléctrica.

Entonces, con una rapidez abrumadora, el paladín abrió su cabina de piloto, y fue tirado con fuerza hacia adelante...

La autómata consiguió reincorporarse lentamente, mientras miraba a todos con rencor – Mi nombre es Penny... - La cabina se cerró sobre ella, y varios cables salieron de su cuerpo para conectarse con los alrededores, poniendo el traje activo al cien por ciento - !Y si me quieren, tendrá que desarmarme de una manera mas complicada¡

Al decir esto, el robot empezó a desplegar armas alrededor de todo su metálico cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a brillar con un color verde flúor en sus cables.

El mismo color de los ojos de la autómata.

- Siempre hay algo ¿Verdad? - Se quejó Roman, mientras tomaba su bastón, y el resto de sus ayudantes desenfundaban armas. Esto iba a ser difícil...

* * *

><p>La ciudad estaba bastante iluminada para ser de noche. Aunque eso no ayudaba al muchacho a dejar de llenar el cesto de basura con vómito.<p>

Luego de su desagradable episodio, se reincorporó, escupió hasta que el sabor a café y bilis abandonaran su boca, y se puso a pensar.

¿Quizá era que la taza de crimen no estaba tan alta como el pensaba? No había forma de saberlo, pero Jaune caminaba con la capucha encima y un par de anteojos negros, alerta ante cualquier posible pedido de ayuda.

Pero ante la falta de una, las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo.

Un héroe tiene que estar disponible cada vez que lo llamen. Pero ¿Que tal si en este momento no hacía falta uno? ¿Que hace un héroe cuando no es necesitado?

Eso era algo que los cuentos nunca abordaban, y recién ahora el muchacho comenzaba a darse cuenta de eso.

Si no había nadie a quien salvar. Nada a lo que proteger, quizá no hacía falta un héroe después de todo...

Eso fue hasta que vio el primer indicio de los que esperaba ver en la ciudad a estas horas de la noche. Un niño pobre, tirado contra la pared, dormido y con una lata en frente, la cual tenía apenas unas monedas dentro.

Le miró con detenimiento. Sus sospechas eran reales.

Era un faunus. Un chico mitad animal, a quien varios humanos seguramente había repudiado.

Por sus andrajosos ropajes y su sucia piel, concluyó que estaba hambriento, por lo que se dispuso a encontrar un lugar donde obtener algo para comer.

Caminó otro rato, hasta que encontró, en la entrada de un club, un par de guardias de ancha espalda con un sándwich a medio comer endureciéndose en el aire.

Lo irónico del asunto es que le hacían acordar a Cardin Winchestesr, el matón oficial del colegio desde casi siempre, por algunos detalles:

Sonrisas creídas, pechos inflados de aire, brazos enormes no por el ejercicio si no de nacimiento, bromas que se jactaban de su superioridad corporal frente a los demás, y ese aire de autoridad respaldada en la fuerza.

Bien. La forma amable primero.

Al acercarse y explicar la situación de una forma mas o menos creíble a los guardias, Jaune pudo notar que, en efecto, eran ambos como Cardin Winchester.

- ¿Que puede importarme lo que le pase a un mugroso niño Faunus? Es mi sándwich y haré con el lo que yo quiera.

- Pero si lo dejaste a un costado. Ni siquiera debes tener hambre- Repuso el muchacho, escudado tras su disfraz.

- Mejor que se pudra antes que lo coma un faunus. Ahora !Fuera de aquí antes que pierda la paciencia¡

Con la música del club de fondo, Jaune se alejó, doblando en el callejón.

Bien. La forma fugaz después.

El guardia hablaba con su compañero acerca de los faunus, cuando una motocicleta a enormes velocidades pasó a su lado.

Su conductor le arrebató el sándwich y pasó de largo, dejándoles con polvo en la cara.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Weiss caminaba entre los callejones para acortar camino hacia el puerto.<p>

Muchas cosas poblaban su cabeza, ¿Debería estar haciendo esto? ¿Tenía algún sentido ayudar a alguien tan terca como para malgastar su tiempo de esa forma?

Se sorprendió así misma asintiendo a cada una de esas preguntas. Realmente debía de estar volviéndose loca...

Sin embargo, no todo era locura. Blake era su amiga, y como tal, debía de ser cuidada. Esto que hacía, lo hacía por ella. No por si misma...

Eso le dio buenos ojos a su proposito, y ajustándose su campera, apresuró la marcha con el pecho inflado con orgullo.

Su causa era benigna, y estaba totalmente justificada. Además, si algún día iba a ser una cazadora, peligros como este serían el menor de sus preocupaciones...

Su cadena de pensamientos se interrumpió al oír un grito en la lejanía. Mas precisamente, cerca del puerto.

- ¿Penny? - Un instinto guerrero le dijo que era necesitada mas adelante, y trazando un símbolo en el aire, pasó corriendo atravez de el, ganando una velocidad enorme que levantó la basura del suelo violentamente.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar, pero al parecer, de mucho se había perdido, ya que reconoció la figura de Roman Torchwick , el ladrón, abordando un vehículo volador, mientras huían de algo que disparaba entre los vagones del puerto.

Alarmada, corrió hacia el atacante, sin verlo aún "!No puedo dejar que lo mate¡ !Si lo hace no podremos saber sus planes ni los de los White Fang¡".

Doblando por las esquinas de los vagones, se encontró frente a frente con... Un paladín, irradiando color verde flúor por sus cables, quien abría fuego de forma demencial al vehículo.

Sin perder tiempo, creó un glifo gélido en el piso, congelandolo al instante.

El traje de combate resbaló sus pies, y cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p>Los enorme ojos verdes de Penny se fijaron en la pantalla.<p>

Habrían visto a Weiss, una chica vestida de blanco y con el cabello, atado en cola de caballo, de la misma forma como la había percibido anteriormente.

Como una amiga. O, por lo menos, una amiga de una amiga... Alguien conocido y apreciado.

Pero ella estaba cerrada a todo eso. Ella no quería funcionar un segundo mas siendo algo que no quería ser.

Ella quería que la desconectaran para siempre, y si nadie le concedía su deseo, ella se encargaría de obligar a cualquier a hacerlo. Aunque tuviera que apagar todos sus circuitos a excepción de los mas básicos.

Alcanzar la desconección definitiva, y quitar de su camino cualquier obstáculo...

* * *

><p>(Ost : Avengued Sevenfold- Afterlife)<p>

- !Ah¡- Gritó la muchacha, mientras saltaba hacia un costado. El paladín, aun caído, le había disparado desde su hombro.

Ella ya había enfrentado a uno antes junto a todo su equipo, pero no recordaba que el robot tuviera esa capacidad de fuego.

"Ni mucho menos esa movilidad" pensó al ver como el traje de combate se levantaba con movimientos casi elegantes, apuntando todas sus miras láser hacia ella.

Solo le quedaba una opción. Huir.

Con un rápido movimiento, reventó el hielo en el suelo, formando una neblina, mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección por donde había venido.

La ultima vez que había enfrentado a un paladín, había servido para distraer el fuego...

Pero claro, este no estaba piloteado por alguien que conociera en profundidad la armadura. Por ello le sorprendió lo cerca de su cuerpo que estaban los disparos que recibía. Por suerte, ninguno hiriéndola.

Sin embargo, esto ultimo lo atribuyó a pura suerte.

Haciendo unos símbolos en el aire en los cuales saltó, corrió como si fueran escaleras hasta arriba de uno de los vagones, buscando refugio de las numerosas miras láser de su enemigo.

Habría pensado en quien había emitido el grito desde el puerto de no haber sido por su bella vista... de ocho misiles buscando abrirse camino hacia ella entre la blanquecina neblina.

Sin tener tiempo de respirar, levantó otro símbolo en el aire, permitiendo que una pared de hielo se levantar entre ella y los misiles, al saltar hacia el otro lado del vagón.

La explosión de todas maneras la envió a volar varios metros hacia adelante.

Cerró sus ojos para recibir el suelo, pero se extrañó de encontrarse contra algo apenas mas liviano. Abriendo sus delicados ojos, se encontró tendida sobre la espalda del extraño de chaqueta marrón, y estando convenientemente sentada sobre la motocicleta extravagante en la cual había venido a la ciudad.

- !"Lock and loaded"¡- Gritó rápidamente el conductor, mientras sacaba el freno del vehículo y aceleraba con gran alboroto.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que la motocicleta arrancó a altas velocidades, obligándola a sujetarse de la cintura del conductor con fuerza.

Jaune habría sonreído a este detalle si no fuera por la vista de su espejo retrovisor. Había varios misiles siguiéndolos aun.

Si el quería perderlos, tendría que valerse de varios obstaculos...

!Pero los malditos misiles eran teledirigidos¡ !Esquivaban los vagones del puerto como si estuvieran conducidos por algún loco robot suicida¡

- !¿Que rayos estas haciendo?¡- Le gritaba su pasajera, con los ojos cerrados y asustada. Estas velocidades eran demasiado, incluso para Yang. Y , sinceramente, el conductor atribuía a la suerte que no se hubieran chocado contra nada aún.

Sin embargo, el rubio llegó a una conclusión. Los misiles no iban a dejar de perseguirlos sin importar los obstáculos del medio. Pero que tal obstáculos creados súbitamente. Eso debía funcionar...

Pero para que pudiera trabajar en eso, necesitaría espacio abierto.

No bien dejó el puerto atrás, notó que el robot, digno de ser villano de cualquier película de robocop, les seguía por los techos de los edificios, con una rapidez abrumadora, mientras abría fuego contra ellos.

Esto era malo. Zigzaguear para esquivar las balas y mantener la velocidad para que los misiles no las alcanzaran era en si complicado, pero si seguían así, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Necesitaba llevarlos a un lugar mas deshabitado, pero que fuera transitable.

!Las altas autopistas¡ Luego de un incidente hacía unas semanas, habían cerrado esa calle para reparaciones, y con algo de suerte, a esa hora no habría ningún obrero en la zona.

Acelerando aun mas, el muchacho optó por armarse un atajo hacia su destino.

- !"Rules of nature"¡- Gritó, mientras con una mano señalaba rápidamente hacia un poste de luz bastante grueso, arriesgándose al poner su andar recto durante unos segundos.

Weiss, entre el viento que le tiraba la ropa y los cabellos hacia atrás, los sonidos de las balas y los gritos de la gente espantada, combinados con las alarmas de los autos encendidas por el fuego continuo del paladín y el estruendo de los misiles acercándose, apenas si oyó la frase. Pero también, siendo inteligente como era, se dio cuenta del mensaje en breve.

La ley de la naturaleza dice que si se aplica un corte hacia algo alto, ese algo cae hacia el primer costado que hiciera peso sobre el. Y el poste de luz se erguía frente a ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento, aprovechando que la moto ahora estaba andando en línea recta, dibujó un símbolo con su estoque, el cual nunca había soltado, sobre el cual dio un corte directo.

El viento en frente se arremolinó, y tomando un color violeta, avanzó hacia adelante como si fueran extensiones del corte, ganando distancia a la motocicleta y cortando el poste por debajo.

El muchacho vio que era su momento de aportar - !"Lock and loaded"¡ - Informó, a lo que su acompañante se agarró contra su cintura con fuerza, mientras el tiraba del manubrio hacia atrás, levantando la rueda delantera.

Luego, bajó una de sus manos hacia las llaves puestas en la motocicleta, y dio contacto a ciento ochenta grados.

Súbitamente, los caños de escape de la moto vomitaron fuego con potencia, mientras el vehículo ganaba aun mas velocidad, se elevaba en el aire, y ante los gritos de sus dos conductores, chocaba contra el poste de luz.

Utilizándolo como superficie, y tocándolo con su rueda delantera, la motocicleta continuó su aceleración, ascendiendo y saliendo como si fuera una rampa hacia el techo con el cual había colisionado el poste.

- !No creo que tengas licencia de conducir¡ - Replicó Weiss, mientras el extraño sentía un escalofrío en la espalda al ser apretado tan fuertemente por la cintura - !¿A donde vamos?¡

- !"I save up for the figth"¡ - Respondió el extraño, mientras comenzaba a esquivar los disparos de el paladín, quien ahora podía apuntarles mas fácil puesto que los tenía en línea recta.

Quizá no había sido la mejor de las ideas el huir por los techos de un enemigo que te dispara desde... las techos.

¿Pero quien iba a decir que las ideas de Jaune Arc eran acertadas? Nadie en su sano juicio...

Por que las terrazas conectadas por las casas y edificios en duplex se acabaron eventualmente. Con otro grito por parte de los dos pasajeros, la motocicleta salió disparada por el aire al borde de una casa, mientras los misiles los seguían de cerca...

Cuando menos habían llegado a la parte de abajo de las autopistas.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Weiss dibujó un símbolo en el aire, que desencadenó en varios símbolos en seguidilla, formando una rampa hacia arriba.

Increíblemente, la motocicleta tomó contacto con ellas como si fueran una superficie plana Sin darse tiempo a impresionarse, el muchacho aceleró por ellas, aprovechando la rampa...

Y en el aire, activó de nuevo la propulsión del caño de escape, quedándose sin combustible para una tercera.

Pero rindió sus frutos. Alcanzaron mas altura, y cayeron sobre la autopista, aún andando.

- !Creo que deberías hacer cualquier cosa menos conducir una motocicleta¡ - Protestó Weiss, en un grito totalmente disgustado. El muchacho no respondió nada mas que:

- !"The temperature rising"¡- La muchacha admitió que este mensaje, dada la situación, lo tuvo claro.

Los misiles seguían siendo la misma cantidad, así que esto quería decir que tenían algún mecanismo de búsqueda que les permitía esquivar objetivos sólidos.

Pero quizá si lo atacaban con algo que no fuera sólido. Que aumentara la temperatura de la inflamable carga explosiva que transportaban los misiles, sin ponerles nada sólido a lo cual esquivar.

Y teniendo en cuenta que tomaron un curso nuevamente recto, sin zigzaguear, con la autopista vacía, sin ningún auto alrededor, era el lugar perfecto...

Apuntando su estoque hacia atrás, mientras la otra mano la usaba para sostenerse de la parte de atrás de la moto, dibujó otro símbolo en el aire, el cual volvió a cortar con rapidez, haciendo una llamarada de fuego bastante grande y ancha con su filo, cubriendo el espacio detrás del vehículo.

Los misiles pasaron por la cortina de fuego, y luego de un rato, comenzaron a explotar en seguidilla, haciendo temblar la autopista.

La muchacha sonrió con sus delicadas facciones, mientras su cola de caballo chocaba contra su mejilla, durante unos segundos, hasta que entremedio de las explosiones, con un titánico salto, el paladín salió con ambos puños hacia arriba, como un coloso tras sus enemigos.

La velocidad del traje era enorme, incluso para la motocicleta, que ahora volvía a zigzaguear para evitar las balas enemigas y las miras láser.

Luego de un momento, al parecer, el traje se quedó sin municiones, por lo que siguió su persecución

sin disparos.

Fue entonces que, una vez retomaron un rumbo mas recto, Weiss prestó atención a que su "Scroll" estaba sonando.

Por estúpido que pareciera, su instinto le dijo que debí atender la llamada. Y así era.

En su aparato, la imagen de la cara de Penny, alumbrada vagamente por las verdes pantallas internas del robot, le miraba con ojos vacíos, carente de toda emoción... ademas de la desesperación.

- No... voy... a vivir... como algo... que... no... quiero ser...- Murmuraba una y otra vez, como si estuviera poseída.

- !Penny¡ !Penny¡ !¿Puedes oírme?¡ !Soy yo, Weiss¡ !Detente¡ !Somos amigas¡

Las palabra de la muchacha no hacían efecto alguno. O estaba siendo ignorada, o no podían oírla. La chica dentro del robot seguía repitiendo la frase como si fuera un mantra personal.

Los ojos delicados de Wiess se enturbiaron con una silenciosa frustración, mientras el conductor giraba su cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando el mensaje.

En el fondo de su corazón, el presintió otra cosa. Otro detalle que, al parecer, su acompañante fallaba en darse cuenta.

En la voz de la piloto del paladín, parecía haber algo mas que automatismo. Había un deseo. Había..

Un sueño. Un sueño destrozado.

Un sueño negado.

Algo a lo que Jaune Arc era muy familiar.

El sabía de estas cosas. Y de estas personas.

Sin mas preámbulos que ese, comenzó a bajar la velocidad del vehículo para sorpresa de la muchacha.

- !¿Que rayos...?¡- Comenzó a protestar, pero, para su sorpresa, el perseguidor comenzó a bajar su velocidad también. Para cuando ambos pararon, eran treinta metros los que mantenían la distancia entre uno y otro.

(Fin del Ost)

El viento soplaba muy suavemente, con una humedad casi deliciosa, mientras el conductor puso la traba a su vehículo, y comenzó a bajarse lentamente del mismo.

Sintiendo que había algo mas de lo que los ojos podían ver a simple vista en este accionar, la muchacha de vestido blanco le imitó.

El robot dejó caer sus numerosas armas al suelo, mientras desplegaba varias mas en sus hombros y rodillas, aunque sin disparar. Solo poniendo listas las municiones de repuesto.

El extraño le miró en silencio, mientras el aire movía las telas de su capucha con delicadeza, haciendo que en sus anteojos negros se reflejaran algunos papeles flotando por el lugar.

-!Penny¡ !Por favor¡ !Se que estas ahí¡ !Respondeme¡- Le imploraba la muchacha, pero sin resultados. El traje permanecía inmutable y listo para atacar

- Penny ¿Verdad? Quiero que me digas exactamente que es lo que quieres y haré lo que pueda para lograrlo.

La muchacha, mientras acomodaba con un fino ademán su cola de caballo así no le molestaba mas, le miró extrañada. Esa voz le sonaba familiar...

Sus sospechas fueron interrumpidas cuando vio como la cabina del paladín se abría de par en par, mostrando a la muchacha de ojos verdes, Penny, conectada al traje mediante unos cables que salían de su cuerpo.

¿Acaso Penny era un robot? ¿Pero como...?

- Quiero … quiero que me... desconectes. Para siempre- Pidió la autómata, sin sentimiento en su voz.

El extraño la miró sin siquiera pestañear, y su rostro de piedra recriminó fríamente – Eso es mentira.

Otro silencio expectante siguió a eso, mientras el viento seguía transmitiendo su fresca humedad.

La autómata sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando señales de dolor y rabia, mientras abriendo sus ojos como platos, puso emoción a su tono por primera vez en toda la noche - !Soy una maquina¡ !No puedo desear nada imposible¡ !Yo no nací, fui echa¡ !No puedo soñar¡... No tengo derecho a soñar...

El extraño sonrió por unos momentos, rompiendo su mascara de piedra – Entonces, todo lo que quieres es soñar ¿No?

Otro silencio expectante. Otro silencio tortuoso.

La cabina del paladín se cerró, mientras el robot comenzaba a incorporarse para el ataque.

El extraño volvió a poner su cara de piedra, y lentamente, llevó su mano hacia el cierre de la chaqueta abriéndola sin muchos alardes.

El viento elevó sus telas hacia atrás, mientras mostraba unas placas flacas en el pecho, y una cintura con dos cintos. Uno para los jeans. Otro...

Para Crocea Mors.

(Ost : Avenged Sevenfold - Welcome to the Family )

- Weiss, voy a necesitar que me cubras, y cuando no esté, que lo distraigas – Murmuró, mientras sacaba los anteojos de sus ojos, guardándolos en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego se tiró la capucha hacia atrás, mientras con su otra mano desenvainaba su espada - ¿Podrás hacerlo "Snow Angel" ?

La sorpresa le hizo olvidar la lógica, el enojo y las curiosidad.

Las lógica de que ese muchacho, el torpe y bufón de la academia, fuera el extraño todo el tiempo.

El enojo de ser llamada por ese apodo que tanto le enfurecía tener en la academia.

Y la curiosidad, de que hacía Jaune Arc saliendo a la ciudad a esa hora.

Todas sentencias particularmente válidas, pero abrumadas por la sorpresa. Y, simplemente llevada por el momento, asintió con el shock, aun en su rostro.

El rubio le miró, y mientras el viento le movía los cabellos, sonrió, asintió, y con la mano libre que le quedaba, tomó un manubrio de la motocicleta, pateo la palanca de freno, y se subió rápidamente a ella, acelerando potentemente.

Con un estruendoso sonido de las ruedas contra el suelo, el vehículo comenzó a andar, dejando polvo detrás de el, mientras el robot comenzaba a abrir fuego sobre el objetivo.

Reaccionando lo mas rápido que pudo, la muchacha dibujó símbolos en el aire, activandolos, y estos apareciendo, alrededor de la motocicleta, cubriéndole de las balas casi totalmente.

Palabra clave. Casi...

Aún no entendía por que Jaune aceleraba hacia el robot, y no en dirección contraria. Aun mas se alarmó cuando el paladín comenzó a correr hacia el muchacho, sin dejar de dispararle.

Cuando estuvieron a solo unos metros, Weiss cambió el símbolo en el aire, provocando que el suelo debajo del paladín se congelara de nuevo, haciéndolo tropezar.

Pese al contratiempo, el traje logró meter un derechazo mientras perdía el equilibrio, alcanzando la motocicleta.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó a tocar su objetivo.

Sacando la llave del contacto, el muchacho saltó de la motocicleta, la cual se desarmó en el aire... dejando las ruedas y sus soportes salir hacia adelante, junto con otros varios pedazos de vehículo... dejando solo la parte de arriba sana.

Los caños de escape formaban la parte trasera, el colchón del asiento formaba el largo y pesado mango, las líneas de metal el motor de la motocicleta, la cabeza de carnero el frente, y los manubrios sus cuernos. El hacha la conexión entre las ruedas delanteras y el resto de la motocicleta.

La "Bloodtrocuted" fue desenvainada en el aire, mientras sosteniendo ambas armas, el muchacho salía disparado por encima del robot.

En el aire, envió un hachazo hacia la carcasa trasera del torso del traje mecánico, deteniendo su andar en el aire.

Con un leve empujón, se posicionó detrás del mismo.

El paladín trató de enviar sus brazos hacia atrás, para deshacerse de la amenaza, pero varios virotes de fuego impactaron contra sus hombros.

Dejando salir un grito de combate, Weiss saltó hacia su enemigo, realizando finos, pero peligrosos cortes para mantener su atención centrada en ella.

Sabiendo que la muchacha no duraría mucho tiempo contra el robot en mano a mano, Jaune gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras clavaba a Crocea Mors atravez del metal del robot, para luego usar su filo como palanca y abrirse paso.

Al hacerlo, tuvo que ignorar que sus manos se cortaran al tener que apoyarlas contra la hoja del arma al no tener punto de apoyo en el mango.

No importaba. Necesitaba guardar el aura para algo mas. Algo que sentía que podía hacer...

Los papeles volaban en el viento, mientras con un grito de superación, el muchacho lograba sacar el metal de en medio, dejando ver a Penny, la autómata, mirándole con algo que podía percibirse como...

"Resignación". "Renuncia". La perdida de un sueño.

- Desconectame... por favor...- Susurró suplicante.

La mano de Jaune comenzó a brillar con fuerza, y un color blanquecino.

El sonido fue sordo. Como el de un caño al romperse.

El paladín, antes de dar un puñetazo a la muchacha de blanco con su enorme y poderosa extremidad, sufrió un retorcimiento sobre su espalda.

Elevó su pecho hacia el aire, como si su corazón fuera arrancado, y luego quedó tirado en el suelo, inerte... inmóvil...

El silencio mortuorio que siguió a eso tuvo a Weiss paralizada durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque apenas fueron segundos.

Con muy poca delicadeza, la compuerta del piloto fue abierta a patadas. Literalmente.

Luego se escuchó como alguien hacía esfuerzos para levantar algo, para dejar ver a los pocos segundos como Jaune cargaba a Penny sobre su hombro, sangre cayendo de su frente y mejillas, luchando para salir del traje.

Una vez afuera, depositó lentamente a la autómata sobre el metal del ahora desactivado robot.

Preocupada, Weiss fue hasta donde estaban - ¿Jaune?

- Estoy... bien...- Susurró el muchacho, antes de dejar notar como sangraba su mano derecha – Solo necesito... dormir un poco...

El viento húmedo de la noche continuó moviendo los cabellos de ambos, mientras una Penny dormida yacía en el piso.

(Fin del Ost)

Dos días después, justo a la hora en que todos debían estar almorzando, Ozpin miraba por el vidrio de su oficina, tomando su café.

Estaba pensativo. Muy pensativo...

Ironwood le había llamado recientemente... Y las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras.

Según informes, los "White Fang" se habían echo con tecnología militar avanzada, y eso ponía en grave peligro a la ciudad, por lo cual un despliegue mayor de fuerza sería necesario para garantizar la seguridad, provocando pánico entre los alumnos si los rumores llegaba a correr con rapidez.

Y lo harían. Después de todo, era una academia llena de adolescentes.

Por ello era que, con mucha, mucha reticencia, el general Ironwood accedió a aceptar algo de Ozpin a cambio de no hacer un despliegue total de tropas en su territorio, y así disminuir el terror de un hipotético ataque a sus alumnos. Y ese era aceptar a un alumno de su academia en Atlas, movido a Beacon.

Lo que le preocupaba era, justamente, la reticencia del general al dejar ir al alumno.

¿Que clase de ser despiadado enviaría a su escuela? Ciertamente no quería repetir el asunto de Nathan Meller de nuevo...

De echo, si fuera por el, habría también expulsado al señor Arc, de no ser por que observó los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia con detenimiento y concluyó que, dentro de todo, fue en defensa propia.

Además, sorpresivamente, Glynda, su asistente, había insistido en la permanencia del muchacho en la academia. Algo remarcable, considerando su frialdad con respecto a los alumnos.

Aún así, la familia Meller, pese a no hacer muchos escándalos con respecto a la muerte de su hijo, si lo hacían con respecto a la academia en particular, induciendo la idea de que eran incapaces de prepara personas para ser cazadores al no transformar a Nathan en uno antes de su muerte.

Muchos dilemas que atender, y tan poco tiempo.

Respirando hondo, se decidió por hacer lo mas sencillo en ese momento. Aceptar el ingreso del nuevo alumno a Beacon...

* * *

><p>Ruby debía admitir que algo raro estaba pasando con Weiss esta mañana.<p>

Esta bien, no es que fuera la persona mas fácil de hablar en el mundo, pero ella simplemente no había tocado su comida. Solo mantenía la vista perdida en la ventana, como reflexionando.

- Weiss... Weeeeeeeeeeeeeiss. Remnant llamando a Weiss !Weiss¡- Gritó su líder, haciendo saltar de la sorpresa a su amiga.

- ¿Que? ¿que? - Repitió la muchacha, sobresaltada.

- Has estado rara esta mañana – Indicó Yang, mientras recibía un pequeño tomate arrojado a su boca por Nora desde la otra mesa.

- Ah... Es que simplemente estaba pensando- Respondió, antes de ser interrumpida se sobresalto por alguien atacando su espacio personal.

- Así que así es como se reacciona antes una sorpresa ¿Eh? !Wow¡ Debes enseñarme a hacer eso – Dijo una muchacha de cabello naranja espiralado hacia delante.

- ¿Penny?

- !Ruby¡ - Exclamó la chica nueva, mientras aparecía detrás de la líder del equipo como por arte de magia, y la abrazaba fuerte, levantándola de su asiento- !Ruby Ruby Ruby¡ !Ahora soy una chica de verdad¡- La pobre muchacha de rojo y negro tenía dificultades al respirar ante tal muestra de "Cariño". Luego de un rato, fue soltada.

- *Cof* *Cof* … Ugh...-Tosió antes de que una realización viniera a su mente- Espera... ¿Estas respirando?- La recién llegada estaba haciendo mucho sonido con su nariz.

- !Si¡ !Los olores son geniales¡ !Puedo oler todo ahora¡ !Comida, ropa, sudor, excremento¡ !Es genial¡

- ¿Ex...cremento?- Preguntó Yang, de repente, totalmente incómoda, mientras dejaba que una naranja pasara volando por encima de ella.

- Espera, espera... ¿Respirar? ¿Reaccionar ante una sorpresa? ¿Que eres tu? ¿Un robot? - Preguntó Blake, extrañada, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Eso era cuando papa uno punto cero me construyó – Explicó Penny con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Ruby la miró shockeada. Pensaba que ese era un secreto, y ahora lo decía tan abiertamente. El resto de la frase ciertamente le shockeó mas- Pero luego vino papa dos punto cero y me hizo una niña de verdad.

- Suena a pinocho -Murmuró apreciativamente Blake, mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa. Sus ojeras pronunciadas. Aun no conseguía dormir bien.

- ¿Papa... dos punto cero?- Preguntó Ruby, sin entender nada.

- !Si¡ !Papá dos punto cero, quien...¡ !Papaaaa¡- Exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante a una velocidad inhumana.

Jaune Arc salió del baño relajado, entrando a la cafetería.

Un día tranquilo para despejar su mente y liberar su alma... que bien que sonaba eso.

Sin duda, mejor que el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose ante el abrazo mas poderoso del universo...

Bueno, quizá Nora abrazara mas fuerte, pero ese no era el punto.

- !Papi,papi,papi,papi,papi,papi,papi,papi¡- Gritaba la voz de la autómata, mientras lo zangoloteaba de un lado a otro, cariñosamente...

Luego lo bajó al suelo. Lo que siguió a eso fue el rubio corriendo hacia un basurero...

A su cita con la reafirmación de su apodo.

- Ese es el chico vómito, damas y caballeros – Se mofó Yang con media sonrisa.

- Penny... ¿Por que le decías papá a Jaune?- Preguntó Ruby, extrañada, mientras se levantaba de la mesa para alcanzarla.

- Papi hizo algo muuuuuuuuy bueno. !Me hizo nacer de nuevo¡ - Exclamó, mientras tiraba sus brazos al aire en una pose muy rebuscada de presentación - !Mira¡ !No es genial¡- Mientras hablaba, llevaba sus manos al pecho, corría la blusa para el costado, sin importarle que se vieran pequeños ángulos de su corpiño blanco. En su pecho izquierdo, abrió una pequeña compuerta, mostrando en ella lo que parecía ser un pequeño corazón transparente, de color blanco, latiendo con fuerza- Esta echo de aura. Y eso hizo que en tooooooooooodo mi cuerpo comenzara a correr esa misma aura, creando órganos, músculos, huesos, vertebras, glóbulos !Y hasta gérmenes¡ !Ahora puedo hacer lo que hacen las chicas que nacieron sin dejar de ser una chica "Echa"¡

- Pero... ¿Como?

- Imitación – Respondió Ren, el miembro oriental del equipo de Jaune, mientras aparecía en escena con una mano en su barbilla – Un semblante de aura que permite a alguien reproducir algo instintivamente, creando una ilusión de eso. Eh escuchado que Sun tiene ese semblante también, aunque debo admitir que el que pudiera recrear todo el sistema de un cuerpo dentro del tuyo es algo asombroso – Admiró el muchacho, impresionado – Mucho cuidado de todas maneras. Si tu sistema interno entra en contacto con algo de manera muy fuerte, se desvanecerá.

- No te preocupes. Penny es resistente como el metal – Se mofó la autómata, orgullosa, mientras cerraba la compuerta – Además se que papi haría un corazón nuevo si eso pasara.

Todos se volvieron hacia el muchacho que, sin poder parar, seguía echando la cena del día anterior en el cesto de basura.

Lo habían sacudido como nunca en su vida.

Los viajes en avión eran algo deseable comparado con eso.

- Papi ¿Eso es vómito? !Quiero oler¡ !Nunca e olido el...¡

- !No¡ No Penny, algunas cosas deben permanecer en el anonimato – Interrumpió Weiss, mientras la tomaba del brazo con fuerza... y tapaba el pecho semi descubierto de la chica, evitando algunas mirada con doble sentido de los presentes en la cafetería.

La autómata le miró con curiosidad. Luego le sonrió.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Así cerramos por hoy!<strong>_

_**Bueno, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. El fic "It must be this way" tiene demasiado potencial para dejarlo en un solo one shot. De echo, este Jaune al cual llegamos tras esa traumática experiencia en el oneshot me parece muy interesante de desarrollar, además que tengo ideas para todo el resto del elenco de RWBY para desarrollar una historia completa :D**_

_**Como siempre, les agradecería que me digan que les pareció y si les ha gustado. Se que ha sido un poco largo, pero si les gusta, acostumbrense, que, por lo menos este fic, promete capítulos con mucho contenido.**_

_**De echo, ya tengo el segundo capítulo escrito, y ya voy por el tercero, aunque ahora voy a parar. Mañana lo dedicaré a actualizar mis otros fics, que también necesitan amor :P .**_

_**Sin mucho mas que agregar, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el buen tiempo de leer todo esto, y les deseo mucha suerte :D.**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_

_**PD: Díganme que les ha parecido los OST. Siempre puede estar sujeto a cambios.**_


	2. Arreglando planes

**Capítulo 2: Arreglando planes.**

Se despertó suavemente... y después muy alarmado, dándose cuenta que se había dormido.

Miró su "Scroll" con miedo. En efecto, se había salteado las clases.

Luego de un no muy grato episodio con el baño, fue la hora del almuerzo y, como ya era casi costumbre, había ido a algún lugar para comer solo.

De todas maneras, vio esto como la oportunidad de buscar un lugar con bella vista del paisaje, y admirar el panorama mientras almorzaba.

Pero el estar apoyado contra el árbol, viendo los sin fin de maravillas que mostraba los alrededores de la academia...

Fue simplemente demasiado relajante para Jaune, y terminó durmiendo como hacía mucho no dormía.

Cuatro horas de sueño, buen número. Dos clases perdidas...

Pésimo número.

Trató de levantarse con rapidez. Debía pensar en una excusa para sus faltas... quizá una épica pelea contra mutantes, ursas o extraterrestres...

!Ursas mutados extraterrestres¡ Si, seguramente lo creerían. Eso era...

Trató de levantarse, pero sintió un peso encima.

Sus ojos celestes miraron hacia el costado, mientras el viento soplaba suavemente.

Una muchacha de cabello naranja en espiral hacia adelante, respiraba tranquila,, acostada sobre el de una forma gentil, su cabeza contra su estomago.

El calor compartido atravez de la ropa era un dulce abrigo al fresco aire que arremolinaba con suavidad su alrededor, dejando un poco de polvo en el moño rosa que tenía atado a la nuca.

El muchacho paró su accionar de inmediato... y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

Quizá saltarse un par de clases no sería tan malo después de todo.

Además, no era lo suficientemente cruel para despertar a esa muchacha. Parecía cómoda, y tan calmada...

Casi ni recordaba lo que había presenciado de ella hacía unos días atrás...

* * *

><p><em>El traje robotico, de unos cinco metros de alto, azotaba el suelo en un intento desesperado de alcanzar a la muchacha de blanco, armada esta con un estoque.<em>

_Claro que ella, con su vestido claro moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, no estaba haciendo mas que ganar tiempo. A pedido de Jaune, por supuesto._

_Quien, por cierto, estaba sostenido de la parte de atrás del robot, abriendo la compuerta del piloto con su espada usada como palanca, agarrándola de la hoja por no tener punto de apoyo en el mango._

_El sonido de su carne contrayéndose contra el filo llegó a sus oídos, junto con el dolor a sus manos. Pero trató de ignorarlo._

_Podría haberlo curado con aura, mas debía guardarla para lo que haría a continuación._

_Había leído algo acerca de eso en los libros, pero nada se asemejaba a la practica ¿No?_

_A todo o nada. _

_!Toda una apuesta que solo un héroe aceptaría¡_

_Abriendo la puerta con esfuerzo, encontró en su interior a una muchacha inexpresiva, de enormes ojos verdes y pelo naranja en espiral hacia adelante, vestida con una blusa clásica..._

_Y de sus brazos, miles de cables salían a conectarse con los alrededores del traje._

_- Desconectame... por favor...- Susurró suplicante_

"_Resignación". "Renuncia". La perdida de un sueño. Todos sentimientos encontrados tras sus vidriosos ojos verdes, como dos enormes uvas._

_Todos sentimientos que el podía entender. Por los que el había pasado y pasaba. _

_!Y que ningún héroe podía permitir que eso continuara¡_

_Levantó su mano hacia atrás, concentrando toda su aura en sus dedos y palma. Era algo difícil de hacer, pero con algo de suerte lo lograría..._

_Una de las técnicas de "Despertar" del semblante usadas en algunas partes de Vacuo para acelerar el proceso, era mover toda el aura a un lugar del cuerpo de forma inmediata. Claro, que esto llevaba miles de preparativos previos, para que no terminar explotando los músculos y piel del miembro que concentraría todo el aura._

_El aura era la manifestación del alma de un individuo en el mundo material, después de todo. Solo pudiendo ser usada por algunos, con su constante implementación, se descubría el semblante. El siguiente paso en la escala de poder, siendo este la capacidad de controlar un fenómeno en la materia, siendo único para cada individuo..._

_La creencia iba a que, si todo el aura se concentraba en un lugar, el semblante de la persona sería descubierto al usar todo el potencial de su alma en un instante._

_Si esta chica maquina podía emitir aura, como el había percibido, quizá tuviera un semblante. ¿Que haría después de eso? Ni el sabía. Sus dedos temblaban con el color blanco, inchandose con rapidez._

"_This is gunna hurt" pensó, mientras enviaba la mano hacia el pecho de la muchacha._

_Con un potente choque eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo, la muchacha se debatió en movimientos agónicos que hicieron mover al robot que pilotaba, imitándola._

_Pese al dolor, y el olor a sangre que impregnaba sus fosas nasales, el muchacho movió su mano dentro de la muchacha, buscando el punto en donde ella generaba mas aura para enviar la suya en una explosión de poder..._

_Ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿No?_

_El traje robotico terminó cayendo espalda para atrás, quedando Jaune y la autómata encerrados en la cabina de piloto._

_En ese momento, sintió que todo su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas, mientras algo... Quizá una parte de su ser, salía disparada por sus dedos, dentro de al chica robotica._

_Lo primero que pensó el muchacho era en las palabras de la enemiga hacía unos momentos..._

_Ella quería soñar. Ese era su deseo mas profundo._

_Y, según lo que Jaune sabía, solo los humanos podían soñar. Todo gracias a su cerebro, y a su corazón, que mantenía con vida al cerebro. Y los órganos, que mantenían con vida al cuerpo que mantenía con vida al corazón que mantenía con vida al cerebro. Y viceversa, en cada combinación posible._

_Ese circulo vicioso de la vida invadía sus pensamientos, mientras una luminiscencia blanquecina alumbraba débilmente en el pecho de la autómata, atravesado por la mano del muchacho, la cual se mantenía quieta en el lugar._

_Pasaron unos eternos segundos, en los cuales el tiempo pareció paralizarse, hasta que por fin, pudo sentir como la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo._

_Sin mas, comenzó a deshacerse de los cables conectados a la muchacha robotica, mientras, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, comenzaba a patear con fuerza la salida frontal de la cabina del piloto._

_Cuando salió, se deshizo de unos últimos cables, y depositó a la muchacha inconsciente en el metal del , ahora, inanimado traje robotico._

_Sin mostrar señales de haberse lastimado, su compañera de viaje, Weiss Schnee, subió a la superficie donde ambos se encontraban._

_- ¿Jaune?_

_- Estoy... bien...- Susurró el muchacho, antes de observar su mano derecha. Sangraba, y mucho – Solo necesito... dormir un poco. Y hacer algo... antes._

_El niño faunus se despertó exaltado._

_Tenía frío y hambre, y algo había golpeado su cabeza, despertándolo._

_Miró alrededor, esperando encontrar a malévolos humanos listos para darle una paliza solo por haber nacido con rasgos animales, como todos los faunus._

_Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar medio sándwich en frente de el._

_Dejó a Penny cerca de los edificios, para que vinieran a recogerla las autoridades... seguramente la atenderían mejor que ellos, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea._

_El problema iba a ser volver a la academia sin pasar por áreas vigiladas..._

_Repitieron una táctica particular, en la cual la muchacha de blanco dibujaba unos símbolos en el aire, cortando un enorme objeto que podía ser usado como rampa delante de ellos, y el conductor aceleraría a todo dar, elevándose hacia los techos de la academia, pasando por encima de la zona vigilada._

_Claro que hacerlo y decirlo son dos cosas distintas..._

_Ambos estaban extra mareados al llegar al lugar de destino. La habitación abandonada que le habían brindado a Jaune para guardar su hacha._

_Poco sabían, claro, que la estaba usando para armar una motocicleta. Y a la habitación para ocultarla. Pero eso era historia para otro día._

_- Déjame verte el brazo – Ordenó la muchacha, aun mareada, mientras bajaba del vehículo._

_El dolor y el cansancio permitieron al muchacho no replicar con un "Estoy bien" en gesto de macho. Simplemente obedeció._

_Entonces, Weiss trazó un símbolo particular en el brazo sangrante, regenerando las heridas casi instantáneamente. Luego, cansada por la demostración de su semblante, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación sin decir nada. Al parecer, estaba muy exhausta para preguntar o hablar siquiera._

_Jaune también, pero tenía hambre. Y nauseas. _

_Primero vomitó agua, por que literalmente, no tenía nada de comida en su sistema. Luego limpió, y se dirigió a la cafetería a robar algún bocadillo._

_Lo irónico fue que, por alguna razón, el día que siguió a ese fue atacado por una diarrea crónica terrible. Ni siquiera puedo entrenar._

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón, el muchacho pensaba que esto ultimo era culpa de Weiss, pero simplemente decidió olvidar el asunto.<p>

Le había llevado un par de horas destapar el inodoro después de la atrocidad que cometió el día anterior...

Decidió quitar esos recuerdos penosos, y dormitar un poco mas. El sol era agradable, el viento fresco, y la calidez del cuerpo de la autómata contra el suyo, eran demasiado agradables para no sentirlos durante un rato mas.

Dejando que las placas de su armadura ganaran temperatura frente a los rayos de sol, el muchacho cerró sus ojos suavemente, mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el árbol.

Mientras tanto, en las par de horas libres de la tarde, una muchacha buscaba enérgicamente a su compañero oriental.

Vestía un chaleco que llegaba hasta su cintura, con dos capas de ropa debajo, ambas suaves y siendo de color rojo y celeste. Cubriendo su pecho, una blanca superficie (Probablemente perteneciendo a alguna musculosa o remera particular ) que se abría con la forma de un corazón entre su cuello y su pecho.

Nora Valkyrie, la enérgica (Y algo maniática) Muchacha del equipo JPNR, daba juguetones saltos por los pasillos buscando a Ren, su amigo de la infancia.

Su relación con el siempre había sido muy enérgica... por su lado al menos. Y no podía imaginarse un día sin el dando vueltas por ahí, acompañándola...

Así fue como entró a la biblioteca, tarareando su canción favorita "Soy la reina del castillo", hasta que cayó de cara al suelo con un estruendo.

Todos los presentes llevaron su dedo a la boca y soplaron al unisono.

Reincorporándose con rapidez, la muchacha revolvió su cabello marrón claro con curiosidad. Con algo se había tropezado.

Giró su cuerpo con suavidad sobre sus talones, buscando al objeto de su tropiezo. Se sorprendió al encontrar un pie en su camino.

- !Voy a romperle las piernas¡ - Exclamó a los gritos. Cuando la llamada del silencio fue dada por los presentes de la biblioteca, la muchacha se encogió sobre si misma y murmuró en voz baja – Voy a romperle las piernas...

Observando el panorama completo, notó que quizá había hablado demasiado pronto.

Una muchacha vestida con un negro saco sin mangas, prendido solo por en cintura y ombligo, dejando ver una camiseta blanca y ajustada tapando en totalidad sus pechos y bajando hasta sus piernas por debajo del saco, estaba durmiendo en la mesa, tirados sus brazos sobre un libro

Eso sin mencionar el adorable moño negro en su cabeza.

- !Blake¡- Exclamó Nora por lo bajo, notando lo profundamente dormida que estaba. La muchacha respiraba trabajosamente, navegando en el sueño. Estaba demasiado cansada, y sus ojeras, pese a tener las pupilas ocultas tras la piel, denotaban que no había dormido bien en un largo tiempo.

Perdiendo sus ganas de quebrar miembros y esparcirlos por el universo conocido, Nora se acercó delicadamente a su amiga, luego se agachó hasta tener su rostro a su altura,

Con mucha dulzura, corrió el pelo negro de la oreja, arreglándolo con gentiles movimientos de su mano, haciendo las de peine.

-!HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA BLAAAAAAAAKE¡

* * *

><p>La pobre muchacha de negro no entendía nada aun. Ni por que había sido echada a patadas de la biblioteca, ni por que Nora era arrojada del mismo lugar como si fuera un proyectil. Pero algo era seguro, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.<p>

Sus enemigos estaban preparando algo grande, y no esperarían a que ella se graduara para actuar, por lo que debía estarse lista para lo peor e investigar, entrenar... preparase.

La realización le llego... !Se había dormido en la biblioteca¡

- Hola Blakey. Estabas dormidita en los libros – Apreció Nora, mientra se levantaba llena de energía- Alguien no ha dormido bien utlimamenteeee

- Ahora no, Nora. Tengo... Aaaahm... mucho trabajo por delante...- Murmuró la muchacha de negro con un bostezo, casi sin fuerzas, hasta que, en su intento de levantarse, cayó de nuevo al piso, siendo amortiguada antes de llegar al concreto por dos brazos fuertes.

Nora se cargó a la chica en hombros - !El maldito suelo quería golpear tu cara, pero la reina del castillo llegó a salvar el día¡ - Exclamó, enérgica como siempre- !No te preocupes Blakey, yo, Nora, emprenderé la aventura de volver a tu habitación y dejarte en tu cama¡ !En marcha¡

Y dando sobre actuados pasos hacia adelante, la chica comenzó su travesía hacia la pieza del equipo RWBY con su carga a cuestas.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación buscada, golpeó con fuerza un par de veces.

La muchacha que la recibió tenía rubia y abundante cabellera, ojos violetas y vestía con un saco pequeño, muy ajustado alrededor de su torso, cubriendo una musculosa amarilla con el símbolo de un corazón en llamas en el pecho izquierdo. Ella era Yang, la hermana mayor de la líder del equipo RWBY.

- !Hey Nora¡ Em... ¿Por que Blake esta colgando de tu hombro?- Preguntó con un tono divertido y curioso a la vez.

- Encontré a esta pobre damisela dormida sobre la mesa. Al parecer ya no puede ni siquiera pararse

- Indicó Nora, mientras entraba a la habitación, aunque no tuviera invitación previa. Yang no se opuso, después de todo, la habitación del equipo de la muchacha enérgica estaba en frente de la suya, al otro lado del pasillo - ¿La señorita ha estado estudiando a la noche?

- Eh... !si, claro¡ !Es eso¡ !Nada de salidas nocturnas ni nada remotamente parecido¡ !Claaaro que no¡ !Jaja¡ - Rió la rubia, rascándose la cabeza incómoda.

Algo que Nora, al ser de poco perceptiva, pareció fallar en ver – Bueno entonces, habiendo cumplido con mi misión, me retiro señorita "Long". Hasta la vista – Sin mas, dando brincos, salió de la habitación, tarareando su canción favorita.

Yang quedó sola en la habitación, pensativa, mientras veía a su amiga desplomada sobre el colchón de la cama.

Respiraba muy trabajosamente, y se veía muy cansada, aunque estuviera durmiendo ya...

- Esto no puede seguir así … Si Blake no nos escucha, debemos recurrir a otra cosa. !Es nuestra amiga, demonios¡ - La rubia se puso a pensar detenidamente en la situación en frente de ella. Mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, la puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir. Una muchacha de mas baja estatura, con un vestido negro con remaches rojos, y una caperuza del mismo color, con la capucha echada hacia atrás, pasó adentro esta vez. De su cuello colgaba una brillante cruz plateada - !Hola Yang¡...- La señal de su hermana mayor para que se callara fue todo lo que le hizo falta. Ella era Ruby Rose, la líder del equipo RWBY - ¿Convenciste a Blake de que durmiera? - Preguntó en susurros.

- La verdad que no, hermanita – Respondió la rubia en el mismo nivel de voz- De echo, Nora la trajo cargando en hombros hasta aquí. Me preocupa mucho...

- A mi también – Respondió la muchacha de rojo, tomando asiento en una de las camas – No ha conseguido descansar lo suficiente desde que estuvimos en la autopista...

- E oído que otro accidente sucedió allí – Indicó la rubia, aun sosteniéndose el mentón- Al parecer, otro combate contra un paladín. Muy similar al que nos habíamos encontrado antes...

Ruby no necesitaba recordar eso. Hacía unas noches habían salido a "Patrullar" a la noche, buscando pistas acerca de los planes de un infame sujeto con el cual ya se habían encontrado en el pasado, y no de una forma amigable.

Un ladrón llamado Roman Torchwick.

Al parecer estaba planeando algo grande, y ellas se proclamaron con el deber de arruinar sus planes, así tuvieran que hacerlo con su tiempo libre. Algo que no parecía importarles demasiado.

- Yang. Si no podemos convencerla, mejor que le mostremos resultados...

- Estaba pensado exactamente lo mismo – Indicó la rubia, sopesando la idea- No creo que despierte hasta mañana si nadie la molesta, así que si buscamos a Weiss, podríamos salir a la ciudad a hacer una patrulla ahora mismo.

- Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Has visto a Weiss? No la veo desde el almuerzo – Preguntó Ruby, recordando su preocupación.

* * *

><p>!Por fin¡ Después de todo un día buscándolo, lo encontraba.<p>

Desde el día anterior que había tratado de hallarlo sin éxito. Era como si estuviera siempre en el lado contrario a donde ella buscaba.

Lo ultimo que había sabido es que el muchacho tenía ciertos... "Problemas" que atender con el baño luego de su episodio nocturno...

Coincidente mente, ella sabía que algunos glifos de curación, que al no ser usados correctamente sobre alguien, provocaban una reacción intestinal desagradable...

No le ocupó mucha imaginación el pensar como el pobre de Jaune Arc obtuvo esa diarrea crónica que le duró el día entero.

Luego, la mañana del día presente, Penny había aparecido, declarando que era la nueva alumna de Beacon y que estaba ansiosa de hacer nuevos amigos...

Ademas de aclarar que era un robot, que ahora estaba viva gracias al semblante de Jaune, el cual había echo la imitación del cuerpo humano dentro de ella en forma de fibras de aura, provocandole una vida "Parcial".

Mientras este circuito se mantuviera, el muchacho no podría casi usar su aura.

Lo cual le parecía algo muy arriesgado, incluso para un torpe como el.

Penny ahora le decía papa, argumentando que le había hecho volver a nacer.

No estaba muy alejado de la realidad tampoco.

Por ello no le resultó extraño ver al muchacho de rubios cabellos, apoyada su espalda contra el árbol, dormido plácidamente, con su mano apoyada con gentileza sobre la cabeza de Penny, quien también soñaba, apoyada en el ombligo de Jaune.

- ¿Vienes a buscarlo? - Preguntó una voz tras ella. Le sobresaltó un poco, pero trató de contener el susto y no demostrarlo.

Detrás de ella, una muchacha pelirroja, vestida con un un ajustado conjunto de color bronze, con remaches de metal en ciertas zonas, apretado cual corsé, le miraba con sus ojos verdes, mientras el viento volaba suavemente la tela roja que colgaba de su cintura.

- Pyrrha. Eh... si. ¿Que haces aquí?

La muchacha miró a la recién llegada con una sonrisa suave – Espero a que los bellos durmientes se despierten. Tengo cosas que charlar con ellos.

- Jeje, se como te sientes. Yo también debo hablar un par de cosas con ambos – Señaló Weiss, mientras giraba su ojos hacia los dos debajo del árbol – Se ven... en tanta paz...

- Si – Afirmó la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba de la piedra en donde había estado reposando – Es verdad. Por cierto... - Preguntó, mientras retomaba una postura inquisitiva en su tonalidad - Estuviste anoche con Jaune ¿verdad?

La muchacha vestida de blanco estuvo a punto de negarse. De inventar algún tipo de excusa...

Pero respetaba demasiado a Pyrrha como para mentirle. La muchacha había sido campeona de los torneos de combate en la academia de Sactum durante cuatro años seguidos.

- Eh... estado saliendo a la noche a la ciudad. Y Jaune se ofreció a llevarme, ya que también iba allí. Nada mas que eso.

- Bien – Dijo la pelirroja, cortante y al punto- Por que Jaune llegó con sangre manchando toda su ropa. Mientras dormía quise atenderlo, pero sus heridas estaban cerradas. No como las cerraría un aura, claro está. Estas heridas estaban cerradas de forma... particular. Como si las hubieran cerrado con un semblante... sumado al ataque de diarrea que tuvo...

Weiss maldijo la inteligencia de su amiga por dentro. Al parecer, Pyrrha tenía bien entendido que, mientras que el aura sana las heridas con facilidad, un semblante solo las cicatriza con rapidez. Lo que a Jaune habían quedado en las manos, al parecer, eran cicatrices.

- Esta bien... estaba investigando un par de asuntos del equipo, y Jaune … digamos que ayudó mucho cuando se dio cuenta. Luego, claro, se lastimó. Ahora con su nueva costumbre de llevarse todo por delante...

- No es que antes no lo hiciera – Señaló la pelirroja, suspirando – Es que el, simplemente, no se daba cuenta. Ahora, de todas formas, está mucho mas despierto que antes. Y mucho mas despistado al mismo tiempo, si quieres una opinión sincera.

Weiss dejó que esas palabras llenaran sus oídos como si fueran verdaderas. Después de todo, no conocía lo suficiente al muchacho como para emitir una opinión directa sobre el. No como su compañera, al menos.

Para sorpresa de ambas, la muchacha de cabello espiralado abrió los ojos lentamente. De una forma muy... humana.

- Papa... ¿Papi?...- Repitió la muchacha, zangoloteandolo por el hombro. El muchacho se despertó con algo de pereza.

- ¿Penny? Mmm... ¿Es muy tarde?

- Es la puesta de sol. Ahora esta anocheciendo – Indicó la muchacha, sonriendo, mientras se sentaba

- Así que eso es dormir. Se siente bien.

- Acostumbrate, por que pasarás diez de las horas del día durmiendo- Sonrió el muchacho, mientras se paraba trabajosamente.

- !Pero eso me deja solamente con catorce horas de tiempo despierta¡ !Y tengo que investigar muchas cosas muy rápido¡- Replicó Penny, haciendo un puchero mientras tiraba sus puños hacia atrás de las caderas.

El rubio le miró con algo de confusión, luego soltó una risa un poco mas estruendosa de lo que hubiera deseado – No te preocupes. No es tan rígido la cantidad de horas a dormir, pero si son necesarias. Es para tu propio bien.

- De acuerdo...- Respondió la autómata, mirando para el costado enojada. Luego recobró la jovialidad en un instante - !Papa¡ !Casi lo olvido¡ !Tengo una amiga¡ Debo presentártela, y luego presentarte a ella, y luego presentarlos a todos los conocidos que conozca, y luego... y luego...

- !Para¡ !Por Mounty¡...- Replicó el rubio, anonadado- Calmate un poco. Ahora, dime quien es esta amiga. Quizá ya la conozco – Sus sospechas eran muy pronunciadas en esta última parte.

- Se llama Ruby, siempre se viste de rojo y negro y es genial, y ...- Comenzó a decir la muchacha, ladeando la cabeza para los costados mientras señalaba cada una de las virtudes que ella percibía en la chica, para ser interrumpida por el resoplar de Jaune.

- Ruby ¿Eh?... Mira, mejor será que no nos presentes. Ella y yo estamos en... "Malos términos". Trata de no mencionarme frente a ella, y no me dejes rondar cuando ella esté presente ¿Deacuerdo?

Penny le miró, extrañada, pero luego asintió enérgicamente – Lo que diga papa dos punto cero – Respondió, mientras se dirigía a la cafetería con suaves y rápidos pasos.

- ¿Dos punto ...cero?- Repitió el muchacho, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

Mientras el muchacho rubio se levantaba de hombros, a varios metros ambas muchachas le miraban estirarse para quitarse el mermo del cuerpo.

- ¿Te molestaría... dejarme hablar a mi primero? Estuve esperando desde hace mucho a que despertara – Indicó la pelirroja, sin esperar a que su amiga le respondiera antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su objetivo.

- !Espera¡ !No dije que si¡ - Replicó Weiss, anonadada.

Pyrrha se dio vuelta su rostro con indiferencia, aunque cierto desprecio se notaba en sus palabras

- Ignoraste lo que el tenía para decir acerca de ti desde que empezó el año. Quizá esperar unos minutos mas antes de hablar con mi líder no te haga mal en absoluto.

Ante esto, la muchacha de blanco no estaba preparada, y en silencio, dejó a la pelirroja irse, mientras recordaba algunos "Episodios" con Jaune en un pasado no muy distante.

Una invitación a un concierto, rechazada luego de la compra de las entradas. Una serenata que concluyó con una puerta cerrada en su cara.

Días que parecían tan lejanos, y ahora no eran mas que recuerdos...

Que una vez explorados, no dejaban mas que culpa.

Deacuerdo, el muchacho rubio había sido demasiado molesto en su insistencia, pero ella no se había tomado el tiempo de dejarle las cosas claras. De indicarle que no perdiera el tiempo... mas implícitamente, quizá. Ella esperaba que su actitud fuera el mensaje necesario a acatar.

Se había limitado a secos rechazos, fríos en su ejecución, devastadores en los comentarios siguientes.

¿Como había podido olvidarlo? Bueno. Quizá era el echo de que ya no le siguiera a todos lados. Que ya no pidiera su atención como antes. Si no que la evitara.

Eso, en el fondo, le llamaba la atención. Quizá demasiado.

Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. Ahora debía concentrarse en el problema a mano. Y si no podía hablar con Jaune, bien podría hablar con Penny mientras.

Haciendo su plan para la tarde, la muchacha del vestido blanco comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Si algo había notado, es que después de Jaune, su líder era la persona que mas acaparaba la atención de la autómata.

Seguro la encontraría allí.

A varios metros, el muchacho, vestido con jean y una remera con varias placas metálicas, sujetadas por tiras de cuero grueso, cubriendo su pecho y hombros, escuchó que le llamaban.

- !Oh¡ Hola Pyrrha...- Saludó Jaune, aliviado de no tener que ir a buscarla.

Esa muchacha era alguien a quien le debía tanto. No solo por conocer su mas terrible secreto, si no por aceptar ayudarlo a mejorar como guerrero. A aprender a usar la espada con maestría.

Esa muchacha en frente de el era todo lo que aspiraba a ser, antes de convertirse en héroe. Fuerte, dedicado, llena de vida y propósito.

O al menos así la veía el.

- Hola Jaune – Saludó, sacudiendo su mano a los costados con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Durmiendo en el patio y saltándote clases? Eres todo un rebelde.

- !No¡ No es eso... - Empezó a replicar el muchacho – Es que aparecieron unos Ursa mutantes extraterrestres y empezar a tirar rayos láser y...- La sonrisa de superioridad de Pyrrha fue demasiado para que el pudiera manejar. Un gran suspiro salió de su boca – No quería despertar a Penny. Se veía muy bonita dormida.

- Mmmm... Está bien, estabas luchando contra un Grim poderoso como ningún otro. Pero por favor... guardate tu idea del Ursa mutante extraterrestre. Nadie lo creería ni aunque le pagaran por hacerlo – Se mofó la pelirroja, ahogando una risa en mitad de la conversación, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca – De todas maneras. Quería hablar contigo acerca de lo de anoche.

El rubio le miró, con una incomoda sonrisa. Se lo veía venir, y no podía ser de otra forma. Iba a responder cada cosa que la muchacha le preguntara con la absoluta verdad. Se lo debía.

- Te escucho – Estableció el muchacho, mientras le miraba fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

- Bien. Primero: ¿Que hiciste anoche? ¿Alguien te acompañaba?

- Si. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Weiss me... chantajeó con revelar mi escapada nocturna si no la llevaba conmigo. Al parecer, ella necesitaba ir a la ciudad por alguna razón, y yo le parecí la mejor opción. En cuanto a que hice, estuve patrullando en las calles de la ciudad por cualquier señal de alguien en necesidad de ayuda, cuando escuché el grito de una chica desde el puerto, la cual resultó ser Penny... en un traje robotico... que disparaba por cada uno de sus miembros. Weiss la encontró primero, y por alguna razón comenzaron a luchar. Tuve que ir con mi motocicleta y recogerla para lograr escapar. El robot era demasiado para nosotros. Los distrajimos hasta que se le acabó la munición, y luego lo desmantelamos. Puse toda mi aura en el pecho de Penny, tal como leímos en los libros el otro día, y pasó lo que creo que pasó con todo eso de la replica del aura. Aun no estoy muy seguro de que pasó, pero larga historia corta, tomamos a Penny y la dejamos en un lugar visible para que las autoridades la buscaran, y luego fuimos a toda velocidad de nuevo a la academia. Weiss cerró mis heridas con sus símbolos mágicos, por que al parecer mi aura no funcionaba bien luego del combate, y me fui a dormir.

- Luego te dio diarrea – Inquirió Pyrrha, con una mano en su mentón.

-!Hey¡ Quería evitar esa parte – Indicó el rubio, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

La pelirroja rió un poco, aunque debía admitir que estaba sorprendida. El muchacho le había dicho absolutamente todo a la primera pregunta. Este era el Jaune que ella conocía. Honesto hasta extremos casi peligrosos, pero encantadores – Segundo. ¿Como saliste de Beacon? O mejor dicho ¿Como llevaste a Weiss?

- Glynda, hace dos días contando este, me cedió la habitación de Nathan Meller para guardar el hacha que llevo siempre. Demasiado grande para un locker. Desde antes, investigándola, me di cuenta de que el diseño del arma iba justo con unas partes de una motocicleta que su anterior dueño estaba haciendo, así que, con una algo de práctica, fui capaz de terminar de armarla y practicar unas vueltas en el vehículo. Entonces, cuando me dieron la habitación extra, decidí transformarla en mi taller, y rampa de salida. En resumen, tengo una motocicleta que se transforma en hacha... o mas bien es al revés.

- Okey... no me esperaba eso- Admitió Pyrrha, incómodamente divertida. Había visto armas blancas con aditamentos que les permitían disparar. Martillos con bazookas incorporadas, y hasta cadenas con pistolas en sus extremos. Pero un hacha motocicleta, era simplemente demasiado bizarro para imaginar.

Sin embargo, eso explicaría el descomunal tamaño del arma, por lo que dejó ser.

- Tercero, y mas importante. ¿Estas bien? No te he visto desde ayer – La tonalidad cambió de inquisidora a una de cariñosa preocupación.

El corazón de Jaune casi salta de su pecho ante el cambio. Definitivamente, esa muchacha era todo a lo que aspiraba.

- Si lo estoy. Y si no me viste ayer, fue por culpa de mi... "Episodio"

_- _Estoy agradecida por eso entonces – Bromeó, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la cafetería. Jaune seguramente estaría hambriento, dado que se había saltado el almuerzo y la merienda en su sueño.

Al dirigirse a la cafetería, comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, del clima, de armas, exámenes, e incluso cosas sin sentido.

Pyrrha pensó que mientras eso se mantuviera, ella sería feliz. Ese Jaune era el líder que ella buscaba, y el muchacho que ella conocía.

No podía pedir por nada mas, ni quería hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, con la puesta de sol aún en curso, la muchacha del vestido blanco llegó hasta su habitación. Antes siquiera de abrir la puerta, sintió las voces tras ella, y sonrió sabiéndose victoriosa.<p>

Dentro de la pieza, Penny estaba sentada en la cama, hablando con Ruby acerca de cosas que a ella no interesaban.

Al pasar a su habitación, sintió un brazo pasar por encima de sus hombros.

- !Weiss¡ !Mi chica rica favorita¡ !Justo a ti te estaba buscando¡ - Se jactó Yang, mientras llevaba a su amiga a un abrazo de costado con una sola mano. Estaba en su vestimenta de todos los días, así que nada raro parecía suceder por lo pronto .

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó la muchacha de blanco, algo confundida por la inusual demostración de afecto.

- Necesitamos hablar de algo, Penny. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?- Pidió la chica de negro y rojo, mientras su amiga simplemente asentía en silencio con una sonrisa, y dejaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella- Wow. Eso fue rápido.

Caminando con la gracia que le era característica, Weiss se dirigió hasta su colchón y tomó asiento en el con suavidad - ¿De que hablaremos exactamente? Aunque creo que se de que...- Agregó, observando como el cuarto miembro de su equipo estaba desplomada contra la cama, roncando con trabajoso sonido.

- Nora la encontró en la biblioteca – Explicó Yang, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama contraria, cuidando de no despertar a Blake – Para que ella se duerma en ese lugar, realmente debía estar cansada.

- Por ello decidimos que saldremos a hacer una patrulla hoy, ahora. Y no volveremos hasta que tengamos "Algo" con respecto a los planes de Torchwick. Quizá cuando logremos algún avance, Blake se tranquilice un poco.

Weiss miró a sus compañeras, y suspiró largamente. Luego demostró su incomodidad posando los ojos en el suelo, a lo que las chicas estuvieron curiosas ante la reacción – Ya me les adelanté a ambas. Hace dos noches, salí a hacer una patrulla yo sola.

- ¿Que? ¿Por que no nos despertaste? !Somos un equipo¡ !No tienes que hacerlo todo sola¡- Inquirió Ruby, un poco herida por la revelación, mientras ponía sus puños en las caderas.

- Fue justamente por que somos un equipo que no les dije – Indicó la muchacha de blanco, apoyando las manos en la falta – Si salíamos todas, teníamos mas posibilidades de despertar a Blake. Y seguramente, ella querría venir con nosotras. En su estado, es un peligro para ella misma si nos vemos en situación de combate.

Ambas callaron. No les gustaba, pero veían la lógica de esas palabras.

- Entonces... ¿Como hiciste para salir? Es decir, es una idea en la que hemos estado pensando la de salir a la noche, pero la seguridad a esas horas de demasiado buena.

La pregunta de Yang era de esperarse. La respuesta que ella daría tenía que ser total y completamente verdadera si iba a seguir con esto. Y conociendo el estado en el cual su líder estaba frente a cierto muchacho, la reacción no le gustaría ni un poco.

- Jaune – Un silencio incómodo siguió a eso.

- ¿Que tiene que ver el en esto?- La pregunta de Ruby estaba cargada de una súbita hostilidad.

Weiss suspiró. Entonces procedió a contar todo, con lujo de detalles. Como abordó la motocicleta de un extraño al notar, de pura casualidad, la luz de un vehículo en las alturas de una torre de Beacon. De como el extraño aceptó llevarla a cambio de que ella no dijera nada. De como habían luchado contra un traje robotico, denominado "Paladín", que resultó ser pilotado por Penny en un intento suicida. Luego, la persecución. El extraño resultando ser Jaune Arc, la motocicleta resultando ser un hacha oculta con varios mecanismos que la transformaban en un vehículo. Como rescataron a Penny del traje, y la dejaron a recaudo de las autoridades. Y claro, como arrojaron medio sándwich (En serio ¿donde había guardado medio sándwich todo el tiempo?) A un niño pobre en la calle.

El relato recibió varias reacciones. Desde los clásicos "Estas bromeando" de Yang hasta la sorpresa de ambas al escuchar lo bien que Jaune parecía manejar. Aunque claro, bien podría haber sido el muchacho acelerando indiscriminadamente. No había una demostración clara de talento allí, pero, para ser Jaune, se había defendido bastante bien al frente del volante.

- !Wow¡... vaya viaje- Apreció Yang, impresionada.

- Por lo menos, ya tenemosuna avance – Indicó la muchacha de pelo blanco, mientras traía a su mente imágenes del sujeto a quien buscaban – Ese sujeto busca a Penny por alguna razón. Si investigamos lo suficiente, podríamos averiguar por qu...

- !Penny responde¡- Exclamó la chica de pelo espiralado, mientras saltaba con ambos brazos hacia arriba, desde debajo de la cama.

Todas se asustaron por el grito. Aunque se sorprendieron de que Blake no se despertara con semejante escándalo - !Penny¡ !¿Que haces aquí?¡ - Protestó Ruby, enojada.

- Escuchando tras la puerta. ¿Sabían que si apoyan su oído contra la pared pueden escuchar lo que sucede del otro lado con cierta interferencia?

Todas se golpearon la cara con la palma de la mano. Luego, fue Weiss la primera en hablar – Bueno, ya que estas aquí y eras tu a quien buscaba, respóndeme. ¿Que quieren los White Fang contigo? - Para ellas, ya no era sorpresa que Roman Torchwick trabajara para la organización terrorista, llamada de esa forma.

La autómata no tardó en responder – Es que yo guardo en mis circuitos toda la información de los proyectos militares de papa uno punto cero. Y el es un señor muy importante.

- Espera Penny... ¿Quien es papa uno punto cero? - Preguntó Yang, confundida.

- Lo conocen como general Ironwood – Respondió la autómata, ladeando la cabeza hacia el costado.

- ¿El director de la academia de Atlas? ¿Ese Ironwood? - Preguntó Wiess sin poder creerlo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

La White Fang estaba planeando un atentado grande. Y para ello estaba reclutando gente, buscando recursos, y robando armamento.

Para ello necesitaban a Penny. Ella debía de conocer todos los proyectos y armas militares mas secretos si su creador no era otro que Ironwood, el general militar que también era director de su propia academia de cazadores.

Para protegerla, la enviaron a Beacon, a ojos de todo el mundo, donde cualquier atentado en contra de su vida sería registrado por todos en Vale.

Ahora, como continuar la investigación era la duda...

Fue Ruby quien saltó con una idea - !Penny¡ ¿Será posible que entres en alguna base de datos de los malos? Podríamos rastrear mejor sus movimientos...

- En realidad, creo que sería mejor si nos adelantamos a ellos, patrullando alguna zona de importancia, y manteniendo las patrullas como hasta hoy – Propuso Weiss, seriamente – Dudo que se pueda hackear la computadora de un terrorista con tanta facilidad. Además, creo que iría contra la programación de Penny...

- De echo...- Interrumpió la autómata, con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar – Gracias a papa dos punto cero, ahora puedo ir en contra de mi programación inicial. Ya no soy una chica "Echa".

- Otra cosa que quería averiguar – Agregó la chica de blanco, volviéndose hacia la chica - ¿Quien es papa dos punto cero? ¿Y que rayos te hizo?

- A papa dos punto cero se lo conoce con el nombre de Jaune Arc. Y, al poner su mano en mi pecho, pude sentir. Sentí dolor, después miedo, y después estaba cansada. Y me dormí. Fue hasta que desperté que me di cuenta. Ya no me desconectaba. Ya no me sentía mal o bien de acuerdo a los datos reaccionando a los fenómenos físicos que afectaban a mi cuerpo. No... era algo mas. Algo que los datos no me dejaban analizar. Por que no podía. Sentía … estaba viva...- Con los ojos llenos de emoción, Penny miró hacia arriba mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho. El latir de su corazón seguía transmitiéndole una calidez increíble. Pum... Pum... - Papa uno punto cero estaba como loco. Pero al fin, decidió dejarme venir aquí con mi papa dos punto cero. Me dijo que ya no podía ser evitado, y que si iba a ser una chica normal, debía ser educada como tal. Los doctores dijeron que iba a ser un proceso lento, pero que con el tiempo, mi piel iba a ganar fibra, iba a desarrollar músculos, y hasta iba a poder sangrar. Que estaba en un proceso continuo de "Humanizarme". !Era genial¡

-Wow... chico vómito es el hada de cabellos turquesa- Bromeó Yang, cruzando sus piernas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Nunca has leído pinocho? El hada de cabellos turquesa es quien salva a pinocho de ser ahorcado en el árbol. Luego lo transforma en un niño de verdad - Aclaró Yang a su amiga Weiss, quien rió ante la ironía.

- Ni siquiera puede encarnar alguien decente en las fantasías – Se mofó la muchacha de pelo blanco, antes de notar la mirada de su líder.

Una mirada perdida en un enojo frío, despechado.

Oscuro.

- Em... cambiando de tema- Aapuró Yang. Era imposible hablar de Arc sin enojar de sobremanera a su hermana menor - ¿Nos vamos? Ahora que es de día podemos tomar un transporte sin necesidad de "huir" de Beacon.

- Dado que mañana es Sábado, calculo que no habrá problemas si volvemos tarde a la academia. Incluso tendremos una excusa si Blake nos pregunta. Fuimos a la ciudad a dar un paseo... suena incluso creíble.

- !¿Nuestra primer salida de chicas?¡ - Preguntó Penny, sobresaltada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El equipo RWBY compartió miradas en silencio. Luego golpearon sus caras con las palmas de sus manos con una sincronización casi perfecta.

Ajena a esto, Pyrrha veía como el muchacho al cual apreciaba, se iba de nuevo.

Nuevamente, con un café en mano, dejando la cafetería con un cálido adiós.

Si, la verdad es que cualquier esperanza de romance había sido mitigada con el tiempo, pero el aprecio aun seguí allí. El cariño aun no se había perdido.

Por ello, le molestaba. Le molestaba demasiado que el muchacho se involucrara en peligros solo por un sueño tonto.

O quizá le molestaba el echo de que el muchacho no pareciera corresponderle. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa.

Algo dentro de ella la empujaba a seguirlo. A preguntar si quería compañía. Pero otra parte le decía que si lo hacía, solo sufriría mas.

¿Acaso ella quería sufrir? Alguien inteligente como ella encontraría que todo lo que realmente necesitaba hacer era seguir adelante.

Pero también, en el fondo, sabía que había otras razones, ademas de sus sentimientos, que le molestaban.

Jaune estaba cada vez mas alejado del equipo al cual lideraba. Eso le ponía en muy malas vistas frente a los profesores y autoridades de Beacon. Sin contar, claro, que el resto del equipo empezaba a sentir al muchacho como un alien, mas que como un amigo. Algo desconocido que no podían comprender.

Eso le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Solo mirar al muchacho saludarla desde lejos, mientras iba en busca de su vehículo, desapareciendo de su vista.

Quería ir con el. Quería pedirle que la esperara...

Pero su instinto de auto conservación le impidió hacer tal cosa. El muchacho estaba creciendo, cambiando.

Y ella no estaba en una posición con respecto a la vida del muchacho como para pedirle mas explicaciones de las que ya tenía.

Bajando la cabeza, deprimida, suspiró profundamente mientras se daba vuelta, volviendo a su habitación.

En la entrada a Beacon, estaba subiendo al vehículo volador que les llevaría hacia la ciudad.

Los enormes ojos verdes de Penny recorrían toda la enorme nave, maravillados. Esto era demasiado interesante.

Yang y su hermana menor estaban entablando una conversación acerca de armas, mientras Weiss caminaba con la clase que le era característica, mirando hacia los costados en busca de una silla en donde reposar.

Mirándolas con una sonrisa, fue como la autómata recordó algo - !No le dije a papá dos punto cero que me iría¡ !Tengo que avisarle¡

- Ya hemos subido, Penny. No hay nada que puedas hacer – Replicó Ruby, cruzándose de brazos. En su voz se podía notar un profundo enojo latiendo con fuerza.

- Ruby ¿Estas enojada con papa dos punto cero?- Preguntó la muchacha de pelo espiralado, curiosa, mientras se agachaba levemente hacia el costado - ¿O estoy viendo otras cosas?

- Eh... Penny...- Le llamaba la atención Yang desde atrás, haciendo la señal de que se calle. Claro que la autómata aun no sabía como interpretar las señales de la rubia.

- Si, Penny. Lo estoy...- Respondió cortante, mientras se dirigía hacia el vidrio de la nave, mirando el paisaje mientras comenzaba a despegar.

Borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, y mostrando preocupación, la muchacha de pelo naranja se acercó a su amiga, haciendo caso omiso de las señales de Yang, quien bajó los hombros, derrotada.

- ¿Por que?- Preguntó, mientras se paraba a su lado. Esto era demasiado interesante.

- Por que es un mentiroso...- Respondió la muchacha de negro y rojo, antes de darse cuenta de como estaba tratando a sus amigas. De echo, antes de darse cuenta como estaba tratando a todos cuando mencionaban al muchacho. Decidió que esto no podía seguir así - !Equipo RWBY¡ !Reunión de emergencia¡

Curiosas por el repentino llamado, pero teniendo en cuenta que la situación parecía ser importante, Weiss y Yang acudieron a donde estaba Ruby, también viendo el paisaje detrás del vidrio.

Las copas de los árboles coronando el bosque encima del cual pasaban.

Penny no se movió de su lugar, y nadie dio señales de que lo hiciera.

- Hace un tiempo... Ozpin me llamó a mi, a Jaune, y a una tal Len, a su oficina para una reunión privada – Indicó la chica, comenzando su relato – Primera que a todos, indicó a Len como harían con respecto a la falta de Nathan Meller, y que, de acuerdo a su testamento, el arma del difunto pertenecía ahora a Jaune Arc. Su asesino – Estas ultimas palabras las pronunció con cierto desprecio, mientras dejaba que sus escuchas se dieran cuenta de por que el muchacho llevaba el arma a todos lados – Para mi sorpresa, Len no se mostró enojada ni disgustada, como yo y Jaune esperábamos. De echo, fue aun mas extraño cuando ella se le acercó y le dijo "Encantada en conocerte". Luego se despidió de nosotros, indicando su nombre completo: Lena Meller. No se si era algún familiar de él, pero nada pasó después de eso. Luego el director nos miró a ambos, y le dijo algo a Jaune, acerca de su ingreso a la academia... - Se paró antes de continuar. ¿Era realmente correcto depreciar tanto a alguien como para difamarlo en frente de otras personas? Si era alguien que había entrado en lugar de otros cazadores que si habían trabajado para conseguir estar ahí, si - Jaune no pertenece a Beacon. El falsificó su examen de admisión, y entró a la escuela. Lo peor de todo, es que cuando Ozpin sacó a la luz esto, Jaune no se disculpó, ni rectificó, nada. Solo esperó, con la cara de piedra, a que el director dictara su sentencia. Que no fue ninguna... le dijo "Creo que tener tus manos manchadas de sangre es ya castigo suficiente, ademas de claro, la incapacidad de dejar la academia de ahora en mas, y no podrás asistir a ninguna excursión hasta el final del año"

- Mediante su pobre imitación del director, dejaba claro Ruby que había perdido todo respeto que tenía con respecto a Ozpin por el accionar tomado- "Te expulsaría incluso, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo hiciste para salvar una vida, lo tomaré como defensa propia. Mas si la familia de Nathan tiene alguna queja, deberás responder de inmediato. ¿Eh sido claro? ". Y con eso, Jaune asintió y se fue. Tan simple como eso...- Otro respiro ondo siguió a su temple, antes de continuar – Cuando quedé yo sola con el, el director me contó...

* * *

><p>En paralelo, en una habitación muy limpia y llena de engranajes, con grandes planetarios y una pequeña biblioteca personal, una conversación seguía su curso.<p>

- ¿Afinidad sanguínea? - Preguntó Glynda, mientras observaba al director de la academia, de cabellos grises, anteojos redondeados, y pulcra vestimenta, teclear en su computadora holográfica

- Eso es... increíble.

- Sin embargo, no es algo que me extrañe, viendo su árbol familiar – Indicó Ozpin, mirando la pantalla mientras habilitaba una ventana, llena de fotos de personas que tenían algún parentesco con Ruby Rose, aunque de distintas y varias edades – Ella tiene algo muy potente corriendo en sus venas. La mas mínima gota de su sangre puede hacer que un mero frasco de "Dust" dure durante décadas si se usa como combustible en un vehículo. Es algo verdaderamente notable, pero a la vez, verdaderamente peligroso. Si ella no usa esta capacidad con cuidado, podría causar accidentes que ella lamente en el futuro- Agregó, mientras sorbía su café, sentado en su gran silla con su bastón en la mano libre.

* * *

><p>Weiss la miró, shockeada.<p>

- Afinidad... de eso había leído solo en libros antiguos, e incluso ahí era un rumor- Murmuró.

- Lo se. Me lo han dicho – Indicó la muchacha, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos

- Miren, perdón si las estoy tratando mal cuando me hablan acerca de Jaune, pero es que, simplemente... no puedo creer que no me lo dijera. Que me tuviera que enterar por otra persona. Es solo eso... ¿Que clase de amigo no avisa de estas cosas a los demás? Además... el no hizo nada para ganarse su estadía en Beacon. No merece estar aquí.

Por alguna razón, en el fondo de su alma, Weiss estuvo a punto de replicar. De saltar en defensa del muchacho, aunque ni ella sabía que podía decir para protegerlo.

Por suerte, Penny se le adelantó.

- Ruby. Veo que papa dos punto cero te ha echo daño – La suave mano de Penny hizo contacto con el hombro de su amiga con gentileza – Pero también vi que, antes de ser papá dos punto cero, fue un chico que me preguntó que me pasaba cuando le pedía que me desconectaran. Que escuchó a lo que tenía que decir, y a lo que no, aunque le estuviera apuntando con miles de armas, preparada para matarlo. Estaba desesperada, y el no me conocía... y aun así- Llevó su mano al pecho – El hizo algo increíble por mi, sin importarle las consecuencias. Por ello ahora escucho mi corazón... Pum... Pum... Pum... No te digo que perdones a papi. De echo, cuando vuelva, voy a darle todo un discurso que no olvidará jamás- Durante unos breves segundos, una sonrisa maniática se dibujó en su rostro. Desapareció tan rápido como el terror de Yang y Weiss al presenciar tal aura asesina emanar de un rostro demencial – Pero solo te diré que, cuando tu estés en apuros, trata de no odiarlo ¿Si? Creo que aun te quiere mucho.

La muchacha de rojo sopesó lo que Penny había dicho durante unos segundos. No había forma de que la autómata pudiera saber lo que refería con "Querer mucho" a alguien, así que decidió darle el sentido literal a la frase: Jaune aun la consideraba su amiga. ¿Como se atrevía?

Sin embargo... si ahora hacía el examen de ingreso, seguro que lo pasaría. Estaba capacitado ahora para combatir al grim, y eso era un echo. Quizá estaba siendo... un poco dura con el.

No quería decir que lo perdonaría. De echo, nada cambiaría entre ellos ahora. Seguiría evitándolo, muy resentida con él.

Pero, cuando menos, no reaccionaría mal ante su mención.

Al menos eso.

- Deacuerdo Penny. Trataré... - Indicó Ruby, sonriendo, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Luego los abrió, estiró sus brazos, y declaró- !Bien equipo RWBY¡ !Empieza la investigación¡

Mientras todos levantaban sus manos en respuesta, Weiss pensó escuchar algo. Alejándose discretamente del grupo, se dirigió a la ventana contraria. A lo lejos, andando entre el bosque, esquivando árboles, una figura entre azul, plateado y marrón andaba a grandes velocidades, a la par de la nave, y lentamente, sobrepasándola.

La muchacha tomó su "Scroll" y envió un mensaje – ¿_Vienes a la ciudad también?_

Pasaron los minutos, luego un mensaje le respondió - _"Lock and loaded"_

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola gente!<strong>_

_**Hoy cerramos con un capítulo tranquilo en el ámbito de la acción. No se preocupen, habrás mas :D**_

_**Andando a otros temas, ando buscando canciones para el Ost. Canciones que suenen con un estilo similar al de RWBY, o remixes interesantes. Es una difícil labor por que estoy tratando de encontrar canciones que no tengan nada que ver con la obra original, pero que suenen similar, para darle un sentido de independencia al relato, pero no de contrariedad al mundo y sus alrededores. Agradecería si alguien que conozca algún tema digno de darle una chance me avise, así lo escucho por mi parte y evalúo si es mejor adaptarlo.**_

_**No me malinterpreten, me encantan varias canciones de Avengued Sevenfold y Disturbed, sin contar Sixx Am, pero creo que, simplemente, no tienen el estilo de RWBY. Y si bien puede que peguen bien con el relato, creo que crea una sensación de marginalidad que aleja la percepción original del personaje.**_

_**No es que quiera darme el crédito de crear a algun personaje del canon. Todo personaje de RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teth ahora y para siempre, pero es que el Jaune que ven ahora, un poco mas "Estilizado" y potente que el de antes, tiene sobre el un intento de justificarlo como un crecimiento realista basado en una experiencia traumática, pero pese a todo, sigue (O al menos trato de lograrlo :D) Siendo el mismo Jaune de siempre en el fondo. **_

_**Justamente por eso quiero mantener la identidad de RWBY, si bien con un grave ajuste de tuerca, mediante el Ost. De paso, creamos un ambiente mas de serie de televisión a la hora de imaginarla :D.**_

_**Si están de acuerdo, ayúdenme con cualquier canción que crean estaría mejor en la obra. Opiniones al respecto acepto varias.**_

_**Cambiando el tema, para quienes leen mis fics, si. Me encanta reciclar OC e ideas de un fic a otro. De echo, me encanta hacer fic de fic. Por ejemplo: Que hubiera pasado si el personaje OC de este fic hubiera conocido a tal personaje del Canon en estas circunstancias. O si nunca hubiera existido, pero la situación del fic se hubiera dado. Y cosas por el estilo. Por ello es que aquí también, la sangre de Ruby tiene afinidad.**_

_**En este capítulo traté de mejorar un poco en la descripción de los personajes, y continuaré así en el futuro. ¿La técnica de escritura les pareció aceptable? Sería genial si me pueden dar la opinión mas sincera que tienen sobre eso :D. Me ayuda mucho a mejorar la escritura.**_

_**En cuanto a la historia, agradecería mucho a quien me dijera, con total sinceridad:**_

_**¿Penny es creible? Es la primera vez utilizo este personaje de canon y me gustaría saber que tan bien es interpretada en este relato.**_

_**¿Las situaciones son creibles? Me refiero mas a la interacción entre los personajes de Canon, por supuesto.**_

_**¿Jaune está muy cambiado? Con esto busco saber si este Jaune les parece un OC con el nombre Jaune Arc, o si les crea la identidad del Jaune Arc original (Claro, con una situación traumática de fondo. Creo que todo lo que busco saber al respecto es si la transformación es creíble. Claro que para eso deben leer el oneshot previo a esta historia :P)**_

_**Bien, pido demasiado, es verdad. No se preocupen, no espero que hagan todo lo que pido aquí. Este espacio lo utilizo mas como un sitio en donde poner lo que pienso como autor frente a mi obra, y lo que me gustaría saber de ella. Es todo.**_

_**Sin embargo, no me mal interpreten. Estoy muy agradecido de los reviews que recibo, y si quieren continuar dándome sus opiniones de la misma forma que lo han echo hasta ahora, seguiré feliz, escribiendo, y con muchas ganas.**_

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, tanto la historia como mis palabras sin sentido (:P) Y les deseo mucha suerte.**_

_**Sin entretenerlos mas...**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


	3. Una definición de Héroe

**Capítulo 3: Una definición de "Héroe"**

Paró la motocicleta en las lejanías de la ciudad.

La admiró de lejos. Aún se encontraba en el descampado mientras la miraba.

Un par de hojas verdes pasaron volando alrededor. Una de ellas se fregó gentilmente contra sus rubios cabellos, como si le profesara cariño.

El muchacho rió ante lo chistoso de la situación. Si lo inanimado pudiera expresar cariño, quizá el podría enderezar su situación amorosa con algún árbol de por ahí.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar" rió por dentro, mientras pensaba en el mismo hacía unas semanas...

Recuperar a sus amigos, su equipo, su ignorancia...

Pero ¿Era realmente eso recuperar algo? No se sentía así.

Recordó con profundidad, mientras cerraba sus ojos en un duro esfuerzo de dejar las memorias correr por su mente.

Odiaba recordar, pero sintió que debía hacerlo. Aunque sea en ese momento...

_- Jaune... eres un imbecil – Indicó Nathan, impresionado... luego, las lágrimas comenzaron a llover de sus profundos ojos negros- Y el único amigo... de verdad... que tuve alguna vez..._

_El rubio le hubiera abrazado. Le hubiera tratado de reconfortar de alguna forma. Era un amigo, después de todo._

_Pero sabía muy bien que era muy riesgoso. Podrían soltarse de nuevo si hacía movimientos bruscos, y caer al vacío de la torre de Beacon. No una placida forma de morir._

_- Deacuerdo Jaune. Trataré de vivir de ahora en mas. Pero tendrás que vivir con la elección que tomaste_

Abrió sus ojos celestes al cielo, y las nubes se reflejaron en sus pupilas. El día estaba claro y brillante, aunque la fresca sombra de los árboles ocultara su imagen.

Sacó su "Scroll" y miró la bandeja de mensajes.

Increíblemente, había recibido un mensaje de una muchacha particular en su vida. Vestía con un pálido y pequeño bolero, de rojo color por dentro, además de con un fino vestido blanco, muy cuidado y pulido. De cabellos blancos y modales refinados, Weiss Schnee era su nombre.

Sin embargo, ya no eran tan importante para el, como antes. Incluso había sido capaz de ir hasta la habitación de la muchacha a tocarle una serenata, solo para pedirle que le acompañara al festival como su pareja para el baile.

Le encantaba su voz, su clase y sus bellezas internas, en contraste con su fría actitud. Era algo encantador a sus ojos...

Pero, como un niño que recibe el conocimiento de golpe, el ya había mirado hacia al abismo. El había matado a alguien. Y no a cualquier alguien.

A un amigo. Y lo había echo para salvarlo a él, y a todos. Esas cosas cambiaban a alguien, mas de lo que el mismo esperaba...

Por ello, el muchacho se sorprendió de haber, al fin, recibido atención de Weiss Schnee, la chica de sus sueños... y no le afectó en lo mas mínimo.

Era bonito recibir atención, si. Pero no se sentía nervioso, inseguro o siquiera interesado. Solo se sentía... bien.

Nada extraño. Nada fuera de lo normal...

- ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en ese tipo "Cool" que se queda solo al final de la historia y cabalga hacia el atardecer? - Bromeó, siendo el mismo su único escucha.

Respiró con profundidad, mientras dejaba que el viento abriera sus cabellos una ultima vez, antes de tomar marcha hacia la ciudad. Las personas no se salvarían solas.

* * *

><p>Se arregló el sombrero. No le gustaba que estuviera para el costado.<p>

La simetría era proporcional a su estilo, y debía mantenerla. Un ladrón debe verse bien al menos.

Sacó un cigarrillo, y lo encendió con deleite. Se sentía con ganas de celebrar algo...

En algún lugar, paralelo a la llegada de Jaune a la ciudad, una persona prensaba acerca de su éxito.

Éxito que no entendía, pero de lo que sabía suficiente para considerar una victoria.

Al parecer, sus "Chicos" en la White Fang, la organización terrorista con la cual el ahora estaba trabajando, habían obtenido mas del "Incidente" de hacía dos días.

La verdad que fue una oportunidad desperdiciada, pero no fue una total pérdida.

Habían raptado a la chica robot de un importante general de las fuerzas armadas, que en ella tenía los códigos primarios para usar y reproducir las armas mas poderosas de las fuerzas en esos momentos.

Justo el armamento necesario para llevar a cabo su plan. Para cumplir con su parte, al menos.

Por que no era su plan. Era el plan de su "Contratista".

Su porte no era de mucha confianza, pero sus cheques siempre tenían fondos, lo cual, a su criterio, la ponía al lugar de los santos de las iglesias.

- ¿Alguna vez dije que no soy un hombre muy religioso? - Comenzó a hablar a uno de los operadores, quien estaba descifrando los códigos que habían quedado compilados de la chica raptada. Y es que la muchachita, al parecer, demostró tener algún archivo de respuesta lo suficientemente potente para sobre ponerse a las in habilitaciones que habían echo a su sistema, liberándose de sus captores y apoderándose de un traje robotico de combate, lleno de armamento, llamado paladín. Eso desencadenó en el incidente ya mencionado, que de puro milagro, no conllevó victimas, pero terminó con ellos huyendo de la muchacha – No es que crea que Mounty no va a venir a verme el día en que muera, pero es que simplemente... no puedo creer demasiado en el ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Hacían caso omiso de sus palabras. Los operadores, con sus caras cubiertas por morbosas máscaras, tecleaban en su computadora, mientras las pantallas centellaban luces parpadeantes en sus caras, abriendo ventanas y códigos binarios, rescatados del tiempo en que estuvieron con la robot bajo "custodia".

Quizá no eran todos los datos, pero tenían suficientes para trabajar en algo nuevo.

- Es simplemente que … Tengo una muy mala costumbre ¿Sabes? - La gente le seguía ignorando, pero el monólogo continuaba, aunque antes de seguir, el ladrón, vestido en blanco, exhalaba el humo por su boca.

- Creo que tengo derecho a lo que el otro tiene. Y eso fue desde siempre. Es como una adicción. Empiezas con el dinero de la cartera de tu madre, quien te atrapa a veces, pero te haces mejor para engañar su percepción. Luego, sigues vaciando la billetera de tu padre sin que el se percate hasta que es demasiado tarde... - Mientras hablaba al aire, rodeado de los operadores en sus maquinas, tecleando cosas que el no entendía, no podía si no memorizar los números vistos para pasar el tiempo, mientras comenzaba a gesticular suavemente con los brazos, agregando dramatismo a sus palabras – Luego, avanzas hacia las billeteras de los extraños. A sus pertenencias. A sus casas. Te atrapan y envían a la policía. Te haces una idea de como salir. Continúas el trabajo. Aprendes que es lo que la gente ignora y lo conviertes en tu mejor arma para pasar desapercibido. Aprendes a ocultarte, a ocultar lo que haces, a tener mas soltura en tus manos. Comienzas a inventar, innovar, encontrar gente que comparte tus gustos, perfeccionas tu labor... eso es. Mounty me dio estas dos manos buenas para el robo, pero en un mundo donde el robo está penado ¿Que tan verídico es eso, si uno se lo pone a pensar?

Nadie le respondía. Era lo esperado.

- Eso me gusta de ustedes chicos, que son los perfectos escuchas – Inquirió Roman Torchwick, ladrón de profesión, mientras con el bastón colgando de su brazo, terminaba su cigarrillo.

Lo que, expresado para sus adentros, claro, no se esperaba, era que al darle la espalda a sus colaboradores, se encontrara de frente con lo mas cercano a una compañera que había tenido alguna vez...

Vestía con un saco blanco con interiores rosas, y un corsé gris debajo. En su cuello, colgaban una multitud de collares y adornos, todos recuerdos de sus robos exitosos.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella era su pelo, entre rosa y marrón, pulcre mente peinado hacia los costados, haciendo juego con sus ojos, de cada uno de uno de los colores mencionados sus pupilas.

En sus manos, había un paraguas fino, cerrado.

- !Neo¡ Que sorpresa … - Saludó cordialmente el ladrón, esbozando una de sus sardónicas sonrisas.

La muchacha solo sonrió. Un simple gesto de cordialidad sostenido durante unos segundos, que significó toda la respuesta que Torchwick necesitó.

"Yo si te estaba escuchando"

La sonrisa del ladrón de profesión se ensanchó aun mas.

* * *

><p>La ciudad estaba llena de vida. Eso fue lo primero que vino a la cabeza de Yang, una muchacha rubia y vestida de forma bastante extravagante, mientras caminaban por la calle.<p>

La gente estaba muy jovial, charlando de sus aburridas vidas, los que harían con su tiempo libre, y lo que pasaría en los siguientes días con respecto al festival.

No es queno lo aprobara. De echo, ella sentía un poco de eso por su lado, pero ahora podía ver a que se refería Blake a la hora de decir "No tengo tiempo para descansar. Hay mucho en juego".

Toda esa bendita ignorancia que poseía la gente normal era algo que podía enervar a quien sabía que tan malo era lo estaba pasando, debajo de la tranquilidad del pueblo.

Y teniendo en cuenta que la supuesta tranquilidad no iba a durar, no podía si no comprender por que Blake hacía lo que hacía. Pero ¿La verdad?

Si no vivía la vida en el proceso, no había sentido en investigar nada.

Eso fue lo que pensaba Yang, mientras sentía como el viento acariciaba su ombligo, al descubierto, debajo del saco cerrado sobre sus pronunciados pechos.

- La brisa no esta mal- Apreció, mientras Weiss, a su lado, hablaba con las otras dos miembros del grupo sobre la división de "Zonas de investigación".

- !Hey¡ Chicas, puedo volver a intentar con un amigo mio – Aclaró la rubia, metiéndose en la conversación – Se que hace un par de semanas dijo no saber nada, pero con algo de presión, seguro hablará. Ademas, dieciséis días es suficiente tiempo para alguien como él para enterarse de algo.

Ruby, su hermana menor y líder de su grupo, vestida con una falda negra y una caperuza roja, compartió una mirada con Weiss y Penny, una muchacha de cabello naranja, espiralado hacia adelante.

Las tres asintieron – Si crees que puedes sacar información !Ve por él¡ - Indició Ruby con energía, mientras levantaba su puño hacia arriba.

- Déjamelo a mi – Respondió Yang, llena de confidencia en si misma, mientras se señalaba con el dedo pulgar.

Sin mas, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a anda a paso ligero hacia la zona de la ciudad que ella bien conocía.

Allí había un club. Rooster Teeth le llamaban.

En ese lugar, hacía un buen tiempo, ella había tenido un encuentro "Fortuito" con... todo el "staff" del lugar. El encuentro terminó destruyendo medio local, pero se habían reconstruido bien la ultima vez que lo había visitado.

El sitio era atendido por un bartender que tenía la fama de enterarse de todo en la ciudad. Un buen lugar donde comenzar a buscar pistas.

Y claro, si no conseguía nada, siempre podía llevarse un trago para el viaje. O disfrutar una decente... "Practica de boxeo" con el elenco del local.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar, algo le movió hacia el costado.

No. No era que alguien la hubiese empujado. Solo que, simplemente, sintió que debía ocultarse en el callejón aledaño al local. Su intuición era bastante fuerte.

Pasaron los minutos, y nadie parecía entrar en el club. Hasta que, de pura casualidad, sintió una tonalidad de voz conocida.

Se acercó lo mas discretamente que pudo hacia el costado de la puerta trasera, tratando de no llamar la atención de los dos guardias apostados allí, y detrás de un tacho de basura, sus ojos violetas miraron hacia la pared.

Había un hueco. !Perfecto¡

Llevó su oído ahí y presionó. El hueco era pequeño, y debería esforzarse por escuchar.

- … No puedo creer que tengamos que llevar tanto. ¿Para que quieren tales cantidades de Dust ahora? ¿Acaso Torchwick no robó lo suficiente ya?

- No es que estemos cortos de "Dust". Es que, ahora parece que han echado mano sobre algo aún mas grande, y necesitan el combustible para poner a trabajar el proyecto.

La voz grave era de Junior. La conocía bien. Dueño del negocio, con barba bien peinada y cortada, vestido con ropa formal y un saco rojo, con una bonita corbata.

La voz aguda, en cambio, era de una mujer. Y ella juraría que la había escuchado antes... solo que no recordaba donde.

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Una chica en la que ella nunca había siquiera reparado, pero que era una conocida...

- No te estarás refiriendo a la robot de Ironwood ¿No?- Repuso la voz masculina, algo disgustada

– Te lo diré francamente. No se que planes tendrá la jefa, pero si involucra a esa mocosa, mejor nos apartamos todos de en medio. Suponiendo que logremos lo que queremos hacer antes de que nos exploten los militares, cuando logremos lo que queremos, NOS explotarán los militares.

Una risa suave e inquisitiva sonó en la habitación – Debes tener un poco mas de fe, Junior. Nosotros sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Tu solo prepara los camiones para transportar lo ultimo que nos falta, y esta noche prepara a los muchachos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Un refunfuño y el sonido de unos pasos contra el suelo fue el final de la conversación.

Yang sacó su oído de la pared, pensando.

Así que Junior si estaba enterado de todo. La ultima vez le había mentido.

Ella tendría una larga charla con ese bartender después. Pero lo que importaba ahora es que tenía en vista los planes inmediatos de los colaboradores de Torchwick.

!E incluso tenía los camiones con cargamento a su alcance para sabotear su accionar¡

Tomó sus "Scroll" y comenzó a mandar mensajes al resto del grupo. Debían saber que los planes habían cambiado.

Capucha y anteojos cubriendo su rostro, el muchacho miraba desde la terraza del edificio en frente del local.

Debía admitirlo. Con el saco grueso tapando su torso, y en la pose en la que se apoyaba en el borde del techo, se sentía como un super héroe.

Era un sentimiento bonito, así que mantuvo la pose por un rato, hundiéndose en el ambiente. Observaba hacia abajo, ignorando el fresco que se colaba por sus jeans, enfriando sus piernas.

La tienda era, justamente, una tienda de Dust. Y si los robos tenían la misma tendencia de hacía unos días, ese tipo de local sería el primero en ser asaltado.

Últimamente los robos del combustible habían estado cada vez mas altos, o así lo había escuchado el muchacho en la estación de servicio al cargar su motocicleta.

Trató de reprimir el recuerdo de la cantidad de dinero que le había costado llenar el tanque de la moto. Eso le iba a valer varios días a pan y agua.

No podía evitarlo, de todas formas. Ese vehículo era la única forma que tenía de salir y entrar a la academia, puesto que, como castigo por el incidente de Nathan Meller, una de las reprimendas era no abandonar Beacon bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Curioso que el tuviera al alcance del único lugar en donde la seguridad de la academia bajaba considerablemente, permitiéndole un escape.

Pero la travesía hasta la ciudad era para lo que necesitaba la motocicleta, y sin ella, mejor despedirse de sus salidas a "Patrullar".

Sus motivos eran los que mas risa daban de echo. El simplemente quería dar vueltas por la ciudad a modo de vigilante, saliendo en defensa del indefenso y en pos de la justicia contra la injusticia. Sonaba cliché, tonto y hasta un poco infantil, pero era su sueño. Y sobre Jaune pendía una promesa de perseguirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuó observando el local, olvidándose de todo lo demás, hasta que observó unos rápidos y sospechosos movimientos en las terrazas de los alrededores.

Eso, claro, sin contar que las patrullas policiales que estaban alrededor del lugar (A variadas distancias) Comenzaron a abandonar el lugar discretamente.

"Quizás es la hora del almuerzo" Pensó el rubio inocentemente, mientras su estómago gruñía "Ojala quedara algo de dinero para , aunque fuera, pan. ¡Tengo tanta hambre! "

Se concentró. No tenía tiempo para quejas internas.

Miró detenidamente a los lados.

Personas de traje, y algunos con mascaras muy morbosas en sus rostros, se movían entre los techos, discretamente, rodeando la tienda.

"Adiós a la vigilancia tranquila..." Bromeó para adentro el muchacho, tratando de darse valor. La verdad, es que le temblaban las piernas.

Pero, al igual que la ultima vez, confió en que la adrenalina del momento le diera las agallas suficientes para ir en contra de gente que se veía armada.

Primero, cortar las vías de escape.

Si, podía ser que ellos, de esa forma, tuvieran mas tiempo para robar lo que buscaban antes de que el rubio entrase en acción, pero si no tenían como huir, las autoridades podrían atraparlos con rapidez. Diablos, incluso EL podría atraparlos con rapidez, ya que tenía una motocicleta y ellos nada.

Arrancó el vehículo, y bajó de la terraza por el lado contrario,dando toda la vuelta para investigar donde pudieran tener formas de escapar.

Ruby, caminando por la acera, pensaba profundamente. Sus botas negras hacían un ruido espaciado contra la vereda.

¿Donde comenzar la investigación? ¿Donde era mas posible encontrar una pista de las actividades de sus enemigos?

Quizá en esa tienda de Dust en donde trataron de robar hacía tiempo. Si, quizá allí podría comenzar...

Un mensaje le llegó al "Scroll".

- ¿Un mensaje? !Wow¡ !Un mensaje¡ ¿Que dice? ¿Que dice?- Preguntó Penny, una muchacha con una blusa clásica y ojos verdes enormes.

- !Debemos apurarnos¡ !Cambio de planes¡

* * *

><p>Weiss estaba investigando, por su parte, en los archivos de la compañía Schnee, tratando de ver si había información acerca de las cargas robadas haces un mes.<p>

Pero cuando escuchó la explosión, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia afuera del edificio.

Lo que alcanzó a ver es como un vehículo aéreo empezaba a descender, fuego prendido en su cabina y girando demencial mente, mientras varias personas saltaban del mismo, con paracaídas.

- Que hicieron ahora...- Suspiró, mientras tomaba a Myrtenaster de su cintura. Algo le decía que tendría que usarla pronto.

Luego recibió el mensaje. Debía apresurar su paso.

* * *

><p>Roman escuchó la explosión muy cerca para ser solo coincidencia.<p>

El anciano que atendía el lugar, con canosos cabellos en su cabeza, arrugas en el rostro, y un delantal gris, tenía levantada las manos, mientras le apuntaban con un bastón rojo, que al parecer, también podía disparar.

El ladrón miró hacia afuera por la ventana, mientras sus colaboradores vaciaban la tienda de todo el Dust que podían cargar.

Su vehículo de escape caía dando vueltas en la lejanía, hasta estrellarse en la plaza comunal con una ensordecedora explosión.

- !¿Pero que demonios?¡- Exclamó, mientras un sonido igual de ensordecedor, pero mas inmediato, acaparaba su atención...

(Ost: "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut _(Instrumental)"_ )

Los vidrios del local volaron en pedazos, mientras una motocicleta, con un extraño jinete, entraba acelerando con la rueda delantera en alto.

Haciendo una coleada, paró el vehículo en frente de los ladrones, temblando su control un poco. Aun no era bueno en eso.

- !Oh¡ ¿Acaso tu eres una clase de justiciero motociclista?- Bromeó Torchwick, mientras levantaba el bastón hacia el lado- Un movimiento en falso, y el anciano terminará con los peces.

El extraño, para su sorpresa, sonrió con sorna. Cuando Roman miró hacia el costado, el viejo ya no estaba.

Se había puesto a resguardo en medio de la confusión.

- Eso...hace mas difíciles las cosas – Apreció el ladrón, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida trasera del local, mientras sus colaboradores comenzaban a desenvainar pistolas y armas blancas.

El recién llegado saltó a un lado de la moto, mientras ponía contacto al vehículo con una mano.

Sosteniéndose en la palanca de freno, enfundada, mantenía el equilibrio mientras, en su mano libre, una espada famosa, aunque nadie la reconocía en la confusión, era blandida con fuerza.

Con un estruendoso sonido, la moto comenzó a anda hacia adelante. Los enemigos disparaban, pero las balas chocaban contra la gigantesca cabeza de carnero fundida en el metal, o directamente ni abrían fuego. Preferían saltar a un costado antes de ser arrollados por la motocicleta.

Girando con su mano libre, el extraño dio vueltas con la moto, haciendo una medialuna en el suelo mientras enfilaba de nuevo hacia los ladrones.

Quienes portaban armas blancas aprovecharon el momento de quietud para acercarse furtivamente, espadas en alto.

El muchacho puso ambos píes en el suelo, aun agarrando el manubrio de la moto con su mano libre, mientras con su espada, dando potentes tajos, chocaba los filos enemigos, haciéndolos rebotar. Mas esto le molestaba demasiado a la mano. Era golpe contra golpe, y las vibraciones estaban tomando lo mejor de el.

La motocicleta seguía acelerando, así que el extraño trabó la palanca con una potente patada, haciéndola golpear contra el suelo con fuerza, levantando levemente el vehículo.

Ayudado por la pared, el extraño levantó la moto como si fuera un gran ariete, girando, haciéndola andar por la pared para poder poner el vehículo con mas facilidad en frente suyo, las ruedas aun funcionando.

Cuando los tiradores reanudaron el fuego, chocaron contra el metal del vehículo, el cual demostró ser el perfecto escudo.

- !"Gotta follow the laws of the wild"¡- Gritó con la voz mas grave que pudo improvisar, mientras, agachándose, giraba la motocicleta como si fuera un ariete con ruedas, golpeando con su frente a quienes le atacaban con espadas. Luego, finalizando el movimiento, dejó las ruedas de la moto en el suelo, dando contacto con la llave a ciento ochenta grados rápidamente.

Con las caños de escape vomitando fuego, la motocicleta, aun con los enemigos golpeados en su frente, atrapados entre sus cuernos de carnero, aceleró con fuerza hasta los tiradores, que no alcanzaron a moverse a tiempo antes de que fueran alcanzados por el vehículo en cuestión, llevados juntos con sus compañeros contra la pared, haciendo una pequeña grieta en ella con sus cuerpos.

La moto siguió acelerando hasta que el muchacho se le acercó, espada en mano, y quitó el contacto de la moto, apagándola. Alejó su vehículo de sus enemigos, ya inconscientes, y mientras jadeaba, preguntó al anciano.

- ¿Esta... usted... bien...? - Sus brazos le dolían, y su espalda sentía un jugo ácido al movimiento. Aún no tenía la suficiente estado físico para usar su motocicleta como arma.

El anciano salió de detrás de un estante. Pese a sus arrugas, el viejo parecía sorprendido.

- Eres el primero que salva mi tienda sin destruir la mitad de mis mercancías... - Apreció, mientras le observaba con sus manos temblorosas. Quizá por la edad o por el miedo - ¿Como te llamas, muchacho?

- Jau... es decir... yo...- Gracias a Monty por el dolor, que impidió dar su nombre al muchacho antes de darse cuenta lo estúpido de su accionar. Casi se delataba, antes siquiera de empezar su labor como héroe. Sin embargo, su cara de dolor era todo lo que el anciano necesitaba para pensar en que afligía al muchacho. Tomar una motocicleta con las manos y usarla como arma, junto con una espada, no era bueno para los músculos.

- Esperame un segundo...- Murmuró el viejo, mientras buscaba en las mercancías sobrantes algo en particular. Sus ojos experimentados lo encontraron enseguida. Tomó en sus manos un frasco con una sustancia roja y los alcanzó al extraño – Este Dust se usa en masajes profundos e incluso algunos calmantes. Póntelo en la espalda, debería de aliviar el dolor un poco.

Jaune aceptó el frasco con una mueca de dolor muy pronunciada, y dándose vuelta, se sacó los anteojos y los puso en el bolsillo de su saco.

Rápidamente abrió el frasco y echó el contenido dentro de su cuellera, justo entremedio de la capucha y la espalda, sintiendo como la espesa sustancia bajaba por su piel.

Temblando un poco ante el frío contacto, no perdió tiempo en un rápido masaje con sus manos, si no que se puso sus anteojos de nuevo y corrió hacia la pared sana, saltando contra ella.

Quizá dolería mas, pero ayudaría al componente a ingresar mas en su piel ¿Verdad?

- !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡

- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día ...- Resopló el anciano, golpeándose la cara con la palma de la mano, mientras veía la pila de personas inconscientes a un lado del local - ¿Que pasará con ellos?

- "They run as the sun goes up" - Dijo el muchacho, acomodándose mejor los lentes para luego señalar por al ventana rota, de la cual provenían los sonidos de varias sirenas.

"La policía había terminado su hora del almuerzo" Pensó el rubio, con mucha inocencia.

Sin mas, abordó su moto, la enfiló hacia adelante, y dio contacto. Tenía que atrapar al sujeto de blanco.

- !Espera¡- Gritó el anciano, mientras se le adelantaba con una jorobada posición. Se acercó hasta la puerta, ingresó la llave en la cerradura, y abrió, mientras la campana sonaba con su característico tintinéo – Ahora si. Que tenga un buen día y vuelva pronto – Saludó el comerciante, haciéndose a un lado mientras el motociclista, con una cordial sonrisa (Aunque dolido) aceleraba, saliendo por la puerta, mientras levantaba polvo...

Y papeles, muchos papeles...

(Fin del Ost)

* * *

><p>Junior se ajustó la corbata. Algo que siempre hacía cuando presentía que las cosas saldrían mal.<p>

Y lo hicieron.

Justo cuando estaban cargando el Dust en los camiones, le llegó un mensaje a su "Scroll". Quien envió el mensaje ya le dio mala espina.

No es que desconfiara totalmente del sujeto. Pero desconfiaba un noventa por ciento.

Aún así eran socios, o algo parecido, y debían ayudarse mutuamente si algo salía mal. Lo cual quería decir...

Roman Torchwick le había enviado un mensaje, el cual decía algo muy simple. Le perseguían, y probablemente necesitaría un "Aventón" a lugar seguro.

Como odiaba los imprevistos.

Tomó su aparato de comunicación y lo guardó en el bolsillo, suspirando - ¿Por que tener un negocio es tan difícil? Es decir... esta bien... - Mientras monologaba, sus muchachos, vestidos con trajes violeta oscuro y lentes rojos, subían a los camiones y vehículos, preparándose para transportar la carga –No es como si mi negocio hubiera terminado con una pared menos el día de hoy …

Un sonido estruendoso provino del interior de su local.

Con mucho fastidio, abrió la puerta trasera, mientras se le unían sus dos guarda espaldas, un par de bellas muchachas vestidas con vestidos rojo y plateado respectivamente...

Un par de filosas garras metálicas la de rojo, un par de patines filosos como cuchillas la de plateado.

Entrando dentro de la gran pista de baile de su club, miraron al frente, mientras apretaba los puños.

Una muchacha rubia, con la que ya había tenido ciertos encuentros "Desafortunados" en el pasado, armada con sus dos guanteletes amarillos.

Una chica vestida de blanco, con un porte muy pulido, armada con un peculiar estoque, y con pelo blanco.

Una niña vestida con una caperuza roja, y un vestido negro y rojo... con una guadaña mas grande que ella a sus hombros.

Y una señorita vestida de forma normal. Blusa clásica y un moño en la cabeza.

- "Blondie"... – Murmuró por lo bajo, mientras al caminar calmadamente en dirección a las intrusas, percibía como toda la pared frontal de su negocio se hallaba ausente. Y con pedazos de escombro aún colgando de los goznes - ¿Saben? Las puertas no se pagan solas, y esa era la puerta de mi club.

- O no te preocupes. La puerta es el menor de tus problemas – Bromeó Yang, mientras golpeaba los dos puños en frente de ella, al tiempo que sus cabellos rubios comenzaban a erizarse y flotar levemente, ganando brillo.

- Y yo que pensé que no volveriamos a pasar por esto...- Murmuró el dueño del negocio, mientras levantaba desde detrás de la barra una bazooka bastante grande.

- !Que quieren con Torchwick¡ - Demandó la muchacha de blanco, disgustada.

- Nada que se le pueda decir a unas mocosas – Junior bien sabía de las capacidades de la muchacha rubia. De echo, había casi destrozado su club en el pasado, pero ahora, simplemente, estaba molesto. Habían tirado el frente de su local abajo...

Y ahora tenía mas recursos que en el encuentro pasado.

- Tu te lo buscate, Junior – La sonrisa de Yang era casi maniática.

- !En el nombre de la justicia nosotras te atraparemos y llevaremos ante las autoridades¡

- Ruby... ya nadie usa ese parloteo – Replicó la chica de blanco, fastidiada.

No mas tiempo para charlas.

(Ost: "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I Know for Real _(Instrumental)"__)_

Los empleados comenzaron a correr hacia las intrusas en enormes números, disparando varios mientras lo hacían.

Saltando al frente, la muchacha rubia comenzó saltando hacia la turba, golpeando con tanta fuerza a uno que salió disparado hacia atrás como si lo hubiese chocado un camión. Una vez puso sus pies firmes sobre el suelo, comenzó a dar golpes mas cortos, disponiendo de varios contrincantes a la vez, atacando con fuerza a varios oponentes antes de que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de golpearla.

Con un pazo mas acotado, la muchacha avanzaba entre el mar de enemigos, su pelo alborotándose con un brillante y violento color.

Siguiendo de cerca, saltando hacia adelante, le siguió Ruby, con su guadaña desenvainada, pero con su cuerpo mas cercano al suelo. Poniendo sus botas en la superficie, comenzó a girar sobre sus propio eje mientras resbalaba, el sonido de sus suelas chirriando tapado por el de los enemigos, golpeados en las piernas por el contra filo de su arma.

Así avanzó hasta que quedó espalda contra la de su hermana.

Con un grito, ambas comenzaron a pelear contra los enemigos de cada costado al cual encaraban. Los golpes certeros de Yang para quienes lograban pasar el rango de la gran guadaña de Ruby. Los enemigos volaban por los aires.

Pero mas lejos, varios empleados mas, junto con Junior y siendo observados por las dos guarda espaldas, apuntaban sus armas de fuego hacia el tumulto.

- !A un lado¡- Comandó, haciendo una señal a toda la gente.

En medio del combate, ambas luchadoras se dieron cuenta que la gente empezó alejarse rápidamente de ellas.

- !Fuego¡ - Ordenó Junior, mientras los misiles salían impiadosa mente de su arma, al igual que una pared de balas no sincronizadas avanzaba con velocidad hacia el objetivo.

- !Cuidado¡ - Gritó la hermosa voz de Weiss, mientras llegaba a donde sus aliadas, y con un símbolo particular echo con la espada, levantaba una pared de hielo, recibiendo esta los disparos, y volando en pedazos.

Los pedazos de liquido congelado rebotaron contra el suelo, mientras las muchachas se cubrían.

El fuego hubiera continuado, pero todos los atacantes (Con excepción de Junior) miraron sus armas de fuego, impactados, mientras veían como se caían a pedazos prolijamente definidos.

Detrás del tumulto de gente, que retrocedía y se reagrupaba, la muchacha de blusa clásica, con su pelo naranja en espiral hacia adelante, movía hacia arriba sus brazos, dejando ver suaves retazos de luz seguir unas tanzas.

Estaba desarmando a sus muchachos.

- Hora de ensuciarse las manos – Ordenó Junior con calma, mientras su guardaespaldas asentían al unisono. Los tres, armas a mano, avanzaron entre los empleados en plena retirada - !Envíen los refuerzos¡

Un puño amarillo chocó contra su cara antes de que pudiera reanudar su guardia. Mientras salía volando hacia atrás, la guarda espaldas de vestido rojo saltó hacia adelante, girando con sus brazos extendidos, cortando en todos los ángulos alrededor.

La rubia en frente de ella tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar los filos, los cuales fueron recibidos por una estocada de Weiss, que con rápidos golpes nivelaba a la atacante.

Una vez en el suelo, la guarda espaldas se agachó, eludiendo a Myrtensater, y su contra parte plateada saltó por encima de ella, girando su cuerpo en círculos completos en el aire, transformándose en un círculo de letalidad gracias al filo de sus patines.

No importaba cuantos golpes nivelara con su talento con el estoque, Weiss no podía competir contra un ataque tan consistente como ese. Por ello es que Ruby, girando por detrás de su compañera de blanco, apuntó su filo hacia el objetivo, y lanzó un golpe hacia adelante con fuerza, parando en seco a la muchacha de plateado.

Mientras caía, en medio de un grito, la guarda espaldas sintió como una onda, con la suficiente fuerza como para considerarse como un golpe, y fría como el hielo, la envolvía, llevándola hacia atrás varios metros, rodeada de escarcha.

Rápida y certera, su compañera de rojo vestido pasó por debajo de ella, zarpas listas, e intentó clavarlas en el estómago de la muchacha con la caperuza del mismo color.

No esperaba que, con un rugido de batalla, Yang apareciera por encima de su hermana menor, con el puño en el aire y su pelo brillando con fuerza.

El golpe de la rubia llegó mas rápido que sus garras, alcanzando su espalda y haciéndola rebotar a la guarda espaldas contra el suelo, terminando con otro golpe al pecho, enviándola junto con su compañera.

Pero nadie se esperaba que Junior ya estuviera incorporado y activo. Corriendo, esquivó el cuerpo de su empleada de rojo, volando esta hacia atrás con un grito de dolor ahogado. Luego, de ajustó la corbata – Hora de sacar la basura … - Murmuró mientras, con un simple movimiento, transformaba su bazooka en un enorme bate.

Sin dar aviso, corrió hacia las tres intrusas, saltando para esquivar la guadaña que iba dirigida a sus piernas, mientras descendía con un potente golpe hacia adelante, desviando el puño de la rubia que iba a alcanzarlo en el aire, dejándola con el mentón en frente del enemigo.

Junior sonrió con sorna, mientras bateaba la cara de Yang con fuerza, levantando una serie de pequeños escombros por la fuerza del golpe, para luego enviarla volando hacia atrás varios metros, agujereando una de las paredes.

Agachándose, esquivó el filo de la guadaña de Ruby, quien atacaba rápidamente para ganar espacio, y atacó con una patada a la panza, seguida de un golpe duro al pecho con el bate, arrojándola al suelo.

Arqueando levemente su espalda, esquivando por milímetros el filo de Myrtenaster, Junior se dio vuelta con su pie extendido, levantando los pies de Weiss del suelo y, ahogando su grito de sorpresa, bateandola hacia el costado, enviándola contra las mesas al otro lado del local.

Girando su arma con habilidad, levantó el bate en el aire, listo para rematar a la líder del equipo RWBY, quien solo atinaba a levantar el mango de su guadaña para cubrirse.

El bate nunca llegó a destino.

- !¿Que rayos?¡ - Protestó Junior, mientras sentía algo similar al ajustar de miles de hilos sobre su torso, arrugando sus ropas.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue un potente grito de furia, pese a que la voz era femenina.

Penny saltó a escena, levantando los brazos como si tuviera a su enemigo atrapado a distancia. Junior ascendió en el aire, para ser azotado contra el suelo, abriendo un cráter en la pista de baile. Luego giró en tres círculos completos, creando surcos en la zona, para ser soltado y enviado contra la barra de bebidas, estrellándose.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los empleados se preparaba para recomenzar el ataque haciendo usos de sus armas blancas y cualquier otro objeto contundente a mano, mientras las tres muchachas se reincorporaban, listas para el segundo round. Yang llegó con un potente salto a la escena, rompiendo aún mas la pared.

- !Nunca me canso de estó¡ - Exclamó.

- !No me explico como han reconstruido este lugar si vienes aquí con tanta frecuencia¡ - Se mofó Weiss, en posición de esgrima.

Nadie esperaban que los enemigos estuvieran mejor preparados ahora... cuando las puertas traseras del club se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a decenas de personas vestidas de negro, con chalecos grises y terribles mascaras en sus rostros, haciendo semejanza a los monstruos del Grim.

White Fang había llegado.

(Fin del Ost)

Entre ellos, dos particularidades hacían distinción.

Un muchacho, vestido con un pulcro traje negro con bordados rojos en el hombro, a la vez que un símbolo simple y blanco en su pecho derecho. Era pelirrojo, y su mascara era ligeramente distinta a la del resto.

Sus facciones eran orientales, y usaba guantes en sus manos... las cuales sostenían una katana muy peculiar.

Por otro lado, tres miembros de la White Fang traían un gran tuvo de metal con mucho esfuerzo. Luego de ponerlo en el suelo, con mecánicos sonidos se abrió, lanzando vapor a todos lados.

Una vez se hubo corrido la puerta, de ella salió una figura humana muy particular... por que, en lugar de piel, tenía partes metálicas pulidas con mucho detalle. Y llegando a su rostro, se veía un diseño muy particular...

Muy similar a Penny, solo diferenciada por una mascara igual a la de los miembros de la White Fang, negra y blanca.

- !Adam¡ !¿Que rayos es eso?¡ - Replicó Junior, reincorporándose mientras se sacudía el escombro de los hombros, al reincorporarse.

- Luego de que despidieras a nuestro mensajero, se nos ordenó quedarnos cerca. Para probar un prototipo de un … amigo- La voz del pelirrojo era seca y concisa, directa y al punto. Nada de rodeos.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro muchachas miraban el panorama, un poco sorprendidas de que las cosas se hubieran ido de mano.

- Son un poco... numerosos ...- Murmuró Penny, algo nerviosa.

- Ese chico... - Susurró Yang, apretando los puños – Lo vi en el cuaderno de Blake. El sabe algo.

- "¿Que vamos a hacer?" Me parece algo mas apropiado de resolver ahora – Sugirió Weiss con cierta irritación en su tono.

- Em... aguantamos hasta que llegue la policía – Propuso Ruby, apretando aun mas su guadaña entre sus manos.

- ¿La policía? ¿En serio?

- No es como si pudiéramos huir ahora – Indicó la rubia, señalando como los enemigos las tenían rodeadas.

Aunque nadie se movía. La única que caminaba, era la robot salida del tuvo, mientras con un movimiento brusco, desenvainaba una ancha cuchilla de su brazo.

- Genial. Ahora peleamos contra robocop y sus amigos – Bromeó Yang, mientras sus cabellos comenzaban a elevarse en el aire.

Todo se interrumpió cuando una nueva voz, familiar para todos, abrió un eco de sorpresa en los escuchas.

- !¿Pero que diablos?¡- Gritó Roman, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían - !Junior¡ !Solo te pedí un aventón, no una fiesta de bienvenida¡

El dueño del club estaba a punto de rectificar, mientras sus dos guarda espaldas hacían los propio, parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, cuando un simple sonido les interrumpió...

* * *

><p><em>Hace cinco minutos:<em>

Seguir a un ladrón, encontrar su lugar de escondite antes que el, saber de sus amigas en apuros, ver refuerzos de terroristas internacionales llegar a escena, robar un vehículo aéreo. Si, de esos que le provocan poderosas nauseas al pilotarlos.

Y claro, además no saber pilotarlos.

Y no tener mejor idea que usar ese vehículo para hacer una distracción para igualar la balanza del combate...

- Bien Jaune ¿Tienes algo que decir? - Se preguntó a si mismo, mientras frotaba sus manos con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados - !SI¡ !ME GUSTARÍA NO SER TAN IDIOTA¡ !QUIZÁ ASÍ SE ME OCURRIRÍA UNA MEJOR IDEA¡

* * *

><p>- ¿Ese no es el sonido de uno de los ...? - Comenzó a decir uno de los empleados, antes de que todos salieran volando con un estruendoso sonido de fondo.<p>

La chicas solo alcanzaron a cubrirse con los brazos y agacharse, inútilmente, puesto que nada alcanzó siquiera a dañarles como para justificar tal acción.

Si, el frente de un vehículo volador había entrado por la pared trasera del club. Sus vidrios rotos y su metal aboyado.

El polvo saltó para todos lados, al igual que los escombros, y varios miembros de la White Fang y empleados del club.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió con tosquedad. Por ella, salió un muchacho vestido con un saco marrón muy grueso, una capucha a medio poner, y unos anteojos desacomodados...

Claro, mientras caminaba como si estuviera borracho y arrastraba una moto por la puerta.

- ¿Pero quien es ese...? - Murmuró Ruby, impactada

Sin mas, se giró para el costado, tapado por la motocicleta, y comenzó a vomitar.

- Es Jaune – Respondió Yang, alzándose de hombros.

- !Papi¡ - Exclamó Penny, mientras extendiendo sus brazos, corría hacia el a una velocidad increíble.

Antes de que Jaune pudiera responder, otro sonido les llamó la atención.

Varios escombros fueron corridos, mientras el pelirrojo, muy fastidiado, se reincorporaba.

Como si fuera una invocación, de debajo de varias mesas salieron Junior y Roman, a tiempo que la robot, prendiéndose en su cuerpo luces verdes, salía de detrás de ellos, con su cuchilla desenvainada.

- Em... Penny...- Dijo Jaune, por lo bajo - ¿Podrías...?

- !Pero claro¡ - Exclamó, mientras ponía su mano en la carcasa del destrozado vehículo y cerraba los ojos. El rubio, mientras, tomó su motocicleta con las dos manos, y miró fijamente a sus enemigos - ¿Ahora que sigue? - Preguntó, incómodo, mientras sacaba la traba de su motocicleta.

- Aseguren el vehículo- Ordenó el pelirrojo, mientras ponía ambas manos a su katana.

- La vida de un héroe … - Resopló el rubio, dando un giro al contacto de forma completa, mientras ambas ruedas de la moto se desprendían.

(Ost: The Stains of Time - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance )

- !Yo tomo el rojo¡ - Gritó Jaune, mientras giraba el manubrio de la motocicleta, prendiéndola al rojo vivo.

- !Yo la chica verde¡ - Exclamó la autómata, mientras varias espadas salían de sus costados, apuntando automáticamente hacia adelante, como si levitaran.

- Junioooooor ...- Llamó Yang, mientras saltaba con fuerza hacia adelante, levantó pequeños escombros - !Mama está en casa¡

- !Ven aquí "Blondie"¡ - Provocó el enorme sujeto con barba, con su bate en alto.

- !Roman¡ - Llamó Ruby, mientras saltaba hacia su enemigo con la guadaña en alto, seguida de cerca por Weiss.

- Como siempre, un placer "Red" - Se mofó el ladrón, mientras apuntaba su bastón.

Una espada oriental chocó contra una superficie metálica potente. La espada del pelirrojo se encontró con una descomunal hacha usada como escudo, sostenida por Jaune haciendo uso de los hombros, inclinándose al costado. Con un pesado movimiento, el rubio giró su arma, al rojo vivo, sosteniéndola de la misma forma.

El enemigo esquivó el primer ataque agachándose, y justo cuando iba a avanzar para alcanzarlo con un corte al pecho, el objetivo desenvainó a Crocea Mors, haciendo un golpe con fuerza para bloquear el filo.

Cuando ambos ataques rebotaron hacia atrás, el oriental levantó su funda con la otra mano, y apretó un gatillo en el extremo con su dedo libre.

Los reflejos de Jaune permitieron saber que, sea lo que sea, era malo, así que, arrojando su espada al objeto, desvió la punta de la funda a ultimo momento, haciendo que el disparo saliera al aire.

Luego, saltando con las turbinas de la "Bloodtrocuted" hacia abajo, el muchacho tomó a Crocea Mors en el aire, antes de que cayera al suelo, y dio un contacto de ciento ochenta grados justo cuando iba a llegar a superficie.

Con un estruendo poderoso, varios escombros se levantaron del suelo, mientras las turbinas vomitaban fuego, enviando a ambos luchadores al aire.

Mientras tanto, Yang se agachaba para esquivar el bate de su enemigo, avanzando hasta quedar a alcance.

Golpes cortos y potentes llenaron el torso de Junior, incesantemente, mientras retrocedía ante la furia de su enemiga, aguantando el castigo.

Hasta que vio su oportunidad.

Una potente patada,alcanzó la pierna de la rubia, haciéndola perder balance en medio de un golpe. Justo la abertura que necesitaba.

Con un potente golpe al estómago con el bate, la elevó en el aire, para luego continuar con un golpe a la espalda, haciéndola rebotar contra el piso. Rematando a su objetivo, le dio con el bate en la cadera , enviándola varios metros hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, recobrando la postura en el aire, la rubia bajó sus pies y su mano derecha hacia el suelo, dejando que sus botas chirrearan contra la superficie. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, su alrededor alcanzando temperaturas extremas. Rugió mientras sus cabellos se erizaban con un potente brillo.

Un salto sacó varias baldosas del suelo, mientras la muchacha llegaba en un parpadeo hasta Junior, y conectando sus dos puños contra su ombligo, con una fuerza tal que el aire se detuvo por unos segundos, las ondas levantaron los asientos en el aire.

Con la silueta del dueño del club volando hacia atrás, seguido por un haz dorado de cerca en pleno vuelo de fondo, era como la enorme guadaña de Ruby desvió el bastón de Roman, enviando el disparo explosivo contra la barra de bebidas.

La explosión convirtió sus imágenes en negras sombras, mostrando como el ladrón trataba de acortar espacio entre Ruby y el, escapando al alcance de su guadaña.

Con una potente patada al hombro, echó a la muchacha hacia atrás, mientras comenzaba a utilizar su bastón para golpear en lugar de disparar. Mas no pudo conectar mas de dos golpes seguidos antes de que fuera su arma repelida por una potente estocada de Myrtenaster.

Movimientos sutiles pero letales eran los que desempeñaba Weiss, atosigando al ladrón con ataques rápidos y certeros, los cuales eran repelidos, pero no dejaban pausa para una respuesta.

Un grito de guerra lanzó Ruby, mientras se posicionaba al lado de su compañera de blanco y utilizaba su enorme guadaña para acompañar los ataques, terminando en una bella y peligrosa combinación, a la cual Roman estaba cada vez mas cerca de escaparsele de las manos.

Con un potente golpe del filo de Ruby, el bastón del ladrón voló hacia el costado.

Enturbiando los ojos para mejor puntería, Weiss preparó sus estocada definitiva.

Pero su punta fue desviada. Y luego, con un fino movimiento, repelida.

Echándose para atrás con un pequeño salto, la muchacha de blanco mantuvo la posición, mientras la chica de la caperuza la imitaba, guadaña al frente.

Un paraguas había desviado a Myrtenaster.

- ¿Neo? - Inquirió Roman, mientras la muchacha de cabello marrón y rosa, sin decir nada, asentía con una seria media sonrisa, pateando su bastón de vuelta a su dueño – Creo que si sigues así, voy a terminar enamorándome.

Un cómico bufido le respondió, mientras la muchacha recién llegada apuntaba el paraguas a la chica de blanco.

- Te dejo a la princesa – Murmuró el ladrón, apuntando el bastón hacia Ruby – "Red" ¿Me concedes esta danza?

- !Aaaah¡- Gritó la muchacha de rojo, mientras corría con velocidad hacia su enemigo, comenzando a descargar un sin fin de cortes sobre su objetivo, quien esquivaba o desviaba los mismos con su bastón.

Weiss trató de correr en su ayuda, pero se encontró con la extravagante muchacha en frente, también con un saco blanco, pero con un interior rosado.

- No me dejarás pasar a ayudar a mi amiga ¿No? - Preguntó, mientras escuchaba explosiones de fondo y disparos, al igual que gritos.

La muchacha del paraguas solo dio una calmada y cordial sonrisa, mientras hacía una reverencia respetuosa.

Weiss le miró con seriedad, luego hizo su filo a un lado, y reverenció a su vez.

Dos segundos después, ambas trabaron sus armas en combate, mostrando similares habilidades de esgrimista.

Pero mientras peleaban, a varios metros, Penny manejaba sus espadas en constantes círculos, evitando el filo de la cuchilla de su enemiga, que cubierta por su mascara, descargaba ataque tras ataque sobre la autómata.

Un poco cansada de defenderse, la muchacha saltó hacia atrás, levantando polvo y escombros, mientras giraba sobre si misma al ascender, liberando sus tanzas a su alrededor.

La robot miró hacia su objetivo, y sin siquiera pestañear, se agachó levemente y saltó, también moviendo pedazos de suelo al hacerlo y dejando una pequeña fisura en donde estaba parada.

La imagen del combate fue de la robot contra la autómata, ambas rodeadas de espadas e hilos brillantes ante la luz, suspendidas en el aire.

Con un rápido movimiento, la enemiga apuntó su cuchilla adelante, buscando el pecho de la muchacha.

Reaccionando velozmente, Penny abrió sus piernas sobre el filo enemigo, y atrapó su brazo en el aire, paralizando la cuchilla antes de que llegara a destino.

Rodeándola con sus tanzas, giró hacia abajo, llevando a su enemiga con ella con velocidad, soltándola para que diera la cabeza contra el suelo mientras se soltaba, recobrando la postura en el aire para cuando alcanzó el suelo.

Sin embargo, para cuando su enemiga llegó a destino, simplemente contrajo su cuchilla y puso la palma de la mano para amortiguar su pesado cuerpo... y le fue fácil. Tan sencillo como si la robot pesara menos que una pluma, mientras las tanzas, al instante, se liberaban de su cuerpo.

- !¿Pero como...?¡ - Exclamó Penny, sin poderlo creer. Activó su analizador, buscando cualquier anomalía. Se sorprendió al encontrar la respuesta en la reacción de sus hilos - ¿Polaridad... ?

Sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando, la robot saltó hacia Penny, con su cuchilla nuevamente desenvainada.

La muchacha comenzó a utilizar sus armas flotantes para defenderse de los cortes, pero para evitarlos, tuvo que comenzar a esquivar, puesto que las espadas se movían levemente alrededor de la robot, dándole una defensa no muy confiable.

En paralelo, el pelirrojo y el rubio luchaban ahora en el podio del Dj, ahora vacío.

El oriental se dio cuenta del plan de su enemigo. Era listo.

En ese balcón pequeño no tenía mucha movilidad, y dado el tamaño del arma de su rival, le sería difícil esquivar sus ataques.

¿Que tantos combates habría llevado ya el misterioso motociclista? ¿Que clase de poderoso guerrero tenía en frente, que podía combatirlo sosteniendo semejantes y contrariadas armas a un nivel tan aceptable?

Mientras, Jaune solo pensaba "!MADITA SEA¡ !QUIERO A MI MAMÁ¡"

Usando sus hombros para darse aún mas apoyo, el muchacho giraba el filo del hacha sobre el balcón metálico, manipulando el arma con sus dos manos, y sosteniéndola con una sola cuando debía tener a Crocea Mors cerca.

Desviar los disparos y el filo eran trabajo duro, sumado a que su espalda dolía como si hubiera recibido un tiro, sus brazos comenzando a temblar...

Esperen. Si había recibido un tiro...

Roman, desde abajo, mientras pateaba a Ruby en la cadera, ganando preciosos segundos, apuntó su bastón hacia arriba. Luego del resultado, rió.

"!QUEMA¡" Pensó Jaune, mientras apretaba los dientes.

El pelirrojo vio, mientras atacaba, como un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por los dientes blancos de su rival.

Con una rápida patada a las piernas, derrumbó a Jaune, para incorporarse rápidamente y apuntar su filo contra el cuello del caído.

Entre ambos callaron unos segundos, jadeando y expectantes a la acción del otro.

- No hay honor en ganar así – Susurró el pelirrojo, pese a no mostrar indicios de no hundir el filo en el cuello del muchacho.

- "The temperature rising" - Murmuró Jaune, mientras movía discretamente sus dedos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le daba la punta de la katana haciendo presión contra su cuello, dejando escapar sangre por la abertura mientras ingresaba lentamente- "!I'll make you bleed!".

Sin mas retrasos, dio un contacto de ciento ochenta grados a su hacha, esta escupiendo fuego por sus caños de escape, mientras salía disparada cual proyectil, llevándose por delante con la cabeza de carnero al enemigo.

Con un potente choque, el arma se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo una grieta, mientras presionaba al pelirrojo, quien con un gran esfuerzo, se zafó del arma, cayendo al suelo bajo el balcón.

Al llegar al piso, rodó hacia adelante, parándose con pulcritud. Mientras miraba hacia arriba, sintió como algo en su rostro se aflojaba.

Su máscara dejó caer una mitad, ya rota.

Con una furia fría, el enemigo miró hacia arriba, mostrando un ojo de sapo muy concentrado en el rubio, quien ya sin capucha que le cubriera, y con los lentes rotos cayendo de su rostro, le miraba con un pie en en andamio, ignorando el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca, con la espada en mano, mientras con la otra sacaba las llaves del hacha, apagándola, y tomándola con la misma mano.

- !Romaaan¡ - Mientras tanto, Ruby trataba de dar un ultimo corte a su enemigo, quien con un salto hacia el costado, logró eludir el filo de la guadaña - !Entrégate a la justicia¡

- !Ya tuve suficiente de super héroes por hoy¡ - Exclamó el ladrón, mientras levantaba con enojo su bastón, descargando un disparo tras otro, con carga explosiva todos.

Valiéndose de su velocidad, la muchacha comenzó a evitar los disparos, aunque con cierta dificultad manteniendo su equilibrio al recibir la onda de las explosiones.

Sabiéndose en aprietos, puso sus pies en el suelo, parándose durante un segundo.

La ultima bala estuvo a punto de comenzar a rozarle el cabello, pero Ruby fue mas rápida (Por milésimas ) Cuando saltó hacia adelante, dejando varios pétalos rojos a su andar.

Roman trató de atinar algún disparo, pero el haz rojo era demasiado rápido para su puntería, por lo que no pudo apuntar...

Ni evitar que la muchacha de caperuza lo arrollara, poniendo un pie en el pecho de su enemigo, y el filo de la guadaña en frente de su cabeza.

- !Se acabó¡ - Declaró, sosteniendo con sus dos manos el mango de su arma.

- Ya quisieras ...- Sonrió el ladrón, mientras se deshacía en un suave material similar al vidrio.

Un golpe certero con el paraguas de costado, hizo a la muchacha caer hacia el costado.

Girando hacia atrás, el ladrón tomaba posición mientras observaba como su aliada, los numerosos collares de su cuello volando hacia arriba al compás de sus movimientos, atacaba a Ruby con varios golpes, bloqueados con dificultad por la muchacha de la caperuza, usando el mango de su arma, pero sin poder siquiera atacar dada la proximidad enemiga.

- !Hey¡ - Llamó la atención Weiss, saltando a escena, con una estocada precisa, trabando el paraguas de su rival. Acaparando su atención de nuevo, comenzó a equiparar a la muchacha de pelo bicolor, manteniéndola a raya mientras Ruby recuperaba el aliento.

Una vez lo hizo, la muchacha de caperuza comenzó a avanzar con rápidos cortes de su guadaña, que si bien no eran veloces como los de ambas contendientes, si eran amenazantes y cubrían grandes áreas, poniendo a la enemiga en aprietos.

O así fue hasta que unos disparos con explosivos hicieron a las atacantes retroceder con un salto hacia atrás.

- ¿A mano? - Preguntó Roman, con un cómico tono, mientras Neo rodaba hasta él, paraguas en mano, y le respondía con una cordial sonrisa .

En paralelo, la rubia esquivaba un bate dirigido a su cara, mientras respondía con un golpe directo al mentón de su atacante, haciéndolo elevar medio metro en el aire. No contenta con esto, tomó su pie y azotó al dueño del club contra el suelo.

El cuerpo de Junior alcanzó el suelo con fuerza, con un ahogado quejido de dolor, mientras Yang saltaba por encima, cayendo sobre el, con un potente puñetazo al pecho, haciéndolo incrustarse en la pista de baile.

Sin mas, con un potente brinco, la muchacha rubia alcanzó a sus amigas, sus cabellos prendidos en un brillante color dorado y la temperatura a su alrededor incrementando salvajemente.

- !¿Quien sigue?¡- Retó, con una sonrisa llena de adrenalina en su rostro, apretando los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Quien dejó salir al león de la jaula? - Se quejó Roman, mientras sostenía su bastón con ambas manos, como si fuera un rifle, apuntando hacia sus enemigos.

O así fue hasta que, a unos metros, Penny lograse conectar un golpe al fin sobre su enemiga, enviando a la robot varios metros hacia atrás, aunque sana, habiendo bloqueado las espadas con el filo de su cuchilla.

Azotando el suelo con sus pies, la robot apretó los dientes en frustración y enojo, demostrando emoción por primera vez desde empezado el combate.

Sin mas, abrió ambos brazos al aire, mientras guardaba su cuchilla, y su cuerpo, a la altura de los muslos, abría sus metálicas coberturas, descubriendo dos superficies entre verde y roja, las cuales comenzaron a brillar con rapidez, mientras todo su cuerpo separaba sus conexiones levemente, dejando vapor salir por ellos.

Luego, una luz blanca comenzó a emanar de sus pies, mientras potentes rayos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo.

Con un estruendo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse.

(Fin del Ost)

Ruby fue la primera en protestar al sentir su arma volar lejos de sus manos - !Mi bebé¡ - Se quejó.

Myrtenaster siguió a eso, siendo atraída hacia el mismo costado, y si bien Weiss trató de resistirse, pronto cedió al ser demasiada la fuerza, soltando su estoque.

- !¿Que rayos sucede?¡ - Inquirió la muchacha de blanco, mientras Roman miraba a Neo en silencio con una sardónica sonrisa y asentía, huyendo ambos hacia la desplomada puerta de entrada, mientras el resto de los empleados, cargando a Junior y a sus guarda espaldas,los imitaban, dejando que sus armas volaran hacia el mismo costado, atraídas por una potente fuerza.

- !Wow¡- Penny calvó una de sus manos en el suelo, haciendo uso de su super fuerza, pero sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera tirado hacia atrás.

- !Ugh¡ !Mounty¡ !Argh¡ - Yang sentía como la fuerza tiraba de sus guanteletes hacia la robot, impidiéndole siquiera mover los dedos.

Adam, habiendo clavado su katana en el suelo, se sostenía de ella aun parado, mientras Jaune luchaba por mantener su espada en su vaina, y el hacha en su lugar, aunque no le era difícil. Al parecer, su peso ayudaba a que la atracción no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

Luego, todos vieron algo que les aterró.

La robot, una vez las armas llegaron y se pegaron a su cuerpo, comenzó a emitir violentos rayos eléctricos, despidiendo energía para todos lados.

- !No se acerquen¡ - Gritó Penny, comenzando a sentir la fuerza sobre ella aun mas poderosa con cada segundo - !Está imantando todo¡ !Importantes niveles de electricidad¡

- !Chocolate por la noticia¡ - Respondió Weiss, agarrándose de la columna mas cercana.

Pero Yang no tuvo tanta suerte.

Tirada hacia adelante con gran potencia, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que, entremedio de un grito, la muchacha comenzara a volar hacia la robot.

- !YANG¡ - Ruby estaba desesperada. Había usado demasiada aura en su combate con Roman, y estaba demasiado agotada para utilizar su semblante. De echo, apenas si podía agarrarse de una de las numerosas grietas en el suelo para sostenerse, por lo que alivianó su agarre, y liberó una mano, tomando la de su hermana- !AGUANTA YANG¡

La rubia, siendo sostenida por su hermana, y sintiendo la fuerza tirar a ambas para atrás, sintió algo que hacía mucho no sentía.

Miedo. Miedo de morir. Miedo de perder la vida antes de cumplir su sueño. De ver a su hermana graduarse con ella. De tener un novio con el cual sentar cabeza. De …

Saber la verdad acerca de su madre. Quien se fue a una misión de cazadores y nunca volvió. Quien nunca le envió una carta siquiera o le hizo saber de ella.

No quería morir. Tenía muchos sueños que cumplir. Muchas cosas que hacer...

Pero otro sentimiento pobló su pecho. Y eso fue al ver la mano que usaba Ruby para sostenerse de la fisura en el suelo.

Estaba demasiado tensada. Pronto, los ligamentos comenzarían a abrirse... y ambas serían tiradas hacia la robot.

Una silla voló sin ningún tipo de impedimento hasta el centro, y se electrocutó hasta explotar en miles de pedazos.

Ese mismo destino les esperaba a ella y su hermanita...

- !AGUANTA¡ - Imploró Weiss, mientras rodeaba la columna con sus piernas y extendía sus brazos hacia ellas, tratando de tomar la mano de Ruby.

Yang casi ríe por dentro. Bien sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Jaune, deshaciéndose de las placas de su armadura mientras trababa el hacha en el balcón, miraba esta situación muy impactado.

- !RUBY AGUANTA¡- Gritaba Penny, en su inútil intento por recobrar control sobre sus hilos para ayudar. Lastima que ellos fueran de metal, y hubiera tenido que cortarlos a la mitad para no recibir un choque eléctrico.

Entonces el muchacho vio los ojos rojos de Yang perder color. Suavizarse, haciendo cada vez mas violeta. Mas calmados...

"No"

- Ruby...- La voz de su hermana mayor era ahora calmada. Casi juguetona – Prometeme que dejarás de beber tanta leche, y comenzarás a hacer mas amigos...

Los ojos plateados de la muchacha de rojo le miraron confundidos, mientras Weiss, captando el mensaje mas rápido, gritaba en desesperación - !NO YANG¡ !AGUANTA¡ !CASI LLEGO¡

"No pongas esa mirada. Vas a causarme mucho dolor... físico"

- Díganle a Blake que duerma, o si no voy a causarle problemas... de alguna forma – Sonrió la rubia con mucha calidez, mientras contraía con mucho esfuerzo sus dedos en la palma de Ruby, presionando sobre ella, safándose poco a poco.

- !NO YANG¡ !NO LO HAGAS¡- Las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermanita ya comenzaban a asomarse en su desesperado rostro.

"No renuncies a tu sueño, no renuncies a tu sueño. !NO RENUNCIES A TU SUEÑO¡"

- Chicas, fue un placer haber terminado en grupo con ustedes … - Dijo Yang, por ultima vez, antes de mirar a su hermanita y saber que, ese sentimiento cálido que le daba la fuerza para renunciar a todo, incluso a sus mas esperanzados sueños, era su hermanita. Recordó cuando la vio, como una bebita llorando en brazos de su padre, amamantando en el pecho de su madre, y supo que la cuidaría, hasta el ultimo de sus alientos – Ruby... te amo. Cuidate.

- !YANG¡ !NO¡ - Protestó Ruby, mientras los dedos de su hermana mayor, esos dedos que habían envuelto sus manos tantas veces en forma cariñosa, que se habían cerrado en vengador puño contra quienes la molestaban, quienes la habían abrazado con tanta fuerza, se soltaban de su agarre-

!YAAAAAAANG¡

"Bueno, no puede ser de otra forma. Hora de ganarse un par de quemaduras"

La rubia, mientras volaba hacia atrás, con sus brazos tirados con fuerza por el magnetismo, cerró sus ojos con paz, negándose al sonido de los gritos de todas sus amigas ahí presentes.

Una muerte rodeada de sus seres queridos

Faltaba Blake, y su padre, y el tío Qrow, pero nada es perfecto ¿Verdad?

- "This ..."

Llave a en la ranura

- "Is..."

Mano en el cuerno

- "What nature plans ..."

Era curioso. Casi ni dolía.

De echo, no dolía nada. Y sus brazos seguían tirando para atrás, mientras un objeto blando presionaba contra su espalda.

¿Que rayos estaba pasando? Si esto era morir, se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba...

(Ost: Rules of Nature- Metal gear rising: revengance )

Un grito de dolor agudo y agónico, que ella no pudo ignorar, le respondió.

Sintiendo algo acolchonado en su espalda, la rubia giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

Jaune Arc, el bufón de Beacon, la sostenía con los colchones de la descomunal hacha, mientras se agarraba del manubrio del arma, la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo por medio del metal del objeto, apenas manteniendolo a distancia de la robot con la cabeza de carnero presionada contra la enemiga.

- !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH¡

El dolor era insoportable. Era como sentir todas sus extremidades en una cosquilla extrema, que quemaba en vez de provocar humor.

Pero no podía desistir ahora. !Todo o nada¡ !La apuesta del héroe¡

Desprendiendo el acolchonado del arma, el muchacho presionó con sus pies, sintiendo el olor a quemado en sus narices, alejando a Yang de la robot lo mas posible al estirar las piernas.

- !CHICO VÓMITO¡ !¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?¡- Yang no comprendía

- !PAPÁ¡ - Grito Penny

No les respondió. Un héroe debía concentrarse en la labor a mano. Llevó ambas manos a los manubrios, y tiró de ellos con fuerza, sintiendo el metal caliente entre sus dedos, y el cuerpo con un dolor mas haya de los que había sentido en toda su vida.

Pero debía lograrlo.

Caños de escape contra el suelo, en donde la robot tenía incrustado los pies.

Mano temblorosa en la llave, contacto...

Ciento ochenta grados.

Explosión!

_RULES OF NATURE! _

Vomitando fuego, el hacha ascendió, cortando súbitamente la atracción magnética, mientras la robot y Jaune subían con rapidez, rompiendo el techo. Yang cayó atónita al piso.

_And they run when the sun comes up  
>With their lives on the line <em>

_ALIVE! For a while_

Jaune sintió que el combustible de la propulsión se acabó cuando ambos estaba en el aire. No quería hacerlo. No quería repetirlo...

No quería tomar otra vida. Pero si no lo hacía..._  
>NO CHOICE! Got to follow the laws of life <em>

Con sus manos quemándose por la temperatura del metal, el muchacho no dijo ninguna frase célebre, ni rebuscada, ni complicada.

Simplemente gritó, mientras movía el hacha con el filo apuntando a su enemiga en el aire.

No pudo esquivarlo. Simplemente salió disparada hacia el edificio mas cercano, con un corte descomunal en el pecho, y estrellándose en las paredes de concreto levantando polvo al hacerlo.

El muchacho quedó suspendido en el aire durante unos segundos, y después el dolor fue demasiado para aguantarlo.

_What's done is done  
>Were about to see another day <em>

Mientras caía, pensó que el aire pasando fuertemente por su cuerpo en su trayectoria, era mas fresco que de costumbre.

_The game of life, the hunter and the agile prey__  
><em>_No guarantee, which of them will succeed for the weak?_!

¿Acaso estaba frío? No.

Simplemente tenía calor...

(Fin del Ost)

* * *

><p>Al otro día, increíblemente, había mucha carencia de sueño en las clases del profesor Port.<p>

Normalmente, el bonachón, dueño del bigote mejor peinado de la academia, se pasaba toda la clase hablando de sus aventuras cuando era un joven cazador, y de vez en cuando daba una que otra lección de vida. Entremedio de sus historias, se podía rescatar el tipo de monstruo al cual se enfrentaba y sus debilidades, si...

Pero digamos que el don de la palabra no era lo suyo. Su clase era en realidad la hora de la siesta para muchos de los alumnos de la academia.

Sin embargo, ese día había mucha gente mostrando señales de estar despiertos...

No de estar prestando atención, pero de estar despiertos.

¿Por que era esto? Era algo que, entremedio de su monólogo, el profesor entendía perfectamente.

Saber de la expulsión de alguien era siempre una bomba entre los rumores y las charlas a escondidas.

No era que ya se hubiera expulsado a alguien ya, pero todos apostaban a que, para el final del día, habría un alumno que volvería a casa.

Y no era la expulsión solamente, si no la polémica tras ella.

El profesor, mofándose para sus adentros de su capacidad perceptiva frente a los rumores, sabía que la duda mermaba las conversaciones, llevándolas a un solo tema.

¿Era correcto o no?

El señor Arc era un asesino, en cuestión. Y poco a poco se había vuelto un marginado, alguien que, pese a ser un bufón, era señalado como extraño, y quizá temido.

Pero el muchacho había escapado a su justo castigo, aunque muchos pensaran que el castigo en si era muy liviano para la afronta.

Había salido de la academia. Y había salvado una vida, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Los detalles eran todo un enigma aún, pero la verdad era, en tramos generales, esa.

El profesor, entonces, decidió hacer algo que no hacía desde la infancia. Contar una historia que no era suya. Algo que, aunque nadie creyera, era su verdadera especialidad.

- Mis queridos alumnos – Llamó la atención, mientras se aclaraba la garganta – Esta es una clase de aprendizaje, y como tal creo que deben de aprender algo particular con respecto a la vida de un cazador. O mejor dicho, de un héroe. Para ello, les voy a contar una historia particular – Mientras hablaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, con una mano a la espalda y otra al frente, gesticulando para un mayor énfasis – Primero, quisiera saber que es para ustedes un héroe. Levanten la mano sin miedo, vamos. ¿Señorita Belladona?

Vestida con el uniforme rojizo del estudiante promedio, la muchacha del moño negro, Blake, habló levantándose de su asiento – Según el diccionario, un héroe es aquel que es admirado por sus hazañas, en especial si requirieron mucho valor.

- Algo válido, señora Belladona. Pero no del todo cierto – Indicó el profesor, cerrando el puño sobre el pecho – Definir al héroe en el diccionario es como tratar de definir al amor en una palabra. No es posible. Para lograr lo mas cercano a saber que es un héroe, debemos decir que es en nuestra creencia personal. Ahora, inténtelo de nuevo, señorita Belladona. Dígale a la clase que es un héroe para "Usted".

La muchacha del moño negro suspiró, como si estuviera fastidiada por algo, y comenzó – Un héroe es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Alguien que siempre estará allí, y nunca dejará solo a una persona. Ni mucho menos... - Estas ultimas palabras fueron escupidas con cierto veneno – A un amigo.

Sin mas, se volvió a sentar en su banco, ganándose algunas miradas furtivas de sus compañeras de grupo.

Al parecer, había problemas dentro de RWBY, pero el profesor decidió que no era su papel inmediato atender esa complicación, y continuó – Si bien lo que dijo la señorita Belladona está bien, también se halla incompleto – Caminando de un lado a otro, volvía a gesticular con su mano, buscando agregar un efecto mas dramático a su reflexión – Se que dije que no hay manera de indicar una definición completa para el héroe, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista. La definición está, pero es formada por varias personas, y no una sola. Para llegar a la definición de algo tan profundo, todos deben estar dispuestos a escuchar y aprender del otro. ¿Alguien mas? ¿Señor Mischel?

Un muchacho de la clase se levantó de su asiento, con las manos en la espalda – Un héroe es alguien que ayuda a la justicia, y se niega a dejarse tentar por las facilidades de lo que usualmente se conoce como "Mal". Un cazador podría perfectamente ser un héroe.

- Muy acertado a grandes rasgos, pero aún está incompleto. ¿Alguien mas?- Invitó el profesor, y mientras varios alumnos, uno detrás de otro, comenzaban a dar sus opiniones, de repente mas interesados en la clase interactiva en la que se había transformado el monólogo del profesor Port, el maestro escribía algunas palabras en común en el pizarrón, de acuerdo a como las escuchaba en la clase.

"Bondad" "Honestidad" "Sacrificio" "Justicia" "Confianza" "Temerario"

Hasta que alguien, Ruby Rose, líder del equipo RWBY, dijo algo que cortó las invitaciones de Port.

- Un héroe es alguien que no teme darlo todo por el resto.

- !Excelente señorita Rose¡ !Eso es lo que quería que todos supieran¡ - La clase se quedó callada durante unos momentos, expectante – Un héroe puede ser muchas cosas, pero la base, aquello sin lo cual no puede ser uno, es esa – Y escribió la palabra clave en la pizarra.

"Dadivoso"

- El héroe nunca deja de darlo todo. Y cuando nadie tiene mas que dar, el sigue dando. El héroe es alguien que debe tener la entereza para superar el miedo a lo que cueste su hazaña, el terror a las consecuencias. Por que un héroe es alguien que, tarde o temprano, se queda sin nada. Por ello es que son tan raros de encontrar. No siempre reciben lo que merecen a cambio. De echo, pocas veces lo hacen. Ustedes serán cazadores un día, y la gente los admirará, en su gran mayoría, por lo que hacen. Pero no serán héroes hasta que estén dispuestos a darlo todo por los demás, por difícil que sea. De eso, trata la historia que les contaré – El profesor, dejando la tiza en su escritorio con suaves movimientos, sonrió detrás de su bigote:

_- Erase una vez, en una villa cercana a las montañas, en un paisaje muy parecido al que gozamos en las cercanía de la academia el día de hoy, un trol grande y terrible._

_Lo que nadie sabía, era que ese trol no quería ser lo que era. Estaba en esa villa obligado por su familia, en la cual era tradición que todos saquearan, quemaran y causaran pavor._

_Pero, pese a todo, el pueblo sabía que nada podía hacer en contra del trol, ya que si no invocarían la furia de su familia. Así que se dispusieron vivir con el de la mejor forma posible, aguantando su presencia como si de una carga se tratase._

_Por ello, es que a todos pareció raro cuando un simple muchacho, cuyo sueño era ser un héroe, simple y concreta mente, como lo planteá la frase, se le acercó._

_E, increíblemente, terminaron formando una amistad muy poderosa y discreta. Poderosa, por que el muchacho era capaz de indicar al trol que eso que hacía estaba mal, y el monstruo dejaría de hacerlo al instante. Discreta, por que la gente del pueblo podía seguir con sus cientos de historias, al igual que el mismo muchacho, sin que el trol fuera una parte importante de ellas._

_Con el tiempo, siguiendo la tradición familiar, el muchacho se en listó para ser un caballero de brillante armadura, pero eso no mermó su amistad con el trol._

_Eso fue, hasta que un día, en una de sus conversaciones filosóficas, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo._

_El trol siempre sería el monstruo de la villa. El ser infame que siempre sería repudiado... a no ser que forzara su destino de una forma en que su familia no fuese capaz de replicarle nada._

_Algo terrible iba a intentar, y antes de hacerlo, le indicó a su amigo acerca de su elección._

_El caballero, dolido, en esa misma conversación, admitió que el tampoco quería ser caballero. Era su tradición familiar la que le obligaba._

_Algo que el debía cambiar._

_Ambos se pararon, se miraron a los ojos, y asintieron con tristeza._

_El combate comenzó._

_El caballero no dejaría que el trol llevara a cabo la atrocidad que quería cometer, y el trol no se detendría hasta ser libre._

_Ambos guerreros dieron todo de si, y al final, la espada del muchacho se enterró en el corazón de su rival, atravesando la dura piel que lo cubría._

_En sus ultimas palabras, el trol reveló que, pese a todo, en el combate, antes del combate... y después del combate, ellos seguían siendo amigos._

_Nunca dejarían de serlo._

_El muchacho sacó la espada del negro corazón del trol, pero ahogó sus lágrimas, ya que por su amigo, honrando su nombre, seguiría su sueño._

_No el de ser un caballero, si no el de ser un héroe._

_La gente le miraría con temor, ya que la bestia que mata a otra es aun mas terrible, pero a el no le importaría._

_El lo había echo por ellos, y si el podía seguirlos protegiendo, persiguiendo así su sueño, estaría bien._

_O eso pensó...-_

El profesor hizo una pausa dramática, mientras respiraba hondamente – El final de la historia lo deciden ustedes. ¿Que clase de recompensa merecía el héroe, si alguna era merecida? ¿Que clase de recompensa tuvo el héroe en concreto? Eso es todo por ahora. Tráiganme todos un ensayo de quinientas palabras acerca de ello, y controlaré la gramática- Esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a cierto alumno - Señor Winchester, está avisado.

Mientras la clase, entremedio de murmullos de protesta o charlando entre ellos, abandonaban la sala, el profesor les dio la espalda, tomando el borrador para limpiar su pizarra.

- ¿Profesor? - Preguntó una voz, parcialmente aguda, a su espalda.

Sonriendo, el maestro se dio vuelta – Señorita Long ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Yang miró a un costado, reflexiva – Ese caballero... no era rubio ¿O si?

Un bufido cómico le respondió

* * *

><p>En lugar de estar supervisando las clases de la tarde, se hallaba sentado frente al lisiado en la enfermería.<p>

Ozpin le miraba con paciencia.

Había falsificado su entrada en su academia, matado a un estudiante (Lo cual aún le daba muchos problemas), salteado clases y, ahora, no había echo si no escapar a su castigo.

Y sin embargo, no podía expulsarlo. No quería expulsarlo.

Detrás de sus anteojos redondos de transparente vidrio, el director de pelo gris sabía perfectamente la situación, con lujo de detalle.

Jaune falsificó su entrada para acercarse a ser alguien en su familia. Jaune había matado a Nathan Meller para proteger una vida. Jaune había escapado para continuar la promesa que le había echo al difunto, y a causa de eso, había salvado a una alumna.

Quizá incluso mas que eso.

Aunque estaba sorprendido, en el fondo se sintió muy bien de que sus compañeros de grupo, y los integrantes del equipo RWBY, hubieran venido a verlo, pero no había echo mucha diferencia.

Jaune había pasado todo un día inconsciente. ¿Quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas pasaría? Sus quemaduras internas eran demasiado profundas, y su mente se había desactivado a causa del dolor, no de ningún otro factor.

Ahora todo quedaba en manos de su recuperación innata.

Mantenerlo en la academia era todo un dilema, se puso a pensar con cómicas palabras. Era un chico torpe que no tenía miedo de ser héroe. ¿Que podía ser mas gracioso y problemático que eso?

Héroe... escuchó que el Port había dado una de sus rebuscadas charlas del heroísmo de nuevo, las que conocía casi de memoria...

Un héroe. Si.

El muchacho se lo merecía, después de todo.

Caminó hacia el lisiado, y puso su mano en su hombro. Luego cerró los ojos, y dejó que el aura trabajara en su cuerpo. Luego, se sentó a esperar.

El sonido de la respiración entrecortada le dio señales de que se acercaba el momento del despertar, por lo que apoyó su bastón en el suelo y se levantó, sacudiendo el poco polvo que tenía en su pulcro traje.

Los ojos celestes de su alumno se abrieron pesadamente. Lo primero que hizo fue rodear la habitación con ellos. Luego, mirar al único acompañante en la zona.

- Señor... - Murmuró el alumno, suavemente.

- Señor Arc, no se fuerce. Es un milagro que esté en el mundo de los vivos, para variar – Le indicó el director de la academia, mientras se acomodaba los lentes – No abuse de su suerte.

- Oh... ¿Están todos … bien? - La voz no sonaba dolida en lo absoluto. Solo exhausta.

Ozpin no pudo mas que sentir simpatía por el muchacho. Despertar envuelto en una bata blanca, tapado por una fina sábana de hospital, sin ninguna pertenencia al alcance, y lo primero que pregunta es por los demás.

Justamente por eso le había dejado quedarse en al academia.

- Si, lo están – Afirmó, mientras sacaba su "Scroll" del bolsillo con una cálida sonrisa – Y estarán deseosos de verlo.

_El seño Arc está despierto. Disculpen a quienes reciban este mensaje si quieren venir a visitarlo_ Escribió.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar cercano a las vías del tren, un pelirrojo observaba taciturno hacia la nada.

Recordaba como había escapado en la confusión, a las chicas gritando desaforadas, el prototipo arrastrándose camino a la base.

Supo luego que lo había logrado, aunque mucho no le interesaba, para ser sincero.

Pero, entre esos recuerdos, hubo algo que le acaparó todos sus pensamientos.

El extraño, luchando aún con un disparo en la espalda y con los músculos entumecidos, sacrificándose por el grupo sin siquiera dudarlo. Le hacía recordar a alguien.

A el mismo, hacía unos años.

- Las cosas cambian – Murmuró con su voz seca y directa, mientras apretaba su katana en sus dedos Las hojas rojas caían a su alrededor al compás del viento, mientras su cara, inexpresiva, recibía la suave caricia del viento, el cual movía sus cabellos con una silenciosa armonía – La próxima vez, terminaremos lo que empezamos.

Sin decir mas, acomodó su mascara en su rostro, sintiendo el lado derecho incómodo en su ojo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola gente!<strong>_

_**Bueno, el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora, con una escena de combate caótica como pocas. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Combate interesante, tedioso, entretenido?**_

_**Fue muy divertido escribirlo, para ser sincero.**_

_**Una duda bastante grande que tengo, es en cuanto al Ost. ¿Les parece que las canciones elegidas en este capítulo son correctas con el ambiente? Y mas importante ¿Le ha gustado la canción de fondo mientras leían? Esto es importante para mi saberlo, por que, como dije en el capítulo anterior, quiero tratar de mantener el estilo en el Ost, así que de acuerdo a que tan bien queda un tipo de sonido junto con la lectura, cambiaré todos los sonidos anteriores para mantener el estilo.**_

_**Una aclaración. Dos de los Ost dicen INSTRUMENTAL entre paréntesis, eso quiere decir que la intención es reproducir la canción en su versión instrumental, osea, sin la voz de fondo. Quizá sea algo tedioso, pero si copian el título de la canción y lo usan en el buscador de Youtube, normalmente es el primer vídeo que sale :D. Además, recordar siempre que el Ost es opcional XD**_

_**Por otro lado, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. La verdad que me mantienen escribiendo con muchas ganas :D**_

_**No los entretengo mas, y de antemano les agradezco por el tiempo que se tomen para leer este capítulo, y todo mi fanfic en particular.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	4. Un extraño encuentro

**Capítulo 4: Un extraño encuentro.**

Su despertar estuvo lleno de sorpresas.

En primera mano, vio a Pyrrha derramando lágrimas... de felicidad, si, pero lágrimas a fin de cuenta.

Aquella muchacha vestida con un conjunto que recordaba a una amazona, con escote de color bronce, pantalones cortos y una tela roja colgando de su cintura, del mismo color que su cabello, era su arquetipo de fuerza, de poder, de grandeza... el verla llorando era algo que nunca se imaginó.

Menos aún frente al motivo. Él. Él, habiéndola preocupado a tal punto...

Entonces lo comprendió. Luego de que llegase a la academia, hubieran pasado tantos meses, al fin... lo supo. Ella lo quería.

Otra de las cosas que le sorprendió fue lo preocupados que estaban sus compañeros de grupo. Nora estaba echa una... una...

Una chica silenciosa y melancólica. Eso era tan demoledor que Jaune pensó en si mismo como la mayor basura del mundo por tener que ver en el cambio de actitud de la hiperactiva muchacha...

Osea, al ver a una persona vestida con ropa de color rosa y azul debajo de una remera blanca con un corazón entre medio de su cuello y pecho, tapados ambos por un saco sin mangas de color gris, con el pelo naranja y la sonrisa de un psicópata desquiciado suena a todo menos a sereno y triste.

Y sin embargo, pese a que lo abrazó con la fuerza de un Ursa, era la cara de la muchacha, que le descolocaba completamente.

!La muchacha tenía como arma un martillo bazooka, por amor de Mounty¡ !Una persona así debe despedirse del mundo con una enorme explosión que deje una sonrisa en el aire¡

Aparte de la demostración de cariño (Dolorosa demostración de cariño) También le sorprendió la exasperación de Ren, su otro compañero de grupo.

Pese a que su actitud calmada no había cambiado en lo absoluto, la preocupación en su tonada era palpable. Y el alivio casi cálido.

El muchacho era de facciones orientales, vestido de verde con un atuendo bastante formal en el oriente, con un fleco teñido de rosa y una mirada profunda.

Sin embargo, sonaba casi... fuera de carácter cuando le habló acerca de como debía ser mas cuidadoso, de que no debía volver a desobedecer al director, y de que si lo hacía, al menos les invitara.

Eran un grupo, y si iban a a meter la pata, debían hacerlo todos juntos.

Su grupo. En el cual era líder.

Jaune lo había olvidado últimamente.

Pero tenían razón. Era su deber, su rol el estar presente con ellos en las buenas y en las malas. Y el de ellos también.

Sus compañeros se merecían algo mas...

Luego de que estuvieron con el durante aproximadamente una hora, en la cual el rubio no pudo si no contarles acerca de todo lo que había pasado (Y al decir todo, es referido a TODO, inclusive su amistad con Nathan y los detalles del incidente) Su grupo asintió, dando la falsa impresión de que habían comprendido lo sucedido.

Jaune rió para adentro. No había forma de que lo comprendieran. Ellos no habían matado mas que seres del Grim.

El en cambio...

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No le haría ningún bien deprimirse ahora.

Unos minutos después abandonaron la habitación, dejándole la idea de que ahora podría reposar.

Que mal que estaba.

- !PAPI¡ !PAPAAAAAAAA¡- Penny gritaba como loca.

Una muchacha vestida con una blusa clásica, de pelo naranja en espiral hacia adelante, un moño rosa en la nuca, y dos enormes ojos verdes. También es una robot.

- !Pe...nny...no...repirar...puedo¡ !Ayuda...¡- Ese abrazo era demoledor.

- !Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso papá¡

La muchacha era, en realidad, una robot, que gracias a que Jaune utilizó el aura en sus circuitos, había adquirido la vida de una forma muy irónica.

Irónica, por que el aura es la manifestación del alma de las personas. Y la de Jaune fue darle vida humana a la autómata.

Detrás de ella entraron en la habitación miembros del equipo que dormía en frente de su grupo en los dormitorios.

Ruby, la líder, una muchacha talentosa que había ingresado dos años antes a la academia de lo que debería haber ingresado cualquier otro estudiante, gracias a una recomendación por parte del director de Beacon, vestía el uniforme de los estudiantes, consistiendo en un saco rojizo y una falda mediana. Aunque claro, algo que nunca le faltaba era una larga caperuza roja.

La ultima vez que la había visto, ella se sentía muy enojada con el por haberse enterado de que Jaune había entrado a la academia falsificando su ingreso. Pero mas que nada, se sentía traicionada al no saberlo por boca de él, si no de su director.

Sin embargo, ahora le había ido a ver. El rubio debía admitir que pese a su mirada, que aun sostenía un cierto nivel de enojo, el detalle de su visita le llenaba de felicidad. El aun quería a la muchacha como a todos sus amigos, y no quería que ella le odiase.

Junto con ella, entró Weiss, una chica de recursos un tanto altos, ya que era la hija del dueño de la compañía Schnee, dedicados a la distribución de "Dust", el combustible mas usado en todo en el mundo.

Vestía con el uniforme de los estudiantes, aunque mas pulido y arreglado que el resto de sus compañeras.

Tenía el pelo blanco, y unos ojos que transmitían una sensación de frío muy intensa.

Ella había sido su fantasía hacía un buen tiempo (En realidad, un poco menos de de un mes, pero para el eran como años) Y aunque había sido rechazado repetidas veces, el había seguido intentando llamar su atención de varias formas. Tal era su agrado por la muchacha, y su desesperación por ser tomado en serio, tanto sus sentimientos como su persona.

Ahora ya no sentía eso. Le agradaba, si, pero ya no le importaba tanto como antes.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que, pese a su frialdad, la muchacha había entrado en una calidad mucho mas amistosa de la que normalmente sabía tener para con el. De echo, se podría decir que, incluso, estaba preocupada.

Aunque fuera solo de forma superficial o formal.

Por ultimo, quien entró en la habitación acompañándolas fue Yang, una muchacha de rubios cabellos, despampanante si se va a describir sus medidas corporales, que si bien utilizaba el uniforme de todos los estudiantes, estaba arreglado de tal forma que mostrara... su "Atributos delanteros" a todo quien viera.

Ella era la hermana mayor de Ruby, y estaba siempre llena de energía, teniendo una gran facilidad para insinuar cosas incómodas, y hacer malos chistes.

Una muchacha que parecía tener mas experiencia en el mundo que el resto.

Lo curioso, es que tan llena de energía como estaba, la que hacía las preguntas, tanto formales como de verdadera preocupación, era Weiss (Lo cual le daba un frío toque a la situación. Demasiado frío quizá) Dejando a Yang con una incómoda sonrisa, mientras evitaba su mirada.

Ruby, por otro lado, si que le miraba. Esos ojos plateados tenían un enojo guardado, pero una aceptación también. Y un cierto deseo asesino.

Algo no andaba bien.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar a las preguntas dirigidas al combate del hacía un día, Weiss se cortó a si misma.

El muchacho necesitaba reposar para recuperarse. Se había salvado de milagro en el accidente de hacía un día.

Habría tiempo para preguntas luego.

Mientras ellas se marchaban, Jaune reparó en que la rubia del grupo se quedaba en la habitación con el.

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien.

No era que le disgustara tenerla de compañía. Pero no era algo común tampoco.

Eran los clásicos amigos distanciados, pero presentes.

- Chico vómito, buena sacudida. ¿Entiendes? Sacudida. Por la electricidad. ¿Captas? - Otra vez los malos chistes.

Como odiaba ese apodo ganado el primer día de su asistencia a la academia, cuando dejó salir su almuerzo en la nave que les traía al establecimiento.

Por otro lado, aún recordaba que el combate de hacía un día había terminado con el muchacho tomando una descarga eléctrica suficiente para explotar a alguien, milagrosamente no haciéndolo en el, para salvar a Yang de una muerte segura.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que se rían en este lugar? - Bromeó la rubia, exasperada, mientras levantaba las manos y sacudía la cabeza – Todos son aún mas amargados que Goodwich.

- ¿Goodwich? No creo que nadie sea tan amargado – Rió el muchacho, entendiendo el mensaje.

- !Por fin alguien que entiende la complejidad de mi humor¡ - Exclamó Yang, triunfante. Luego, su rostro, aun sonriente y alegre, se llenó de una suave seriedad – Jaune... Antes de ayer. En el club ¿Por que me salvaste?

El muchacho le miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes, reflejando los violetas de su escucha.

Luego , respirando ondo mientras sentía su bata de lisiado cubrir su cuerpo, y sus aun molestas quemaduras en los brazos y torso, miró hacia sus manos.

Estaban vendadas aún.

Mientras hablaba, movía lentamente los ojos – Vi tu cara. Es una cara que conozco – Comenzó – Estabas tranquila, feliz. Y triste al mismo tiempo. Creí que estabas... renunciando aun sueño. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarte hacerlo. Simplemente no quería... - Con cierta determinación, devolvió la mirada a la muchacha, quien escuchaba su respuesta de brazos cruzados – Me niego a que nadie abandone sus sueños en mi presencia. Y mucho menos a que... pierda a una amiga. !Ni siquiera nos hemos graduado, por Mounty¡ !El grim me va a comer entero antes de que tu y cualquiera de mis amigos muera¡ - Calmándose un poco, para no llenarse de emoción, recuperó su tono original. Era momento de seriedad – No quería ver a Weiss con impotencia por el no haber logrado salvarte. No quería ver a Ruby llorar... apenas si aguanto que esté me odie, verla llorar sería demasiado … mi grupo estaría demasiado afectado también... y, simplemente no quería verte morir. Mucho menos abandonar tus sueños. Tu dedicate a perseguir lo que quieres lograr. Yo me encargaré del resto. Es lo que hacen los héroes ¿No?

La rubia le miró con detenimiento, como sopesando las palabras. Luego, mientras pasaban los segundos, comenzó a dejar escapar una risa, que se convirtió luego en carcajada.

Incómodo, el muchacho repuso – ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- Jajajaja... no...jaja...aaa... mis costillas... jajaja- Mientras recobraba control sobre ella misma, Yang se secaba las lágrimas del rostro. Era demasiado gracioso - Pensé que ibas a declarar teme de alguna forma cliché como en esas películas donde el héroe salva a la doncella en apuros y terminan juntos por siempre. ¿Sabes? Se vio como si fuera eso. Ruby pensaba en eso también

Jaune se sonrojó. No era verdad, en absoluto... pero la idea le picaba el estómago. La rubia era bastante hermosa, después de todo.

Además, eso explicaba por que el instinto asesino de las miradas de Ruby hacía unos momentos.

- Me alegró. Creo que nada bueno hubiera salido de eso – Se mofó la muchacha, sonriendo, mientras se llevaba un puño a la cadera – Así que me dices que lo hiciste por mi, mi hermanita, y Weiss.

- Por todos en general. Pero particularmente por ti. No quería que murieras – La rubia le miró, sorprendida. Los hombres eran tan manipulables, tan instintivos, tan básicos...

Y de repente, el mas básico de todos ellos demostraba algo fuera de lo común, mas halla de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Definitivamente, el sexo opuesto no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Gracias Jaune – Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho fue que recibió un tercer abrazo. Pero no potente, no triturador de huesos, no con un grito que ensordeciera sus oídos.

Un abrazo suave, cariñoso. Algo apretado, pero no demasiado.

Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones haciendo eco en la habitación.

- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa – Dijo Yang luego de separarse del muchacho, después de unos minutos de estar abrazados, quedando en frente del lisiado – Dímelo ¿Si? - Luego se levantó de la cama, mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia la puerta, ladeando las caderas. Antes de salir, miró por sobre su hombro – Y mi hermana no te odia. Solo está enojada. Dale tiempo.

Con una encantadora sonrisa, cerró la puerta.

Antes de recostarse, Jaune pensó profundamente en lo acontecido en esas tres semanas. Había matado a un gran amigo para proteger a alguien, había brindado todo su aura a una robot para darle algo parecido a la vida, había luchado contra ladrones, terroristas, y un samurai moderno.

Su escudo había reventado en pedazos, y ahora llevaba una motocicleta/hacha como memento de su amistad perdida.

Y pese a todo eso, solo dos cosas le inundaron la mente...

"Yang ¿Que comerá?¿O tomará? Es decir... !Esos senos son enormes¡" Pensó al recordar el sentirlos sobre su pecho en el abrazo. Todo su auto control hizo falta para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, o contener su sangre de fluir hacia ciertos emisferios.

Lo segundo, fue algo que le llenó de pavor. Y algo de rabia. !Como no lo había pensado antes¡

Sus padres... no sabían nada por boca suya, y si Ruby estaba tan enojada con el por eso, no quería ni imaginar a sus padres.

Tratando de quitárselos de la cabeza, se recostó en su cama, tratando de conseguir algo de sueño.

Un deseo inalcanzable, comenzó a pensar.

- Hola Jaune.

- Hola amiga que seguro me quitará mas tiempo de sueño – Indicó el rubio, tratando de luchar con el cansancio que tenía para responder a la voz de la muchacha, quien obviamente era Blake: la cuarta miembro del equipo de Ruby, quien siempre llevaba un moño negro en su cabeza, y últimamente estaba demasiado obsesionada con una investigación personal sobre un grupo terrorista. Sin embargo, Jaune estaba demasiado cansado para que le interesara .

- Veo que estas cansado, así que seré rápida – Indicó la muchacha, caminando hasta quedar en costado de su cama, viéndole a la cara directamente. Sus ojeras eran demasiado pronunciadas, y su cansancio, claramente visible - ¿Que has averiguado sobre Torchwick?

El muchacho rubio, que nada sabía de su obsesión, le miró directamente a sus amarillos y misteriosos ojos.

Debía admitir que era interesante. Pero nada que le distrajera de responderle – Te lo diré. Solo con una condición – Un silencio expectante siguió a eso. Uno largo, pero suficiente para darle a entender que la muchacha esperaba escuchar el precio por la información – Duerme. Al menos durante diez horas. Cuando lo hayas echo, y tu equipo pueda darme la palabra de que lo hiciste, te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Te ves terrible. Necesitarás estar descansada si quieres lograr algo con lo que te voy a decir.

La muchacha de cabello negro estuvo a punto de protestar, de decirle que no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces. Que vidas dependían de lo que hicieran a continuación.

Pero, al igual que ella, el estaba demasiado cansado. Y no podía confiar del todo en la información que le diera con respecto a su investigación, así que decidió asentir y seguirle el juego.

Siempre podría pensar en alguna forma de engañarlo para hacerle creer que había dormido diez horas, y luego escucharía lo que tenía para decirle.

Una vez se hubo ido, Jaune dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, miró a los costados, y viendo que nadie había a su alrededor, se apoyó con cansancio sobre el colchón, disponiéndose a dormir.

* * *

><p>La mujer les vio con algo de interés renovado en sus ojos.<p>

Sus dos "Agentes de campo" habían recibido información valiosa para su "Lista".

Una campeona de Sanctum, una prodigio ascendida dos años para poder ingresar en la academia, una ex integrante de los White Fang, la hija del dueño de las empresas Schnee, y muchos otros nombres importantes para tener en cuenta al momento de desencadenar su plan...

Entonces, sucedió.

El único integrante de la familia Arc en la escuela, un estúpido bufón con poco valor real en sus planes, había cambiado rotundamente. Seguía siendo un idiota, si...

Pero uno peligrosamente simple. Un tonto que persigue su propia meta y sus propios intereses...

Y eso siempre es peligroso. La decisión es una poderosa herramienta en las manos de alguien que no estaba del todo cuerdo.

De echo, lo que le llama la atención de Jaune era una cosa en particular. El momento de su cambio...

El momento justo en el cual se vio responsable de una muerte de forma directa.

Una transformación... igual a la suya propia.

Peligroso, si. Pero mas que nada, curioso...

Ese muchacho no era muy distinto a ella, entonces, si el también había sufrido lo mismo en las mismas circunstancias.

Quizá merecía la pena entablar una conversación con el …

- ¿Que hacemos con respecto al chico? - Preguntó uno de sus agentes, con una cansada sonrisa y su pelo gris, vistiendo... el uniforme de estudiante.

- Déjenmelo a mi. Podría ser interesante analizarlo un poco mas de fondo – Sonrió la "Jefa", mientras continuaba tejiendo.

* * *

><p>- Sigue siendo un pobre idiota – Respondió Weiss, cruzándose de brazos – Pero al menos ya no es un idiota molesto.<p>

En la tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Ruby había preguntado por la inusual falta de degradaciones dirigidas hacia Jaune cuando una conversación le involucraba.

La muchacha de rojo seguía molesta, claro, pero daba todo de si para que su enojo no molestara a sus amigas. Ellas no tenían la culpa, después de todo.

Ademas... el había salvado a su hermana, su única familia en Beacon. Debía estar agradecida por eso.

- Solo chequeaba – Indicó la líder del grupo, mientras continuaba comiendo sus galletas de frutilla. Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos plateados se enturbiaron y cambió el tema - ¿Alguna novedad de Blake?

- Seguramente en la biblioteca, hundiendo su nariz en los libros. Esa chica es mas terca que una mula – Indicó la muchacha de blanco, con una indignación típica de la alta sociedad.

- Como una cierta amiga que tengo...- Murmuró Ruby.

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Nada, nada.

La muchacha de blanco suspiró, disgustada, mientras se recostaba en su silla.

Yang, la hermana mayor de la líder de grupo, tomó la palabra - Escuché que se hicieron varios avances en la investigación. Al parecer, los policías han logrado atrapar a unos colaboradores de Torchwick en una tienda de "Dust" que robaban mientras nosotros hacíamos estragos en el club.

- No quiero ni pensar en las interrogaciones que habrán llevado a cabo para hacerles hablar – Murmuró la muchacha de blanco, temblando un poco .

* * *

><p><em>El día anterior, en la estación de policía:<em>

_- Habla, o te mostraré esta foto por mas de cinco segundos._

_En esa foto, salía Mounty vestido con una falta corta._

_- !Hablaré¡ !HABLAREEEEEEEE¡_

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón, todas temblaron un poco.<p>

- Esas son cosas que no me dejarán dormir – Murmuró Yang, frotándose los brazos – Sin embargo, por lo que escuché, parecía que la White Fang estaba tramando un ataque, y tenía un par de colaboradores consiguiendo reclutas y armamento para ello. Pero nada seguro.

- !Mounty¡ !Es como si fuera toda una asamblea maligna de fuerza en contra de la justicia y la verdad en Beacon¡ - Ruby hacía una pose heroica mientras apuntaba con su puño hacia el cielo.

- !Ruby¡ !Por favor¡ ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Quince?- A Weiss estaba a punto de explotarsele un nervio

- De echo, si – Aclaró Yang en un susurro.

La muchacha de blanco solo golpeo su cara con su palma – Mounty debe odiarme mucho...

-Cambiando a un tema un poco mas "Digerible". !Se acerca el festival de Vytal¡ ¿Quien creen que sea elegido para organizarlo?- La rubia del grupo trató de alivianar la tensión un poco.

- Debe ser alguien con un gusto flexible, totalmente a la moda y en conexión con lo que usa la gente con normalidad.

-Osea, tu no Weiss.

- !Hey¡ - La líder del grupo se rió para adentro. Ver a sus dos compañeras pelear era algo de todos los días... y morbosamente cómico.

Sin embargo, faltaba alguien en la mesa. Y ese alguien era Blake.

¿Por que tenía que estar tan obsesionada con esa investigación? No era como si la vida de alguien pendiera de un hilo...

Bueno si. De echo, vidas enteras dependían de que se frustraran a tiempo los planes de los White Fang, la organización terrorista mas famosa en el momento, y de su colaborador, Roman Torchwick, pero eso tampoco quería decir que la chica de negro tuviera que perderse el resto de su vida hundiendo su nariz en la investigación personal que estaban sosteniendo...

Pensamientos que ya no hacían mas que deprimirla.

Que fácil era deprimirse en esos días.

- !Amigas¡ - La voz le sonaba tan familiar, que ni siquiera tuvo que levantar su rostro para saber quien era -¿Por que la cara larga?

- Hola Sun – Saludó la muchacha, con el rostro apoyado en los brazos, desplomada tristemente sobre la mesa.

El muchacho que saludaba estaba vestido con un saco blanco ajustado, dejando a la vista sus trabajados pectorales y abdominales, con unos jean cortos, unas zapatillas no muy vistosas, y una cola de mono bastante fuerte bailando detrás.

Si, era un faunus. Un humano con rasgos animales.

- ¿Alguien sabe por que tenemos problemas por aquí? - Preguntó el muchacho mono, señalando a Ruby.

- Digamos que... problemas internos de grupo – Respondió Weiss, algo esquiva. Le agradaba el muchacho, en verdad, pero aún se sentía resentida por que esa misma mañana le había destrozado humillante mente en un juego de mesa.

- !Ah¡ O... ¿lo lamento?- La disculpa sonaba mas como una pregunta de que si tenía que disculparse. La esquiva mirada, fría como el hielo, de Weiss Schnee le indicó que si – Emmm... bueno, cambiando el tema. ¿Han visto a Blake? ¿Tiene cita para el festival de Vytal?

Las miradas de las muchachas se hicieron mas profundas y melancólicas... bueno, la de Weiss no. La suya era como un enorme pico de odio congelado, que invitaba a cerrar la boca o morir en el intento de decir otra palabra.

Mientras tanto, al lugar llegaba una amigo de Sun que al instante hablando la mirada de la muchacha de cabello blanco.

Vestía con un saco color rojo, con una cuellera negra, cubriendo su camisa blanca y su corbata oscura. El cabello, azul alborotado, cortado a los costados, haciendo juego con sus gafas amarillas subidas hasta la frente.

Con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Ven Sun. Creo que no es hora de charlar de estas cosas … - Inquirió con su voz grave, pero amigable y calmada – Mejor preguntar algo como ¿Hacen algo esta noche? ¿Algo que... no tenga que ver con motocicletas a alta velocidad y robots psicópatas asesinos?

Yang rió para sus adentros ante esto ultimo. La verdad que si, la ultima vez que habían salido con esos dos muchachos, habían terminado enfrascados en una lucha a muerte contra un traje robotico militar, destruido una ruta, y comido ramen.

Toda una noche, si. Pero nada de una salida para "Divertirse".

- ¿Que tiene de divertido salir a la noche si no?- Preguntó Ruby, haciendo un puchero.

- Creo que podríamos salir y no destruir medio Vale para variar – Inquirió Weiss, pensativa – De echo, podría ser algo muy positivo para los ánimos del grupo últimamente.

- !Cuenten conmigo¡ - Se mofó Yang, señalándose con el dedo pulgar, de repente, llena de vida -

!Cien por ciento para una salida divertida¡ !Estoy harta de las rondas de investigación¡

- !Genial¡ Entonces... ¿Viene Blake?- El muchacho mono recurría la mismo punto una y otra vez. Era hora de que alguien señalara lo que todos pensaban.

- Debes dejar de ser tan obvio – Inquirió Weiss, masajeandose el puente de la nariz en medio de un resoplido.

El faunus rubio pareció un poco incómodo al ser señalado tan directamente, así que sonrió con dificultad. Neptune solamente dejó escapar un bufido de risa.

- O no se preocupen por ella – Señaló Yang, levantando su mano a medias – Vendrá.

Todos la miraron, incluso Ruby, con algo de curiosidad.

- ¿Como lo sabes? A estado actuando demasiado terca ultimamen...

- Créeme, vendrá. Déjamelo a mi – Sonrió la rubia, interrumpiendo a su amiga de blanco, mientras se echaba su rubia cabellera hacia atrás – Puedo ser muy... persuasiva- Para subrayar su punto, sacó un pequeña señalador láser de sus bolsillos.

- Mounty se apiade del alma de nuestra amiga ...- Susurró Weiss, viendo a la rubia marcharse.

* * *

><p>Estar en la biblioteca, de repente, no era tan malo.<p>

La gente estaba en silencio, concentrada en sus lecturas, y no había demasiado ruido. Justo el lugar para pensar...

Eso era lo que se decía Jaune mientras miraba por la ventana del lugar hacia el patio de la academia, ignorando como Blake volaba por los pasillos llevada de la mano de Yang.

Últimamente, aunque de forma muy discreta, el muchacho había estado visitando este lugar muy a menudo, solo para pensar.

Pensar en las tantas cosas que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Apenas tres semanas desde el incidente...

En donde perdió su escudo familiar. En donde mató a uno de sus mas importantes amigos.

En donde comenzó una cruzada, que aunque no con mucha sorpresa, su familia no apoyó...

Eso fue lo que le dijeron en su llamado. Estaba ciertamente preocupados, sus padres, al escucharlo al principio de la llamada. Habían sabido de la situación frente a la muerte de un estudiante, y para cuando Jaune les llamó, había pasado ya veinte días del mismo, así que razones para enojarse tenían.

Sin embargo, el escudo fue lo de menos para ellos. Se aliviaron al escuchar que el muchacho estaba bien, que la familia del difunto no presentaría cargos en su contra, que continuaría en la academia como si nada, y que seguía entrenando con mucho entusiasmo...

Pero luego, el rubio les contó todo. Eran sus padres, al fin y al cabo, y merecían saberlo.

Les contó de Nathan. Les contó de sus sueños y metas, arrancados desde nacimiento por una tradición que se le impuso. Les contó de su muerte, con lujo de detalles, y de su amistad con el, antes y luego de su deceso.

Les indicó cual era "Su" sueño, y que iba a seguirlo con todas sus fuerzas, en su nombre y el de Nathan Meller.

No le obligaron a nada, claro. Pero su desaprobación fue suficiente. No dejaron al muchacho seguir solo sin escuchar todo lo que ellos tenían para decir, y casi irrespetuosamente de sus deseos, le indicaron los por que estaba mal aquello que el perseguía.

"Deseos infantiles" "Tontería de soñador" "Cosas que no seguirás de aquí a medio mes mas" y esos tipos de oraciones, que con cara de piedra, el muchacho escuchó hasta la ultima palabra.

Luego, muy reluctantes, cortaron la llamada. Y eso fue todo.

Era curiosa la sensación, por que, al fin, sentía que tenía algo propio, sin sus padres que le llevaran de la mano. Podía elegir hacia donde ir y como.

Pero estaba solo. Totalmente solo. Y no era por que el se hubiera soltado de la mano de sus padre. Ellos le habían soltado la mano...

Su sueño solo era brillante para el...

- Veo que estas muy pensativo, Arc – Murmuró una voz suave y muy extravagante, mostrando un seductor misterio en su tono de voz – Alguien pensaría en el héroe que atrapó a los ladrones de Dust como alguien mas... vivaz.

Jaune se giró hacia la voz. Una muchacha, vestida en el uniforme de los estudiantes, caminaba moviendo sujestivamente las caderas. Todo en ella mostraba seducción y delicadeza, dignas de la alta clase.

- ¿Eh? !Ah¡... yo estaba... pensando !Si, eso es¡ Estaba pensando – Señaló el muchacho, incómodo de repente, tratando de apartar su mirada de el anguloso cuerpo de la visitante, quien ladeando su cabeza para el costado, recorría con un dedo la mesa de la biblioteca mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el muchacho, dejando un ojo suavemente amarillo asomar por entremedio de sus peinados y cuidados cabellos.

- Que un muchacho esté pensando en una biblioteca sin un libro a mano es curioso en verdad – Señaló la muchacha, llegando hasta su objetivo – Y dime ¿Que mantiene tu mente tan ocupada?

El muchacho rubio suspiró largamente, viendo que sería el fin de su silencio, y antes de responder, sintió como algo se le apoyaba en la espalda, y también en el hombro...

!Por Mounty¡ !Esos senos estaban apoyándose en su espalda¡ !Ese rostro en su hombro¡

Y se sentía tan bien …

- Eh...Ah...problemas... familia...- Se aclaró la garganta- Problemas familiares... si, eso...familiares problemas, eh digo...

- Tranquilizate – Le susurró la cautivadora muchacha, mientras le acariciaba los brazos con sus manos – Respira ondo y cuéntamelo todo...

Jaune estuvo a punto de empezar a hablar, con una incómoda sonrisa en el rostro y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario contra su espalda.

Pero entonces, miró mejor el vidrio de la ventana, que había acaparado sus ojos por hacía tanto tiempo ya, y lo vio...

O creyó verlo...

El reflejo, vago y transparente, de Nathan Meller, mirándole con el ceño fruncido como era su costumbre.

- !Ah¡- Exclamó mientras, súbitamente, se hacía hacia atrás, tomando por sorpresa a la visitante, quien cayó contra la mesa, quedando sentada.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Preguntó, sorprendida. Luego, sus ojos amarillos miraron hacia la ventana - ¿Has visto algo en el vidrio?

El rubio jadeaba, mientras con los segundos, su respiración se iba normalizando. Luego, dio un profundo suspiro, subiendo y bajando sus hombros cubiertos por placas de metal, y dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar – Un fantasma del pasado. Eso es todo...

La mujer le vio dar los primeros pasos, decidido a marcharse, cuando recordó algo particular.

- Arc, espera – Dijo. Su voz, ahora en vez de seductora y misteriosa, mas demandante, aunque conservando la clase y el cuidado en su tono – Viste a tu... primera victima ahí ¿No?

El muchacho se paró en seco. Luego se dio vuelta hacia la visitante, y se le acercó inquisitiva mente, concentrando su mirada celeste en sus ojos amarillos.

Ambos se vieron en las pupilas del otro. Y lo supieron.

- Tu también... - Murmuró el rubio, cuando le llegó la realización – Tu también lo has echo...- Soltó un bufido cómico – Al parecer las apariencias engañan ¿Cierto?

Confundida, Cinder, la muchacha visitante, ladeó la cabeza para un costado – Una chica tan linda como tu, una asesina como yo. No podría haberlo adivinado ni en un millón de años.

La mujer le miró confundida, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro. Este muchacho realmente había sufrido como ella... y aún así, mirándolo, habían crecido tan distintos uno del otro...

Era como si viera a la otra cara de la moneda. Él, vestido con placas metálicas cubriendo su pecho y hombros, cual caballero andante, vestido con su buso con capucha bajo las placas, unos guantes naranjas y unos jean sencillos.

Tan distinto a ella... y le gustaba. Era como ver un mundo paralelo en donde ella hubiera tomado quizá distintas decisiones.

Pero... ¿Hubiera sido productivo? ¿Hubiera valido la pena? ¿Que tan fuerte hubiera sido?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

- ¿Te molestaría el ayudarme en la arena en una hora? Necesito un compañero de lucha – La sonrisa se ensanchaba su rostro, aunque de nuevo, llena de seducción y misterio.

- Sería un placer – Indicó Jaune, dando una improvisada, y nada estética, reverencia.

Sin mas, ambos salieron de la biblioteca por puertas distintas.

Y los dos, aunque muy en el fondo, se sentían ansiosos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una sala de clases desocupada, una muchacha con un moño negro en la cabeza reflexionaba.<p>

La habían sacado de la biblioteca haciendo uso de un láser... así que sabían que ella era una faunus gato.

Le habían llevado hasta el aula, y luego de una charla, supo cosas muy profundas de su amiga Yang.

Que ella no era sino la hermanastra de Ruby. Que tanto su madre como la de su hermana menor habían desaparecido en una misión de cazadoras para nunca mas volver.

Que Yang se había echo cazadora, en gran parte, para buscar el por que de la desaparición de su madre. Y que, pese a que ella vivía en esa búsqueda, no dejaba de vivir por ello. Ni de alejarse de sus amigos, ni de disfrutar del día a día, ni de entrenar para volverse mas fuerte...

Ni de preocuparse por sus amigas.

Blake pensó largamente estas palabras. Y luego recapituló todo lo que había echo la ultima semana.

Estudiar, entrenar, buscar y... rechazar.

Había rechazado a Sun tantas veces... y el chico mono seguía intentando. Quizá...

Quizá no fuera tan mala idea ir con el al festival de Vytal.

Tan solo quizá. El muchacho parecía una buena persona y era apuesto. Llenó de energía, mucha tal vez, pero entretenido.

Y bastante aplicado en lo que quiere. Si.

Quizá debería ir con el, y bailar. Bailar con Sun, bailar con Yang, y bailar por el simple placer de bailar. Divertirse...

El mundo no tenía por que terminar al otro día.

De repente, el sueño se le hizo presente. Quizá si debería dormir.

Se levantó del escritorio, por fin, luego de dos semanas, admitiéndose cansada, y se dirigió a la salida. Su cama aguardaba.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en la silla del patio. No es que tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero aún así, estaba muy confundida...<p>

Lo cual le parecía genial. Por fin conocía lo que era estar confundida. Y eso le encantaba...

Mas o menos.

Ese había sido un día de descubrimientos, tan interesante como el anterior, y el anterior a ese...

Desde que había vuelto a nacer...

El aura de Jaune Arc, manifestación de su alma, corría por sus circuitos, emulando el cuerpo humano y lentamente recreándolo dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir y hacer como el resto de las personas normales. Y eso le atraía mucho la atención...

Pero también, pese a todo, la llenaba de dudas. Algo que nunca había sentido antes.

¿Y cuales eran esas dudas?

Se acercaba el festival de Vytal, y ella quería ir. Pero, por lo que ella escuchaba, un chico debía pedir a una chica que fueran juntos. Y eso le era total y completamente extraño.

¿Quizá era una forma de repartir las invitaciones a la fiesta? Pero... eso quería decir que solo los chicos tenían las invitaciones.

Todo esto la confundía... y le hacía desear que alguien la invitara al baile, solo para saber como se sentía.

- ¿Penny? ¿Estas bien? - La voz era de su amiga Ruby. vestida con una caperuza, se le acercó con las manos tras la espalda.

- !Ruby¡ Si... si estoy bien- Le sonrió, insegura de si debía sonreír o no ante lo que ahora sentía. Aun no sabía definir cual sentimiento era cual. Hay una gran diferencia entre saber como deberías sentirte y sentir lo que deberías – Es solo que estoy un poco... ¿Cansada?

- ¿Ahora te cansas? Wow. Lo que sea que hizo Jaune contigo, lo hizo bien – Apreció la muchacha de rojo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, poniendo las manos en la falda – Aunque no me importaría saber por que de esa cara. ¿Algo te precupa?

La autómata la miró sorprendida, con sus enormes ojos verdes - ¿Hay una cara para cada emoción? !Tienes que decirme cuales son¡

- Eh... No es tan así, Penny jeje...- Comenzó a decir Ruby, algo incómoda, mientras levantaba las manos, alejando a su amiga un poco. Penny aún debía aprender lo que era el espacio personal – Pero, sea lo que sea, te prometo que te sentirás mejor si me cuentas que te ocurre.

- ¿En serio? Entonces...así funciona ¿Eh? - Murmuró, mas para si misma que para su escucha – Claro. Tiene sentido... Entonces, para hacerlo aún mas fácil. Quiero que me inviten al baile de Vytal. Pero no se que clase de cosa tengo que hacer para que me inviten. Ni por que alguien me invitaría. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

- Yo tampoco – Agregó Ruby, suspirando – Yo solo voy a ir para acompañar a mis amigas, pero nada mas. No me gusta bailar... ni usar tacones. Ni nada de esas cosas. Simplemente, creo que voy a ir hallá a aburrirme.

- !Ah¡ Entonces es aburrido... Mmmm... ¿Y el baile? ¿También es aburrido?

- No es que sea aburrido... bueno si, se ve aburrido – Indicó la muchacha de rojo, echándose en el respaldo del asiento – Es que... no entiendo como a las personas pueden gustarle estas cosas...

- ¿Estás segura de que no te hicieron como a mi? - Bromeó Penny, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había echo - !Mi primera broma¡ ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Como salió?

- Bastante bien, debo admitir – Apreció Ruby, sonriendo, mientras se reincorporaba en el asiento – Y si, estoy segura.

Luego, varios minutos de silencio siguieron a eso. Ellas estaban, simplemente, mirando hacia el horizonte.

El sol escondiéndose en las montañas, y el viento seco ahora acariciaba sus pieles.

- Tu cabello se ve tan... bonito, cuando se mueve- Murmuró Penny, mirando como el viento se escurría por el pelo de su amiga.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Ruby, sorprendida y algo sonrojada – Bueno... es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

- Ojala Penny tuviera un pelo... que se pudiera mover en el aire también – Murmuró, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo, entre azul y anaranjado – Debe sentirse... bonito.

La muchacha la miró con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Estar con esta autómata le hacía estar agradecida de cuanto tenía en esos momentos, y lograba que la cosa mas simple de todas se viera como aquella hazaña mas peligrosa e importante.

Era muy agradable...

- Siempre podemos ir solamente a ver como es que todos se divierten. No creo que sea tan malo si somos dos – Sonrió la muchacha de caperuza, ladeando la cabeza.

- Si tu lo dices – Suspiró la autómata, mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y los ojos verdes admiraban el paisaje.

Sentía el calor del atardecer. Y eso le encantaba

- Realmente querías que alguien te invitaran ¿No?

Penny no respondió a eso. No hacía falta.

* * *

><p>Era obvio lo que iba a pasar, pero mas de una mirada de sorpresa les invadió a todos los demás al ver como las cosas se habían desarrollado.<p>

Las clases de combate habían empezado poco después de una hora luego del horario del almuerzo, justo en el atardecer. Curiosamente, Glynda, la fría asistente del director, no llamó a nadie en específico de entre el alumnado, así que fue una muchacha de las nuevas, con no mas de tres semanas en la academia, quien avanzó, pidiendo el turno en la arena, a vista de todos los estudiantes.

- Bien, señorita ¿Quien será su oponente? ¿O quiere que elijamos de forma aleatoria?- Propuso la profesora, sosteniendo entre sus manos la libreta de notas.

La muchacha, con una sonrisa sensual y misteriosa, entró con sus atuendos de combate, consistiendo en un conjunto negro de cuero que hacía recordar al concepto que todos tienen de los espías, y sin siquiera responder directamente a quien le hablaba, miró en las gradas, como buscando a alguien.

Y lo encontró.

- Quiero pelear contra él – Sin mas, señaló directamente hacia un cierto rubio de ojos celestes-Contra Jaune Arc

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. La chica nueva (Y sexy) Señalando a Arc para su primer combate, en frente de todos, como si fuera lo mas ameno y normal del mundo.

¿Acaso no había escuchado los rumores? Él había asesinado a un estudiante. Y casi había sido expulsado ese mismo día a la mañana.

No era algo muy común. Y mucho menos la reacción de Jaune, que simplemente se levantó, asintió sonriendo con mucha calidez, y se dirigió a los lockers, a buscar sus armas.

Normalmente, en una situación como esa, el rubio habría puesto alguna objeción poco creíble acerca de por que no podía pelear. El solo aceptaba cuando pedía los combates por equipo.

La muchacha le esperó pacientemente, haciendo caso omiso de las voces a su espalda y del silencio de la profesora.

Apretó su agarre sobre sus dos espadas, y esperó.

Luego de un rato, el rubio apareció en la arena, caminando por la puerta, sosteniendo en su manos su espada familiar, Crocea Mors, y apoyada sobre sus hombros la descomunal hacha, mas alta que el mismo y con diseños llamativos de un carnero en su contra filo, Bloodtrocuted.

- Veo que no va a desistir de ese arma, señor Arc – Señaló la profesora, mientras el rubio solo le dedicaba un asentimiento.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia su oponente. La sonrisa se volvió un poco incómoda y nerviosa.

- ¿Asustado Arc? - Murmuró la muchacha, con una mirada muy sugerente en sus ojos suaves y amarillentos – No te preocupes, no muerdo – Su voz, misteriosa y seductora, parecía acariciar ideas en la mente de su oponente, poniéndolo aún mas nervioso.

Hasta que dentro suyo, algo le dijo que era hora de la gresca.

Mas bien, fue como si una voz grave y profunda le dijera "!Pedazo de imbécil¡ !Mueve tu excitado trasero y golpea¡"

Ni Cinder se esperó la rápida reacción del rubio.

(Ost: "Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain Perfect Edit" )

Levantando polvo detrás de sus suelas, el muchacho apretó el acelerador del hacha, avanzando hacia adelante con la cabeza de carnero metálica en alto.

Apenas reaccionando a tiempo, no por la falta de reflejo, si no por la sorpresa, la muchacha rodó hacia el costado, esquivando a duras penas el metal enemigo.

Tendría tiempo para atacarle, si no fuera por que el rubio, a sorpresa de todo el público, continuó su ataque, dando lentos, pero largos y peligrosos ataques con su descomunal arma, fácil de esquivar, pero difícil de rechazar.

Reaccionando rápidamente, la muchacha puso ambos filos contra el enorme armatoste de metal, frenando su recorrido con esfuerzo, mientras sus suelas rayaban el suelo. Una vez hubo parado, demostrando mucha destreza, puso sus pies sobre el enorme hacha, y corrió por ella hacia su objetivo, girando sus dos armas para ponerlas en posición propicia para apuñalar.

Sin embargo, Jaune a estas alturas, sufría lo que el tanto quería sufrir: La adrenalina. Esa extraña sensación de "!Al diablo con todo¡" que le permitía ignorar los estatutos del combate, la moral, y lo esperado, dejándole mover con la corriente, y actuar como si todos fueran unos extraños.

Por ello, fue que el muchacho soltó la "Bloodtrocuted", pateando la palanca antes, y saltó encima de ella, mientras vomitando fuego, los propulsores del arma la hacían tomar vuelo.

Sorprendida, Cinder se concentró en mantener el equilibrio, mientras veía como su enemigo, tomándose del enorme mango del arma, desenvainaba su famosa espada, herencia familiar de varias generaciones, y la preparaba para el combate.

Mientras la superficie en la que se paraban comenzaba a ponerse al rojo vivo, ambos avanzaron contra el otro, comenzando a intercambiar golpes.

Ignorando todo fuera del combate. El mundo se había apagado...

Solo ellos mismos, reflejado en el filo del rival, eran todo lo que existía.

Glynda, sorprendida, hizo hacia atrás su mano libre, soltando la libreta, mientras apuntaba con la varita negra de su mano, sin tiempo de acomodarse los lentes, a las gradas de los espantados estudiantes.

Sobre ellos, el arma, sin llegar a alcanzarles, se desvió, comenzando a tomar un curso alrededor de los alumnos.

Esto era inaudito, totalmente intolerable, e incluso irresponsable... pero de nuevo, ella reflexionó en que jamás había dado directrices acerca de como debían ser los combates de prueba, y por otro lado, esto demostraba un punto que había querido explicar a sus alumnos desde hacía mucho: Un cazador debe de estar listo para cualquier eventualidad, en cualquier momento.

Concluyó que lo mas correcto a hacer, por el momento, era mantener el curso del arma estable, para que no chocara contra las paredes o los alumnos, hasta que acabara su combustible.

Entonces, la dejaría caer apuntando el filo del hacha hacia el suelo, simulando un combate en caída libre.

Este día, sin lugar a dudas, sería muy educativo. Y claro, el señor Arc debería de ser severamente castigado después de este incidente.

Dando un breve salto, Cinder aprovechó que el propio impulso del vehículo que brindaría impacto a su cuerpo, y con los pies hacia adelante, avanzó con rapidez, poniendo sus dos tacones en el pecho del rival, tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Por un momento lo logró, haciendo a Jaune trastabillar en su andar, y sin querer perder el momento, continuó atacando con cortes precisos, no dando tiempo al muchacho de posicionarse, ya que el debía desviar dos espadas y luchar contra el peso del cuerpo del enemigo contra el suyo, en el borde del arma.

"!Mounty¡ !Esos senos¡" Gritaron las neuronas de Jaune, en su intento de decirle a su sangre que debía atender un cierto miembro del cuerpo.

Pero no respondía. Todo estaba en el combate ahora.

Con un grito de guerra, el muchacho dio un potente corte hacia arriba, mientras ponía su pie en la palanca de freno... y la presionaba.

Mas fuerza fue la que obtuvo el fuego que vomitaba por el caño de escape, aumentando la velocidad del hacha, y dejando una enorme llamarada a su paso.

Cinder, tratando de ganar equilibrio, trastabilló en sus pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como la superficie a sus pies aumentaba la temperatura enormemente.

El muchacho aprovechó esto para ganar equilibrio, apuntando su espada hacia adelante, sosteniéndola con las dos manos.

Su enemiga observó la situación durante dos segundos, y sonrió mientras sus manos se prendían en fuego.

No tenía por que contenerse ahora. La audiencia no la notaría, gracias a la velocidad, mas que unas borrosas imágenes dando espectaculares movimientos.

"!MAMA¡ !MAMAAAAAAA¡" Pensaba el muchacho, con el mas incómodo de los rostros.

La enorme llamarada que vomitaba el caño de escape, sumado a las explosiones que salían volando hacia los costados, terminaban en un espectáculo digno de verse.

-!Vamos papa dos punto cero¡ !Tu puedes¡ - Gritaba Penny, totalmente motivada por ver a Jaune pelear (Sin tener que estar concentrada en su propio combate, para variar) mientras, impaciente, daba pequeños saltos en frente de su asiento, levantando los brazos.

Al parecer, la asistente del director estaba muy ocupada para indicarle a la muchacha que los combates eran para verse en silencio. Grave error, por cierto, por que había muchos otros estudiantes que se dejaron llevar por el momento.

- !Vamos Jauney¡ !Enseñale a la nueva como hacemos las cosas en Beacon¡ - Exclamó Nora, vestida con su uniforme de estudiante, mientras levantaba un puño en el aire, llena de energía.

Para sorpresa de todo el grupo de JPNR y RWBY, Ren, el chico calmando y callado, levantó su puño, aunque no con mucha fuerza, y sin levantarse del banco, para luego aplaudir mientras hablaba en voz alta - !Vamos Jaune¡

Pyrrha miró a sus compañeros, emocionada. El equipo volvía a estar junto, completo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó al lado de Nora, y levantando su mano a su vez, en un puño cerrado, gritaba a todo pulmón - !Vamos Jaune¡ !Destrozala¡

El resto de los alumnos les miraba extrañados. El muchacho calmado, de flequillo rosa, la chica hiperactiva, un tornado de sentimiento, y la pelirroja, campeona del torneo de Sanctum durante cuatro años seguidos, aclamando al asesino.

O quizá... ¿No le veían como un asesino? Si no claro, como un luchador de un combate que, francamente, comenzaba a verse cada vez mejor.

- !Vamos Arc¡ - Gritó uno de los alumnos - !Demuestra que eres hombre¡

- !Tu puedes chica nueva¡ - Aclamaron varias muchachas, desde las gradas, mientras levantaban las manos - !Demuestra cual es el sexo fuerte¡

- !Peleen¡ !Maldita sea¡ - Gritó a todo pulmón otro sujeto, levantándose de su escritorio con los dos puños en alto - !Dense con todo¡

En unos segundos, el alumnado se transformó mas en una tribuna, vitoreando y gritando, impactados, ante el espectáculo de luces y poder en que se había transformado el combate.

Glynda, ante esto, enturbió la mirada.

Esquivar llamaradas de fuego era una cosa. Que no te quemaran al hacerlo era otra.

Y la temperatura era tal, que el muchacho había tenido que deshacerse de sus placas de metal para no quemarse. Ya tenía toda la piel colorada, e incluso, podría apostar que se había bronceado en algunos lugares del cuerpo.

Pero tampoco iba a retroceder.

Agachándose a los costados, mientras esquivaba las ondas de fuego que provenían de la muchacha, observaba como su enemiga unía sus dos armas en una espada de dos manos, mas larga que Crocea Mors, liberando una pequeña flama al hacerlo.

"!POR QUE TODOS SON GENIALES MENOS YO¡" Protestó su cerebro, mientras con un grito de guerra, avanzaba hacia adelante con cautelosos pasos, atacando con Corcea Mors lo mas certera mente posible.

No era fácil. La oponente estaba muy bien adiestrada.

Los filos se trabaron en espectacular combate, chocando y avanzando, retrocediendo a su vez, buscando un punto ciego, una fuga, un lugar en donde el otro flanqueara para poder obtener dominancia.

En un instante fugaz en que ambos filos estaba forcejeando, mientras su rival con su mano libre tiraba una tras otra oleada de fuego, el muchacho, agachándose de costado a costado para esquivarlas, pensó durante unos segundos.

No podía alcanzarla con su guardia baja, por que sería repelido. Y no podía bajar la guardia, por que sería atacado.

¿Que tal si eludía entonces?...

Con un nuevo plan, cortó el forcejeo, agachándose y arrollando a su enemiga con el hombro.

Normalmente, ella le hubiera esquivado sin esfuerzo ni problemas, dado su agilidad y reflejos. Pero el estar en un arma voladora, a altisimas velocidades, con el piso a tus pies ardiendo y la sorpresa, hacen maravillas en distraer la atención o bajar la efectividad de alguien.

El muchacho la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que ella se agarrara, con la mano libre, de uno de los cuernos de carnero, comenzando a quemarse su guante dada la temperatura del metal.

En ese precioso momento, el rubio se preparó. Era todo o nada.

!La apuesta de todos los días¡

- ¿Deberíamos alentarla? - Preguntó un sujeto, vestido con el uniforme escolar, de cabellos grises y sonrisa calmada.

- No es que lo necesite – Respondió su compañera, de cabello verde y piel morena, vestida con la falda de las estudiantes – Ella acabará con Arc en cualquier momento.

En ese instante, Yang, quien se había unido a los vitoreos de la tribuna, miró con sus ojos violetas hacia su derecha, encontrando a la muchacha de cabello verde.

"Esa era la voz..." Pensó "!Quien hablaba con Junior en el club era ella¡"

Mientras tanto, ajena a esto, Weiss Schnee, muy disgustada, miraba con asco en lo que la clase se había convertido - ¿Cuando esta clase se convirtió en un caótico sin fin de gritos y alabanzas? Esto es simplemente algo total y completamente bajo. Digno solo de aquellas personas sin profundidad mental... - Se cortó a si misma cuando vio a su líder, Ruby, vitoreando a nadie en particular, junto con Penny, levantando las palmas, emocionada - !Ruby¡ !¿No estabas enojada con Jaune?¡

- !Lo estoy¡ -Gritó ella en respuesta, pero con una radiante sonrisa, sus ojos plateados atentos y excitados - !Pero esto esta genial¡ !Oigan todos¡ !Una ola cuando pasen volando por aquí¡

La gran mayoría de los alumnos asintió, listos a su señal.

- Eres tan infantil... - Murmuró la muchacha de pelo blanco, con la manos en la falda.

Cinder avanzó, con la espada lista para dar un corte y la mano libre manifestando una onda de fuego poderosa.

Jaune esperó el momento oportuno, y silenciando su miedo con la adrenalina, avanzó.

La onda de fuego chocó contra su pecho, haciendo a sus quemaduras de hacía un día, reavivar su dolor mucho peor que antes; y apretando los dientes, el muchacho esquivó el filo de la espada enemiga, avanzando hacia adelante, y dando un corte a la altura del estómago.

La muchacha, no preparada para esta táctica, pero con sus reflejos aún bastante excepcionales, se hizo a un costado, pasando por al lado de su rival, y recibiendo el ataque de forma parcial, acercándose cada vez mas al propulsor.

"Hora de terminar con esto. Lo siento por tu arma, Arc" Pensó Cinder, con el dolor en su estómago "Pero en tus condiciones..." Sin mas, saltó hacia atrás, abandonando el arma, mientras posicionaba sus manos cerca del caño de escape "Eres una amenaza para mis planes"

Una enorme explosión ensordeció a todos, mientras habiendo deshecho su arma en dos espadas de nuevo, pasando desapercibida gracias a la confusión, la muchacha caía a la arena de nuevo, girando al llegar para aminorar el efecto de presión.

Glynda se tapó los ojos para evitar la luz de la explosión. Esto se había ido de manos.

Armas voladoras, fuego disparado del arma sin motivo aparente, los alumnos volviéndose locos por el espectáculo... pero una explosión.

No estaba dentro de los pensado para una clase. Además de que seguramente el señor Arc se había herido gravemente, y ...

Glynda se ajustó los lentes mientras veía los fuegos de la explosión. No podía creerlo.

Cinder levantó la mirada al fuego. ¿Eso era un grito?

Si. Un grito agudo quizá. Pero un grito de guerra.

Inflando el pecho, con Crocea Mors en una mano, y su hacha, prendida al rojo vivo, Jaune Arc salió hacia adelante, seguido por los fuegos y el humo, girando con la descomunal hacha en el aire.

Continuando su grito, cada vez mas fuerte, aunque agudo, el muchacho bajó con la cabeza de carnero hacia abajo, buscando a su enemiga.

"!Diablos con este sujeto¡" Exclamó Cinder para sus adentros, mientras giraba hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe.

Hubiera atacado a Jaune no bien llegó a la superficie, pero el impacto fue tal, que el suelo se resquebrajó a su alrededor, llenándose de grietas y haciéndole perder el equilibrio por unos segundos.

- !Demonios¡ - Exclamó, mientras veía como el muchacho, arrastrando el arma con su mano libre, corría a su encuentro, con los dientes apretados, los ojos abiertos de par en par...

Y en sus labios una sonrisa.

Ella entonces lo notó. También corría hacia el, con sus armas blandidas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, los dientes apretados...

Y en sus labios una sonrisa.

Un lugar donde era una perfecta extraña, una total desconocida, peleando con un total extraño, un perfecto desconocido, para una extraña y desconocida audiencia.

Donde todo estaba apagado, a excepción del reflejo del otro sobre las hojas de sus filos.

Y estaba feliz. Increíblemente feliz...

Dos asesinos. Dos luchadores. Dos personas preparadas para darlo todo en contra del otro, con una sonrisa en los rostros y una risa que, débilmente, crecía en ambos con el pasar del tiempo.

Una lastima que no pudiera pelear con todo en contra de él. Y una lastima que sea hora de terminar el combate.

Con un rápido movimiento, se agachó, rechazando un corte, y metiendo una traba a su oponente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo, mientras apuntaba su arma hacia su cuello, denotando el final del combate...

- *Path* *Path* Buen intento...- Murmuró Jaune, sudado, quemado y cansado -!PERO A MI ME ENTRENÓ PYRRHA NIKOS¡

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano libre, el muchacho empujó el muslo de su enemiga con fuerza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y alejar el filo de su espada, para luego caer sobre el, encontrando su cuello con el filo de Crocea Mors.

Pero Cinder no se quedó atrás, apuntando en su caída el filo de su otra espada en contra del cuello de su oponente...

Ambos se quedaron así, uno sobre otro, con el filo apoyado en sus pieles.

(Fin del Ost)

- Bien, ya fue suficiente por ahora, señorita Fall, señor Arc – Llamó la atención Glynda, mientras todos continuaban vitoreando; y algunos protestando de que la pelea se hubiera acabado.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Cinder se centraban en los celestes de su oponente, jadeando al igual que ella - ¿Puedo caer sobre ti?

- ¿Tengo elección? - Preguntó irónicamente el muchacho, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el suelo, sintiendo como la muchacha hacía lo mismo, exhausta, pero sobre su pecho.

Sintió sus latidos contra los suyos.

"!Adrenalina no me abandones¡ !No me dejes a merced de mi cerebro¡" Suplicó mentalmente, pero fue inútil. La sangre era bombeada lentamente...

- Arc... no te hagas ideas aun – Sonrió la muchacha, mientras hacía un circulo con su dedo pulgar en el pecho izquierdo del rubio – Aún falta un poco para eso.

- !¿Que?¡

Pyrrha miró esta escena, y apretando suavemente los puños, suspiró.

Era lo mejor, quizá. Pero dolía. Dolía mucho...

- ¿Pyrrha? ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Nora, apoyando una mano en su hombro con la preocupación en el rostro.

La pelirroja suspiró largamente – Claro que si. No te preocupes – Sonrió, haciéndose la idea que que era una amistad todo lo que obtendría alguna vez de Jaune.

Y que debería bastarle...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<strong>

_**Hola gente!**_

_**¿Como están? Ya hace un buen tiempo que no posteaba, y solo se debe a algunos problemillas internos, pero no desesperen, que vuelvo con todo!**_

_**XD**_

_**Muy muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad que me mantienen con deseos de seguir esta historia como no se imaginan.**_

_**Antes de que comiencen a preguntarse si será un Jaune/Cinder, relájense que esta historia es mucho mas complicada que una sola pareja particular. Y no se preocupen, la cosa no va a ser tan simple tampoco.**_

_**Solo lean y verán :D**_

_**La verdad es que creo que utilizaré los soundtrack de metal gear risign. Le agregan ese toque de acción a las cosas que quería en un principio para las escenas.**_

_**Sin mas que decirles, me despido de ustedes repitiendoles lo agradecido que estoy por sus opiniones, reiterando el deseo de recibir mas y mas, y pidiéndoles que no se guarden nada que les inquiete, ya sea de la historia, o de la lectura.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

_**PD: No odio a Pyrrha. De echo, me encanta y me parece uno de los personajes mas carismáticos del elenco, pero simplemente no me parece que haga buena pareja con Jaune, es todo. Sin embargo, su situación será tratada con mas tacto, no se preocupen.**_


End file.
